Sword Art Online Gahenim Arc
by dantonsam85
Summary: After a few months of Alicization Arc, a brand new American VRMMORPG popular with universal claims dazzled the world is called Gahenim Online. Only the strongest wills can play this game. An amnesiac player meets Kirito in the grim fantasy. As they work together to not only recover the memoires, but to discover the dark workings in this virtual world.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

My friends. I welcome you to my original VRMMORPG, courtesy of my multinational American corporation Sephirex, called «Gahenim Online». This game is not for the faint of heart, as only players with the strongest will may be able to play it. Ask your doctors first to see if you are able to play «Gahenim Online» without being traumatized.

Do not think Gahenim Online is like other games you've played before, as it is more than just fighting monsters and beating the game like child's play. «Gahenim Online» is part role-playing, survival horror, and action. Underestimate this game at your own peril. There will be eldritch fiends that will seek to gnaw at your bones and flesh, minimal malevolence lores in the setting, and aggressive hazards that can end you.

The main objective in «Gahenim Online» is finding what purpose you seek, as the system is run by the new original engine, created by myself for «Gahenim Online», called «Phantos System». Do you seek only glory to forever be remember by your accomplishments? Power to rule this forsaken land? That will be up to you to discover in «Gahenim Online».

Phantos is considered by the game industry to be a spiritual successor to «Cardinal System». Not only does Phantos outperform Cardinal on «Game Management and Monitoring», but all known languages in the world are universally translated and Phantos is also to act as a wall against viruses. All provide stability for the players. Phantos will eventually replace Cardinal, and its following establishments such as «ALfeim Online» and «Gun Gale Online» will be rescinded roughly a year from now.

AIs however, will be eliminated by Phantos as they are foreigners that will create dissension in VRMMOGs. Know that neither I nor Sephirex itself do not have any malice towards AIs, we are just doing our duty to maintain order. We will be working diligently to allow the AIs currently roaming through «Gahenim Online» won't die in our upcoming patch for the future, but until then stay clear of this game.

In «Gahenim Online», each of you players have preferences on how you wish to play based on your style. Either you can go alone to slay monsters, or work together with your friends in this nightmarish lands of a cruel fantasy. Or you can fight against each other like the wild pariahs you are, struggling to survive in «Gahenim Online». Stats such as health points, called HP, determine how much health you have before you die. Magic points, called MP, establishes how many times you cast magic. Endurance, called END, gauges how much stamina and HP you have. Strength, called STR, scales on how powerful your attacks should you rely on physical weapons. Defense, called DEF, is how much you withstand against an attack. Intellect, called INT, measures what amount of cunning you possess and the amount of power in magic. Faith, called FTH, details how lucky you are and your resistance to magic. Speed, called SPD, details on how fast you are to strike down your foes.

Equipment is limited, as you can only carry a few things. Even if your class is considered to be an ace, you will still have to rely on your wits as enemies and bosses will show no mercy. Dying is a constant cycle in «Gahenim Online», as you will have to learn the enemies' weakness and exploit it. Stamina is used when swinging weapons or sprinting across the lands, STR is required in order to wear heavy armor and weapons, INT is essential to learn new magic spells of the following elements; fire, thunder, water, earth, ice, wind, light, and darkness, and SPD will be necessary to retreat when the enemies outnumbers you. Accessories, magic, and skills slots will be gained when leveling up by earning experience points, called XP when clearing quests, side-quests, and slaying enemies.

There will be secrets inside «Gahenim Online» that you can uncover to obtain great power. To control that power, you must have strong will to use it. For without power, you cannot do anything.

When creating an avatar in «Gahenim Online», you can start fresh by starting the game for your first time. Or should you have a «Seed Account», you may use the feature called «Transfer» to move your account and get a head start against other players. However, should you relocate your «Seed», you may never retrieve your account back as it is a one-way transport. The «Transfer» is one of the new features by «Phantos System», as the technicians are working on making «Seed Accounts» to be usable for all VRMMO games for «Phantos System».

When starting «Gahenim Online», you may modify your avatar by having different hair color, unique hairstyles you may have, and customize your face to have scars, beauty marks, and so on. Or you can shift your true face into the «Phantos System» where you may be easily recognized by your friends and foes.

During beta testing in «Gahenim Online» more than 2,000 players, including myself have not only exceeded on how «Gahenim Online» is graphically realistic to date and making sure the game is safe to play for all ages, but will forever revolutionize the world of VRMMO games as well. «Gahenim Online» will hopefully satisfy all players during your participation. Currently, America will be the first to release, as more than 3.1 million units shipped due to high demands, while the Japanese version is currently being localized for its region and will be released shortly. For Europe, it is still in development and I must apologize for the delay.

During beta testing, I alone fought the hardest boss I created myself called the False God Thargua in its fortress called the Citadel. I defeated the albino monstrosity and took its throne to declared myself ruler of «Gahenim Online».

I am Malech. Founder and creator of «Gahenim Online», and I welcome you to my world.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:** Awakening

Darkness.

All I see is darkness. My eyes slowly make pieces of images that come into to my view. Broken, but it is repaired as the view is made into a clearer image with the light. When I awaken, I see a barren field of dead trees. I slowly got up, and I groggily move. Mountain of skeletal corpses where direwolves feast on marrow of bones. These are large canines beyond friendly as their dirty fur is matted with dry blood.

My mind was struggling to remember what had happened, but I could not remember anything. I do not know who I am, or why I'm here. I remember the VRMMORPG game called «Gahenim Online», a grim fantasy world where hatred, anarchy, and fear are the common elements of this game. I know how the mechanics works in this game. While the horrific abominations and dark lore may frighten players, I was only concerned about my identity.

I opened up the main menu to check my identity by swiping down with my finger. The menu showed my attire; a attractive young man with thick brown hair, bright green eyes and ivory skin. The race is American -pale skin, no less- and the physique build is somewhere between emaciated and muscular.

Wearing a rawhide tan long coat, and a yellow shirt. Light grayish pants and tan boots. I am well equipped and prepared for any troubling situation I could get in. A swipe from my finger to check the profile page and I find that I am from United States, and my username is 'Lysander.' I wanted to know my real name, not some fictional character I'm role playing. I decided to try logging off this false world I am in. However, I am still here in this illusive world. After several tries, I give up, sitting down on dirt and sighing in angst. I felt powerless, and with no friends nor allies... I am nothing.

Shortly after, I received a PM from none other than Malech; the founder of «Gahenim Online» and CEO of Sephirex. One of the strongest players who defeated the False God Thargua that he created, and took its throne. Why Malech, of all people sending a message to me is a bit surprising to me. The message reads,

**From: Malech**

** Escape the Decaying Forest and enter the village called Beten.**

Whatever cruel joke Malech is pulling, it's not funny. But if it's the only way to get my memories back, then fine. I accept this challenge to not only regain my memories, but to earn my freedom as well. Getting back up to my feet, I snapped my fingers to check what my class is; I am a Prodigy at Level 10. The Prodigy states that it is a class excelling in combat and magic. My inventory has five healing potions, and a gunmetal sword called «Hermia». The description states

** The «Hermia» is the twin to «Lysander», the blades that once belonged to the Twins of Rabel. The twins were adventurers who protected the innocent and weak in times of old and are the subject of many children's song. What exactly happened to the twins remains a debate. The blade is made of a rare dark metal found in Rabel is called ****Autium that carries magical properties. **

The «Lysander» sword has the same name as my username. It couldn't be a coincidence... can it? If I found that sword, I might have hacked my account. I pressed the virtual button to summon «Hermia» out. The sword is light weight, that is easy to carry around and the blade itself flashes eerily back to black and gray. I was curious at what the sword can do. I tested the sword out at direwolves.

The direwolves' level are slightly higher than mine, but I believe I can manage this. This isn't a death game after all. As I swung my sword, the blade skewers at one of the wolves' skin. It was a critical hit, and the wolf perishes and I smiled. It was probably the first time I might have encountered an uncommon enemies of the variety. With each swing of the sword, one by one the wolves fell dead to the ground. After the battle, I checked the wolves' carcasses to see what items it may have, but found nothing but blood and gore. I don't want to know why would the developers would be depraved of such game-play experience. I don't even want to look at the exposed organs.

Leaving the decaying forest was tough, as I would have to avoid cyclops with high levels that can turn me into red pasta. Grey large pudgy mammoths with heads taken up by large mouths with single small hazel eyes and little signs of visible nasal passages hunting for food to swallow, like me. It's a good thing that their numbers are low are at the starting area.

As I continue walking along grey lands, I see something shining up ahead. A yellow beam of light piercing the gloomy atmosphere I feel. It must be an exit!

As the exit is within my sights, I heard a player screaming. I rushed over to the scene and my expression was one of shock. It was an ogre camp with poor makeshift weapons, armors, and the base itself. The orcs I see range from my size to tall brutes with pale lime skin with little cloth. The look of an orc's face have very little human facial features and more teeth than a shark I would guess. My next sights is set on the two orcs feeding on a wounded soldier.

As I open the menu, there are options to exclude gore combat. Wish I had know that sooner. Following a quick configure, my finger swipe quickly to open up the virtual menu. An adaptive, holographic map that can be viewed in 2D or 3D. I checked my map to see if there wereany player within my range. If the dots are green, there are players nearby. If the dots are yellow, then there are NPCs that can be beneficial or hostile towards players. And the red dots are enemies that attack players.

After scanning my map, no player is nearby at an ogre camp. It was only an NPC. From my view, the NPC is still alive and can be saved. I could help him... but why waste my time helping an AI? He's not real after all. As I silently leave, I stepped on a pile of dead leaves. That step triggered an alarm for the orcs. And that's not a good thing. Two orcs I can handle. But a horde of them is a different story.

I immediately run towards the exit. Behind me are dozens of orcs, readily to rip me apart and eat my meat. Just when I'm ready to exit the decaying forest, a magical wall blocks the exit. I stopped and said,

"Crap."

I realized that the only one with this kind of magic is the Orc Wizard. I am surrounded in circle by the orcs. My only way to get out is to defeat the orcs. I know the way to defeat the orcs is by killing the Orc Wizard, as it leads and order the orcs. The problem? Dozens of orcs is in my way. I unsheathed «Hermia» and prepare for battle. I killed the first orc by the strike of my sword. Another strike slayed the second. My plan is to level up to hopefully learn a new skill or magic. But by this rate, I could be overwhelmed by the large numbers of orcs. Just then I was shot in the knee by an orc archer. I ignored the pain, and kept fighting. The large orc with a crude axe made a strike down, and I blocked this attack with «Hermia». This is when Hermia's ability activated. Dark tendrils rose from the blade and grabbed the orc's neck. The tendrils stung the orc with black matter fluid and blinded the orc's sight. I took advantage of this, by removing the arrow from my knee and stabbed the orc in the head. By then, the second arrow is shot by the orc archer, but I dodge just in time. I ran with full speed towards the archer and with multiple strikes of Hermia, the archer was no more. I earned a level up, and all the damage that inflicted me, was removed. I felt rejuvenated.

With the level up, I gained the spell called «Thunder». I yelled, "Thunder!" and as bolt of lightning released from the sky, the six surrounding orcs are reduced to electrified corpses. The Orc Wizard ordered the remaining orcs to attack. But I yelled out "Thunder!" again to reduce the number of vicious orcs into smoldering corpses. I sprinted and jumped towards the Orc Wizard and with a graceful swing of «Hermia», I sliced off his head. The fall of their leader horrified the orcs and they retreated back into the darkness. I scavenged the Orc Wizard's body and found the spell «Protect». I can guess what the spell does. I then walk towards the path that will help me to escape the decaying forest. This is the start of my journey.

xxx

I made it out of the forest and find a beautiful view that I did not expect. The autumn season with dying leaves falling to the ground. Green grasses flow gently in the fresh wind. Weird animals I've never seen before are cats with six legs, deer with wings, and wyverns roaring in the pink sky. The air here was refreshing to breathe in. The dying forest is nothing when compare to this environment.

I could see a village out in the distance, with many buildings that looked like toys where I stood. The fields near the village are surrounded by dandelions and flowers. It must be buzzing with players, discussing their adventures, and trading items and weapons. As I paced through the fields I found it a comforting scene, and yet... melancholy is present as well. Out in the fields, a person is standing alone amongst the flowers. I checked the map to see if there were any players, and of course there are no players nearby. But maybe the NPC is friendly than the orcs I've met.

I proceeded slowly so I won't be ambushed in a trap. There was a little girl named Anna according to my virtual screen. Anna has elegant black hair, and a girly face with brown eyes wearing a dress. I asked, "Anna?" and she turn and said to me,

"Would you escort me to the nearby village?"

The screen pops up in my face. It's a side quest mission. I could use the extra experience points, so tapped with my right index finger on the button YES. So now I guess I have to take Anna to the village. Won't be too hard, as long as it isn't some kind of fetch quest.

As we got to the village, it was REALLY buzzing with players. It is the first location in «Gahenim Online» for starting players that provides a safe place to recover from adventures. With buildings ranging from cottages in poor shape to luxurious inns to rest, and stores that sell armors, weapons, and items that are packed with players. It's very clear to me that Beten is well-liked. With rich colored street tiles and taupe structures, it does bear semblance to the medieval times. I wonder how Anna manage to get lost -

She's not there! I look around to see that Anna went on ahead of me. I chased after the elegant girl. For an NPC, she can run really fast! One lesson I learned is never get distracted by the scenery, focus on where your friends go. If I have any friends that is. I caught up to Anna at the plaza fountain. The water in the fountain is known to heal wounds. Anna politely spoke to me as she bows down,

"Thank you. It's not much... but I'm sure it will help you on your journey."

The screen pops in my face that surprised me. My reward are the items «Blizzard» and a broken sword handle and fifty experience points. I audibly grunt,

"Really?"

«Blizzard» spell is fine and all, but a broken sword handle? That is a terrible reward. The two passing players saw me and explained to me what happen. Turns out Anna is known for giving out terrible rewards to beginning players. Despite how elegant looking Anna is, she is poor as dirt. I thanked the players who told me and set off to begin exploring the village. They asked me if they I needed help, but I politely denied their offer. Even if I accepted their offer, they won't believe my story. None of these players can. I even doubt the administrators would believe my situation. A player that can't exit out a virtual game is a pitiful fool who knows very little of how this game works.

But if the best player can actually help me get out of this game, I may be able to find out who I am and why I was here in «Gahenim Online» in the first place. But where can I find a player that I can trust? I began to evaluate at each player. The player needs to have at least a veteran experience in «Gahenim Online» that can face monsters bravely.

The first player I see is a large, round man with a face of a puggle dog, resting on a patio chair. He is a wizard that his right hand carries a aluminum staff to cast magic. I doubt someone so large would be useful as he would be slow when attacking and dodging. Plus, he is only at Level 5 and has weak equipment.

The next player is a tall warrior, with a bright crimson-metal arm in place of his right arm and in his left hand carries a greatsword with ease. I might consider that tough guy a partner to have as he is at Level 12. But from the looks of his thug face, he's not the kind of guy I would be able to reason with.

The last player is a heavy, orange armored warrior with a rough edged scimitar. His inverted triangle rough shaved features seems perfect. His level matches mine and his trustful tan face is enough to make a friend. I decide to visit him.

But then out of nowhere, two black and white lightning bolts struck in the sky. When my eyes opened, I saw two tall gray armored knights with helmets shaped like the dragon's head and wicked sharp blade wings. The two knights' slanted yellow eyes looked at the player, and the warrior is now afraid. The two knights brought out spears from thin air and impaled the warrior like swiss cheese, before the player even had the time to react. The warrior's expression of fear then disintegrates into crystal shards along with his body, and above the falling shards the English message said in large red caps,

**Suspended**

The players murmurs aloud on what happened. I could barely hear what they said, but I only heard "Japanese bastard" and "AI cheater" were all I could make out. Screw it. I might as well tackle this quest by myself. Before I began to leave, I tossed the broken sword handle over my shoulder. But the broken handle was caught by a guy.

When I look at his fair face, the features lacks masculinity but is handsome with neat short black hair and black eyes. He wears black clothing with a silver plate on his chest, wearing a black longcoat with gray trends. Probably a theme he's has going. He walk towards me and says,

"You dropped this."

His level is below mine by two. I'm not sure if he's worth my time. I replied, "I meant it to toss away actually. It's a broken sword handle."

He chanted words I didn't recognize, and then the broken sword handle became a brand new sword. I was very surprised as I gazed with my mouth open. He handed me a brand new sword and I inspect it's stats. ATK stats is higher than «Hermia» and durability is heavily improved.

I said, "Didn't see that coming."

He friendly introduced himself,

"My name's Kirito. What's your name?"

I told him in a neutral tone, "My name is Lysander. I am new around here."

Kirito spoke in a friendly tone, "I can see that. You've just barely started the game. I already have a main quest. Do you have a main quest?"

Main quest? I asked to Kirito,

"What main quest?"

Kirito said,

"My main quest in «Gahenim Online» is to meet the ruler of the Citadel, Malech."

Malech. He's the one who trapped me in his sick game. I asked Kirito,

"Do you know what Malech looks like?"

He opens up the virtual menu to show me an elegant knight, wielding a large sword bereft of any color in combat against the albino tentacled abomination at the site of a throne room. Kirito informs me,

"Malech looks like a knight wearing gray armor, a helmet with four horns, and wields a void blade. Nobody knows what he looks like under the helmet except the Elite Four. He's first introduced «Gahenim Online» publically to the world back in October, but only a few snapshots were taken."

"Elite Four?" I said in a interested tone, leaning my head towards my right shoulder. I said to Kirito in an counsel tone,

"I think I've heard of them before. They're GMs that monitor the virtual world to maintain the order."

Kirito corrected me and said, "You're close. The Elite Four are the top four GMs. The administrators below the Elite Four do maintenance on preventing glitches, coding constantly, and answering the players' questions."

Smart ass. Kirito continues moving his lip as he speak,

"Malech formed the Elite Four for two reasons. One, is for each member monitor the areas so no players cheat or AIs hack the game. The world is split in four areas; «Adamah Peak», «Eshtar Ruins», «Lost Mayim», and «Raqia Earth». Second reason is they serve Malech is because they show loyalty to him."

Great, no answers, only more questions. Not only that, but it seems the game got a lot harder than I anticipated. I could try to beat «Gahenim Online» by meself, but my best option would be teaming up with Kirito. He seems to know VR games more, than I do. Just then, I received a quest that is actually part of the main campaign. I request the quest to be shown privately. It's not Kirito's concern. The quest called "Clarity Revised" said,

**Find your memories through in the lands of Gahenim Online's stony terrain, blazing fire, freezing water, and eerie sky_._**

That's it? No hints? Not even saying what my memory looks likes? Well I might need help after all. As I was about to tell Kirito my situation, the same knights appeared by a bolt of black and white lightning. Kirito said to me in an alarming voice,

"Find cover!"

Two spears from the knights were thrown. I took shelter behind a barrel. It wasn't a perfect cover, but I'm fine. What transpired next I could not believe. Somehow Kirito just blocked the spears. With his mind! Is it even possible to gain that much power? Kirito moves with fast speed as a jaguar would. Kirito wields two swords that are black and blue and slays the two knights.

I have to admit, that was pretty awesome, even with two levels behind mine. I was expecting the players to praise Kirito for being a badass. But they stared at him with eyes of pure contempt. I asked Kirito in a surprised tone,

"How did you beat those knights? That much power isn't even possible to obtain in this game!"

Kirito said with a shy tone, "Well... It's called an «Incarnation Blade». I learned it from another game I played."

I said in a upbeat tone, "Is it possible to earn that power?"

"No." Kirito said while shaking his head. "I spent hours playing this game. I'm not sure if it can be done by other players such as yourself, Lysander. And those knights you saw? They're called «Sentinels». AIs created by Phantos that either suspend players who participates in illegal activities or destroys foreign AIs."

"Really now?" I said intrigued. The more I learned about this, the more potential I could gain. Whatever Kirito did to earn this power, I will find a way to duplicate this power for my own.

But now isn't the time to be mesmerized like some anime show people watch. I've got problems of my own. I asked Kirito in a friendly tone,

"Why are you here in «Gahenim Online», Kirito? To earn fame and glory?"

Kirito said something I did not expect was, "Only to find Malech and defeat him."

"Defeat Malech? I want in." I said in a prideful tone.

Kirito seems unconvinced from his point of view. He's the best player to team up with in my view. But I continue on what I have to say.

"Defeating Malech won't be easy. I however may have clues to where Malech might be hiding."

Kirito said to me in a doubtful tone,

"What makes you think, you know where Malech could be?"

"Would you rather be going around in circles? Or do you want to get this over with?"

I may not be good at persuasion, but Kirito reached out his right hand and said in a cheerful smile,

"You've got a deal."

I shook Kirito's hand with a strong grip. And for a moment, I saw a blue spirit that was behind Kirito. He is a young man around my age. But when I blinked, he was gone. This day was one big awakening for me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:** Different Ideas

Ideas.

All of us have ideas we believe in. I believe in an ideal, because it is my philosophy. Even if that philosophy may not be... agreeable, it is my belief that I trust. It will be a lesson of ideology I will have to learn if I am going to make friends and have less enemies.

I told Kirito that the first step to find Malech is to defeat the first boss found in a 'stony terrain.' That location might be Mount Dagger and that the two of us might have a best chance by working together to defeat the boss. Kirito uses his swords skills to distract the boss, while I use magic to do more damage from behind. Kirito agreed with my plan and we packed what items would be necessary and head out to defeat the boss. I traded my «Protect» spell to a nearby player for «Heal». A light-element spell that will recover the players' health. The player was willing to trade that spell for «Protect». I don't need «Protect» as I am aware on how the game works and Kirito will aid me. I found a blacksmith and sold the sword that Kirito had created from the broken handle and used the gold to buy a few vials of Antidote from a potion shop.

Kirito and I leave the buzzing village of Beten, to find where the entrance to Mount Dagger's cavern lies. Mount Dagger is in a region called «Adamah Peak» that has the elements earth, thunder and wind. Earth is related to DEF, thunder gives boost to magic damage, and wind increases SPD. Lucky for us, the mountain isn't too far from the village.

As we traveled, the gorgeous pink sky fades away in to the dark night with little stars. The weird animals I saw earlier seek shelter in the forest, as nocturnal predators begin to awaken. A pack of wargs began hunting for prey to feast on, and mutated owls twisting its two heads looking for victims to consume. Breezing winds blew softly at our exposed skin. I have felt slight goosebumps.

After traveling for at least twenty minutes in a barren grassland, we were silent. Something bothered me as I travel with Kirito. The Sentinels wouldn't attack any players unless they had broken virtual laws. Why would the guardians attack Kirito. He doesn't look American, as his skin is even lighter than mine. I didn't want to look suspicious, so I decided to throw some conservation to lighten the mood. I asked Kirito in a jolly tone,

"Soooo. First time trying out «Gahenim Online»?"

Kirito said, "Yeah. It's my first time trying out «Gahenim Online»."

First time trying out this game? My eyebrows furrow in confusion. The game itself was ultimately sold out physically and online at America. I bluntly asked Kirito,

"But «Gahenim Online» is sold out. How did you manage to play it? You hacked or something?"

Kirito remains silent. His mouth refused to speak and turns his head away. I realized he did hack his way into Gahenim Online. How do I know this? I call it a hunch. «Gahenim Online» is probably an awesome game to play, so I could see the appeal to go about playing it illegally.

"You actually hacked into «Gahenim Online», didn't you? So that's why the «Sentinels» attacked you." I said in a calm tone. But my calm tone changed into a nagging voice that said,

"Why would you risk hacking your way into «Gahenim Online» by transferring your «Seed» account, knowing you could be suspended from «Phantos System»?"

Kirito replied in a timid, but friendly tone,

"Yeah. I didn't exactly transfer my «Seed» account into Phantos, but I wanted to see if «Gahenim Online» is worth it to transfer. I would like to live here. As for how I got here, a skilled hacker helped me."

Kirito would actually live through with all the horrors that thrives in this forsaken world?! Either he's brave to try it out or stupid beyond my grasp. I continued on the conversation by debating,

"Even if the world is crapsack, you would still wish to live in a world like this?"

Kirito looked at me with his determined eyes as he spoke,

"Why not? Despite how bad things are in this world, it is the most striking world I have seen compared to the other virtual games I have played."

Other games? I asked Kirito, "What was your first virtual game you played?"

I can see Kirito is hesitant for a moment, but his lips slightly opened and said in a bittersweet tone,

"The first game I played was «Sword Art Online». It was... difficult at the time, as a lot of players died."

«Sword Art Online»? I never heard of that game before. Was the game horrifically glitch or what? I said to Kirito with curious look on my face, folding my arms.

"Keep talking."

I learned what events occurred in «Sword Art Online». The first VRMMORPG in the world only released in Japan. Kirito was a beta tester that assessed the game out. When Kirito entered inside the first VRMMORPG, they experienced hell for the next two years. Conducted by a man named Akihiko Kayaba who trapped the players' mind to be part of his death game. Kayaba acted like a god and views the players' lives as a way to control the meaning of life and death. I felt I have heard that name before, but I feel only intense anger toward him. No being should have the right to play god like that. I asked Kirito in a serious tone,

"Is that man dead?"

Kirito shook his head and said,

"No. While he is gone in the real world, he is still alive in the internet."

My anger toward Kayaba almost blinded me. I was making Kirito uncomfortable by my curiosity. I told Kirito in a pitiable tone, "I'm sorry. I did not mean to pry too much."

Kirito told me in a slightly better tone,

"It's all right. I made great friends that helped me defeat Kayaba."

I can understand that. It must be great to have friends.

Then Kirito asks me, "Now that you know why I'm here in «Gahenim Online». Why are you here in «Gahenim Online»?"

Crap! I realized that I only have memories on the workings of Gahenim Online, and not from the real world. I don't know if I have a family, friends, or anybody from outside.

As luck would have it, I noticed Mount Dagger's entrance. The mountain itself is composed of light brown rocks, and its formation is jagged like daggers themselves. I ran fast and told Kirito,

"Finally! Some enemies I can kill! Race you to the entrance to see who can strike the boss first!"

Awkward moment avoided, Kirito grins and runs to catch up with me. By the time we arrived at the entrance, the race ended in a tie. A buzzing sound is made. I open my menu to see I have been awarded with an achievement called "First Stab" for setting foot on Mount Dagger's entrance. We move forward to enter the darkness.

xxx

We entered inside the cave, and it is pitch black and we cannot see. I use my «Fire» magic to light up the area. The fire from my hand shows me the bloodstained on stone walls. Munching sounds can be heard and we carefully maneuver to find where they are coming from.

What we saw are a pack of frail mummified-humanoids with no eyes or ears. Covered by worn white bandages head to toe. Only a single mouth with razor sharp swords-like teeth to dine on us is featured on its face. As they are gnawing on bones and armor of fallen knights, one heard our footsteps and shrieked in a piercing tone to alert its brethren to move forward and attack us.

I looked at Kirito and we both nodded and turned to attack the mummies. I used fire magic to smolder off the monsters like burning off paper, while Kirito was using his two swords to slice them apart. I have no trouble dealing with the man-eating mummies, but Kirito is struggling. His black sword is bitten by a mummy, and Kirito gives a kick right in its face. The mummy is knocked down and Kirito finished it off before it had the chance to get up. Despite Kirito lacking magic and a few other skills, he is certainly one of the more experienced players that I've met.

As the last mummy fell, we each received experience points. We both saw our levels respectively, and though my level is still higher, Kirito is catching up to mine. I kinda feel proud for him. Kirito smiled at me and said,

"Lysander. You were really good in the fight."

"Thanks. Exploiting the enemies' weakness is the name of the game after all."

The heart-felt moment is gone as we heard a moaning sound. Somebody's in trouble! We investigated deeper inside the damp cave. Surely as we searched closer to the noise, we'll be able find someone. When we enter a room, our expressions became aghast at what we see.

A gravely wounded adventurer that wears a gray tattered uniform. A fractured bronze helm covering his face is heavily damaged. The virtual interface alerts me that the adventurer's name is Hesrol. His right leg is gravely injured, crushed by a large boulder. His left arm is mutilated, that barely looked human anymore. It seems like a right thing to do to help him out. Kirito sheathed his swords and begin walk to help him get out of the debris.

But where's the red blood? All I see is a deep black tar pool by the wounded leg. Oh crap! I This is not an ordinary injury! I told Kirito not to touch him. Kirito looked at the black tar pool and took a step backward. Hesrol weakly spoke to us,

"I did it to myself... to stop myself from becoming a monster. The Corruption... cannot be stopped. I only wanted glory, but what I only found was death. I only ask of you... is to end me. I don't want to be a monster."

A side-quest pops out in front of us. The white bold text that provide dim glow in the darkness is written in English message that said,

**| Finish Hesrol or Spare Hesrol. |**

I honestly am not surprised by this outcome. It is a dark fantasy game after all and if you're not important in the game, you die. Kirito on the other hand, is shocked by this. His eyes were holding back tears, and his hands is shaking. I know I have to put this guy down. I told Kirito,

"I'm going to put him down. Either way, he's dead."

As I pulled my sword, a sword clashes with my sword. I turned my head to Kirito. His expression is serious. He said to me in a protective tone,

"I'm not going to let you kill him! There have to be another way."

"There isn't another way! If what the NPC said is true, then we have enough problems already. He needs to be destroyed."

A hissy noise is made, and we both turned our heads to see Hesrol's wounded body become twisted and an agonizing moan is heard. His body transformed into a disturbing warped version of a dark blue ape body, and upon his head developed horns that functions as eyes. Out of thin air, a black orb materializes a sharp spear as the malformed ape wields it.

Hesrol is dead, as his name changes into Shattered Serf. The transformed monstrosity freed himself from the rubble and roared. I can see Kirito's shocked expression. He was too late to save Hesrol. The Shattered Serf threw his spear at us. I pushed Kirito to save him from the incoming attack. I was grazed by the spear, and I learned that I became afflicted with poison. I exclaimed to Kirito with great concern,

"Kirito! Are you all right? You're not freaking out, are you?"

It seems my words reached Kirito as he replied in an affirming tone,

"I'm okay. I thought... there was time to save him."

I reply back to Kirito darkly, "You thought wrong."

I readied my sword to block the Shattered Serf's attack, that drained all my stamina and on top of that I am slowly losing chunks of my health from the poison. I can hear Kirito chanting some words, and from his expression became shock. Was he expecting something by chanting words? Regardless of what happened, I yelled at Kirito,

"This isn't the time to chant gibberish! I need assist!"

Kirito nods and pulled out his two swords to attack the Shattered Serf, while I used a vile of antidote to get rid of the poison. He attacks the monstrous ape at his abdomen. The Shattered Serf wails in ghastly tone and grabs Kirito like some ragdoll and threw him hard on the ground. Despite Kirito taking heavy damage, he did reveal a weakness from that last attack. I aimed and cast Blizzard at the torso of the Shattered Serf. His body is frozen, and I moved in for the kill. With a strong swing of Hermia, The Shattered Serf was no more. His body fades away, and my reward is a new set of leather armor.

I helped Kirito back to his feet and asked him,

"I know it's not my business to pry on, but WHAT WERE YOU DOING CHANTING WORDS?!"

"I thought that my other skills I learned in the previous game I played was going to help out like before. But I guess Phantos is stronger than I thought."

I heard Kirito's voice that is full of discomfort from the battle we had. Hesrol being transformed into a monster from a status affliction called Corruption seemed to still be bothering Kirito. I explained to Kirito that the Corruption came from the everlasting darkness called the Abyss, as the black substance transforms living things into monsters. Beings with strong will can only delay the inevitable. But why hadn't the Corruption afflicted us with the gruesome black gooey blood like Hesrol had? I warned Kirito in a serious tone,

"This is not a joke Kirito. Your feelings for this game and other worlds are fine, but too much of it and you'll be a demented freak."

Kirito retorted back to me while sheathing his swords,

"What made you think that?"

"Just because you're a survivor of a death game, doesn't make you any special. Don't be attached to the fake worlds you care for, because you have friends that actually care for you."

As I changed my rawhide tan long coat to leather armor, we continue to travel deep inside the mountain. Kirito told me in a polite tone,

"You're right. I do care about my friends, but I also care about Gahenim Online's people as well. They don't deserve to become monsters like they are now. I want to keep believing there is a way to save them."

His words were hopeful and inspiring, and his aura of determination is strong. But still, my beliefs will be the same. NPCs are not alive, and Kirito's belief is everything in each virtual world is alive. I told Kirito in a wary tone,

"Know this Kirito. The next time we see a NPC trying or transforming into a monster to attack us, I will kill them because they are not alive. They are not real. Please try to understand."

Kirito and I continue our journey, and unsure what to do when finish off the boss. I don't hate Kirito or NPCs... I only want to retrive my memories and exit Gahenim Online.

After traveling for quite some time inside the damp cave, we found a large black door. We both looked at each other, and we affirm haven't given up yet. Kirito is determined and so am I. I just started this game, and I'm not going to let it end here now.

The door opens and what we see is an old large knight, kneeling on the ground. The area looks vaguely like a battle arena, lacking only the crowd and judge. His armor is partially silver colored, but has become rusted over time along with his equipment. His large sword is rusted as well, but looks as if it can still give a heavy amount of damage. When his dull white eyes opened and saw us, he got up despite the many years that had passed, he is ever excelled at combat. The boss we face is «The Reclusive Knight Mial». I whispery told Kirito,

"Remember the plan? You draw its attention, I cast spells."

Kirito whispery reply to me in a smug tone,

"I remember the plan. You ready for this?"

I smirked and we both charged in to face Mial. The old knight swung his sword with great strength that we both barely manage to dodge in time. We both split up as planned. Kirito will distract Mial with his two swords, while I charge my lightning magic to deal heavy damage. As I charge my magic, I see Kirito's health is dropping silver by silver when facing Mial. I heard him mutter that Mial is tough like a boss he fought in «Sword Art Online». Whatever boss that was, it sounded like a tough duel Kirito must have had. He yelled out his combo, "«Starburst Scream»." His combo attacks reaches up to nearly a dozen hits, but each hit is barely doing anything as it is only making a small dent to Mial's HP because of his high defense.

Kirito brought out his black sword and what I saw are tree roots coming out from the tip of the black sword, attempting to immobilize Mial. But that didn't work, as Mial broke free from the roots. With a heavy swing from Mial's sword, Kirito's black sword broke in half. His eyes were struck with an appalled look.

That hesitation cost Kirito a lot. Mial stabbed Kirito in the abdomen, and bisect him like a frog. I'm stunned and my eyes are widen, so I closed my eyes to avoid this scene. Soft, squishy objects lands disgustingly like floppy birds flying across the sky that falls down tragically. One gross object landed near my feet, and I shudder to think what kind of organ it is. But despite this, I managed to charge up my magic by remaining calm and not freaking out. I opened my eyes and fire yellow-flashed lighting from my hands.

It was a vital hit and the damage was enough to finish off Mial. He evaporates into nothingness, wailing in a unintelligible voice that I could not understand. The only thing that remains from the knight is a transparent orb floating softly with a green tint inside the orb. Could that be my memory? That will have to wait. Kirito's gravely injured from that attack!

I rushed over to Kirito to see his HP is almost gone. He is breathing heavily and looks very bad. I used my healing spell to help him recover his HP. My hands fire a bright light green beam at Kirito's upper torso. This reinvigorating spell regenerates Kirito's lost organs and legs, mere moments from that being a fatal attack, thanked me in a weak tone. I give a slight smile, and I walked to where Mial fell to obtain the orb. As I touch the orb, a flood of imagery swamped my mind.

I remember part of my past. I was indeed part of «Gahenim Online» beta testing. And I traveled alone, and was one of the two players who have the Prodigy class. The other Prodigy player was Malech. I remember fighting the Corrupted, dragons, and demons by myself. I see a rocky worn bridge covered by the fog. I bravely traversed on the bridge and the memory stops here.

The imagery changed again, and this time I saw Malech sitting on his cold gray throne. The gray knight holding the void blade in his right metal hand. His eyes glows light green inside his sovereign-like horned helmet. Malech spoke in a polite but intimidating tone that said,

"He still lives. As long as he lives, he will pose a threat to me. I will..."

I wanted to hear what Malech is saying, but my mind cannot process this fast flowing illustration. The imagery of the Malech then fades, as I heard a voice calling out my name.

"Lysander!"

I regain my consciousness of thoughts and return to current time of Gahenim Online. The orb that I touched disappeared. When did that happen?! I turned my head to see Kirito is shaking my right shoulder with concerned look. He called out my name. But I don't like being touched. I took a large step backward to make distance between me and Kirito. He worriedly asked me,

"What happened when you touch the orb?"

I am still a little dizzy from the experience. He came this far, and I didn't tell him what my objectives are. It's time let the cat out of the bag. I told Kirito that the orb I touched was my memory. I explained to him I was a beta tester in «Gahenim Online» before the game was released. And I told him that I saw Malech himself, muttering about a guy that poses a threat to him. With Kirito's finger on his chin, he told me in a figurative guess,

"I think when you entered the Citadel, there was a probably a glitch that took most of your memories."

Now that I think about, I am good at «Gahenim Online». With all the knowledge I've learned, I am a resourceful player. I notice I have a message in the virtual menu. I looked at the message and the sender is Malech. Kirito looked at the letter with me, as I shared the information to him. The English message that we begin to read said,

**| Lysander,**

**By the time you have read this, you recovered part of your memory. While playing in the beta version of «Gahenim Online», there was a glitch that poses a threat to beta testers. A glitch that erases memories. Collateral damage was expected, and you were expendable. Fortunately, your memories that were lost became aware of themselves and became conscious. Your essence became the very boss you fought. You slain one of your demons already, so I believe you will be fine. As for you being trapped inside «Gahenim Online», it is because Sephirex wishes to avoid lawsuits from your friends and family. If you have any that is.**

**You made friends with the «Black Swordsman», so why should I be worried about it? «Gahenim Online» is a game after all. If you die in the game, you will respawn just like the other players. Defeat the bosses, then you will have your freedom and regained your memories. Have a great time.**

**Malech |**

I did not see that coming. My own memories... became bosses?! How is this even possible?! Kirito's theory was right after all. I looked at Kirito, as his expression darkens and muttered,

"Malech."

I asked Kirito, "You okay?"

Kirito regains his composure and told me, "I'm fine. We managed to defeat the boss."

I said in a fiery serene tone, "Barely."

I looked at where Kirito's broken black sword lay. I don't remember this kind of sword that brings out tree roots. I don't even think it's part of «Gahenim Online». I asked Kirito,

"Think you could get another sword like this?"

Kirito inspects the sword. His deadpan expression wryly assured,

"That sword was one of a kind. I don't think I'll find another sword like this again."

I adamantly spoke to Kirito,

"Well I'll get you a better sword."

Kirito asserted to me,

"You don't have to do that."

I remain firm on my intentions as I spoke,

"I insist. I dragged you in a heap of mess because of my own troubles."

Kirito give a warm smile to me. He pointed his hand to the portal we can exit the cavernous mountain. We head through the portal to take us back to the entrance of Mount Dagger, so we may continue to discuss what to do now. Despite our differences, we might be able to get along.

* * *

Lysander have recovered one of his memories. What dangers lies ahead in the dark world of Gahenim Online? Find out in the next chapter!

Hello everybody! I am dantonsam85, and this is the first for me to post my notes.

Thank you all for reading this! This is a fictional final sequel to Sword Art Online that takes place, shortly right after Alicization arc and will be the final story arc. I'm not satisfied how Sword Art Online ended, because there are plot holes that needs to be filled. Whether it may be that this fanfic will be successful or not, will depend on you readers. If this was actually part of SAOverse, it would be epic. Don't worry though. This final story arc will hopefully conclude the story just like Dragon Ball Z did (excluding GT).

The setting of «Gahenim Online» is based on the video game setting, Dark Souls. I never played the game, but the art and scenery seems too good to pass on as it is gorgeous.

I know how the story in Alicization Arc will end. **And this is spoilers alert!** I will explain this in abridged synopsis.

Eugeo gets killed when battling Quinella, Kirito becomes a veggie, terrorists hired by U.S. are led by sociopathic Gabriel and his lieutenant PoH attacks Underworld to find Alice. Gabriel plans to betray his employer, while PoH does it for the evulz. Epic virtual war. Good side losing, Kirito recovers from his veggie state, kicks ass, imprisons PoH and defeats Gabriel as he get consumes by his dead fiancée and others he killed. Kirito and Asuna stays trapped in Underworld, Kayaba saves everybody from a bomb, and Alice is saved. 200 years passed in Underworld, Kirito wants to visit UW again, while an AI doppelganger called Star King wants to work with Kayaba to make peace with Reality, AIs gets equal rights to be humans, and online community of different countries have worst relations now. S^!* happens in UW, as Kirito, Asuna and Alice investigates. End and Prologue of Alicization Arc.

If you don't believe me at how the story ends, check out Flere821's profile on Animesuki. There are summaries of how Alicization ends.

I'm currently looking for editors that are SAO fans that will correct me, as my goal is to stay true to the very core of SAOverse. I do not want characters, such as Kirito acting out of character. Send me a PM if you're serious about being an editor.

Also, I'm trying to figure out if Kirito's skil Incarnation Blade is Sacred Arts or Incarnation skills. Send me a PM if you have the answer.

If you're still curious as to what Vereor Finis is, it is a secret at this moment. For now, if you still are attached to the series, read on the fictional sequel If you like it, tell your friends! And please support the official release of Sword Art Online!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:** The Swamp

New life.

This is my new life now. Trapped in a virtual world by a corrupt corporation. Normally, any person who would be trapped like I am would freak out. But I'm fine with it really. As Malech has stated, I will leave «Gahenim Online» if I defeat my inner demons and reclaim my memories. I already made a fast friend name Kirito. But after that boss battle, I begin to wonder if I should recover my memories alone to avoid collateral damage.

We arrived outside of Mount Dagger just at daybreak. The scenery we saw was a forest full of trees filled with exotic peaceful animals. A tusked platypus can be seen guarding its eggs, while albino jaybirds are chirping in the blue sky, with a winged-deer eating grass in the distance. It is a perfect setting to discuss the plan with no hostile foes for the yawns loudly, stretching out his arms. For a guy that was bisected violently, he is flexible. He told me in a tired tone,

"Lysander. It's getting late for me. I have to go now."

Go? Why would he need to... Oh that's right. Kirito is from Japan, and I am from America. In Kirito's region is night time now, while my region is still daytime. He's probably getting drowsy. I think it's time for Kirito to leave for now. So I told Kirito,

"Kirito. You log off and I will continue to search for my memories. You have daily life activities that are more important than my circumstances."

As I march toward the forest, I have another message. I opened up the virtual main menu and found Kirito sent me a friend request. I felt surprised by it. Kirito gives a smile to me and says,

"As of this moment, we're friends Lysander."

"Friends?" I asked slightly puzzled

"Yeah. I will tell my friends that we're heading to «Gahenim Online». To help you find your memories."

I am confused by this. I thought Kirito wanted to face Malech. Is that what friends do? Helping each other out? I guess this is a better alternative than making friends with man-eating orcs. I accepted his friend request by touching the virtual menu.

As Kirito as is about to log off, I told him,

"Wait!"

He stopped from logging off and I continued saying with advice,

"Don't use a hacker next time when logging on to «Gahenim Online». First wait for the game to be release in Japan. Then you may continue to help me out."

Kirito smirked and said,

"To avoid the «Sentinels»?"

I smirked back at him and said, "Preciously."

Kirito reached out his hand, and I reached out mine as we shared a strong handshake. Players who are friends with one another will be able to reach each other in the different areas of «Gahenim Online». As soon as a player logs on, a ping sound will be made to notify a friend is here. However, that ping sound will not work if a player is engaged in battle deep in a dungeon, and is very deep. As Kirito logs off, I continue forward into the forest to gain some experience. As well to create my own technique like Kirito did.

xxx

Morning.

That was a long night for me. Meeting a player named Lysander trapped like I was in «Sword Art Online». Despite Lysander being the only one trapped inside the game and losing his memories, he's seems fine to handle things on his own. He is a beta tester after all, like I was in «Sword Art Online». I looked at my clock that said,

Saturday. November 7th, 2026. 10:00 am.

Oh crap!

I am late to see Asuna for our special date today! It's the day that I cleared «Sword Art Online» and freed every player trapped in the death game. She already got mad when she saw me with Alice at August, and I do not want to anger her anymore. I got off of bed and rushed to get myself dressed.

I grabbed a bagel to eat, while riding my motorbike to see her. A blue sky with a shining yellow sun beams upon bushes and trees. I arrived at her house to pick up, and she looks mad. The beautiful autumn-hair young woman Asuna. Her veins were popping, and yelled at me,

"Are you seeing her?! "

I told her in a calm tone,

"It's a long story. Can we talk at Agil's cafe."

She didn't like what I said. As she got on my motorbike, we head towards Agil's cafe. As we sit down at the table, I told Asuna of a trapped player name Lysander. I was up all night with him on the new popular American VRMMORPG produced by a multinational American company Sephirex called «Gahenim Online». As I told Asuna my story, her expression changed from her anger to worry. She and I both know what it was like being imprisoned in a game. Asuna said,

"I think I've heard of Sephirex before. My dad mentioned Sephirex was once a simple electronic company that began taking over other small electronic companies. By then, it became a powerful corporation that sold a multitude of electronic devices."

I can see that. The CEO of Sephirex is Malech. Nobody knows what he looks like, or where he is, or even what even his real name is. Sephirex was founded in the year 2001 and once sold software for computers. The net worth of the company was about 450 billion dollars in U.S. currency.

I remember that Asuna, Alice, and I arrived in Underworld to investigate how Kayaba arrived from the United States. We defeated the Abyssal Horror and while meeting Suteika and Ro-La. After saving Alice's sister Selka, a signal pops up in Underworld. As we followed the signal, we tracked its origination to the new American VRMMORPG that was in closed beta testing called «Gahenim Online». I deduced that Kayaba was trying to tell me something, but I didn't know what it was. As we were getting ready to leave Underworld, Alice told me and Asuna that she would be staying Underworld, and will work to bring the people of Underworld and the real world together in harmony. Alice has earned the title of the «Exultant» for traveling to Reality and is currently an ambassador to gain human rights in Reality. It's been a few months since then, and is still no avail. A large amount of players avoid the «Fluctlights» out of pride or fear, and only few players made friends with the «Fluctlights».

What's worse is the online relations between America, China, Japan, and more have degraded. Players are not working together anymore, and got to the point they began attacking each other and breaking the rules. This is where Sephirex proposed a solution; replace Cardinal with Phantos. The result? Phantos outclassed Cardinal in many phases, doing things that Cardinal cannot. Such as all languages in the world being universally translated by Phantos and enforcing virtual laws with the AIs called «Sentinels». With this change it became inevitable that Cardinal would eventually be disestablish, many estimates predicting roughly one year from now with VRMMORPGs such as «ALfheim Online» and «Gun Gale Online» to be removed. Phantos offered the «Seed» users ability to «Transfer» their accounts into new games. I refused to move my «Seed» account, but doesn't mean that Yui didn't hack into «Gahenim Online» to create an account for me. I like to start from scratch anyway.

"Kirito?"

Asuna disrupted my train of thoughts and she looked concern.

"Sorry Asuna. I was thinking about recent events."

"I know what you mean. It's funny. It feels time moves fast. Ever since we met in «Sword Art Online», you rescued me from Sugou, stopped Death Gun, me rescuing you. It only feels like a dream. Now another player is trapped like we were."

Asuna is right. I can't let Lysander be stuck in the same fate like we were years ago. I told Asuna to gather Lisbeth and Silica, while I gather Klein, Suguha, and Shino to meet up at the World Tree at «ALfheim Online». As they arrived, I told them about Lysander and «Gahenim Online». I told them of Lysander's situation. Klein asks me,

"So we're heading to a grim fantasy world where players die horribly? Sounds cool!"

I told Klein we would have to start the game from scratch. We can't risk transmitting our «Seed» accounts into Phantos, as it is a one-way transfer. Klein snarled, but he can't hack his way in like I did. I remember trying to use «Incarnation» skills and «Release Recollection» I learned from Underworld. I used «Incarnation» skills once at the starting village Beten and it worked fine. Unfortunately the second time didn't work. When the Sentinels were defeated, Phantos probably studied how I used foreign techniques in «Gahenim Online» and blocked it. I must looked like a fool in front of Lysander, as I was bisected from Mial. I nearly died, but Lysander saved me. I feel I owed him, but he owed me as well.

Shino agreed with my plan. «Gahenim Online» will be releasing in Japan tomorrow. Asuna will ask her parents if she and her friends could all get «Gahenim Online» early. As soon as we get «Gahenim Online», all of us will meet with Lysander. My sister Suguha seems curious to meet with Lysander, and Lisbeth is excited to meet another player for some reason, as well as Silica.

We all agreed to go to «Gahenim Online» together. It's not only to rescue Lysander from the game and restore his memories, but I need to find out what Malech's intentions are.

xxx

I worked through the day to learn «Incarnation» skills. Kirito must have done it with his mind. I saw his «Incarnation» skills in Beten. But after that, he was relying too much on his «Incarnation» and when attempting to cast a spell that solely belongs to magic users, such as me. My attempts to create my own «Incarnation» failed, but I did learn passive skills such as «Holy Blessing» that regenerates my health over time, «Rapid Steps» that increases my speed when running, and «Psychometry» that shows me past events on objects but cannot control over the information I receive. I am beginning to think that Kirito must have hacked his account to gain powers that aren't possible.

I returned back to Beten where I took some time to recuperate and do some shopping. I sold four of my healing potions at an armor shop for better defensive equipment. I kept one salve in case of an emergency, so I should be fine. Shortly after that, I decide to slept through the afternoon so I can meet Kirito at nighttime.

When I wake up from my nap, the sky is dark and the atmosphere is lit by a bright full moon is out. It must be midnight now. As expected, the dazzling creatures from daytime must be fleeing into the holes to avoid predators. I enter inside the forest, where I encountered a solo warg is sniffing any signs of its prey. Unfortunately for him, so am I. I drew out my sword and activate it's magic to blind the warg. The wolf never saw it coming and I moved in and finished it off with a strong swing from «Hermia». I earned small experience points, and found a warg pelt. Isn't worth much, but I could sell it.

I travel to the region called «Lost Mayim». This area specializes in wind and water. Water increases END that in turn would boost stamina and HP. A cool skill by newbies, until your STR and INT have low stats.

If my memory serves right, deep inside the region, the forest through the swamp contains a mystical sword called «Drake Blade». A weapon that is rumored to be made of dragons themselves and can cut through the toughest substance. «Gahenim Online» lore stated that dragons supposedly came from the heavens to decimated the arrogant dwarves' civilization. Their scales are the hardest substance in «Gahenim Online» and not even mythical weapons can harm them. After the destruction of the dwarves, the dragons either return to the heavens or just lives in the dwarves' castle now. The reasons why the dragons would do this is unknown. The «Drake Blade» might be a powerful weapon to find. The problem? White fog blocks my vision in the forest. I don't have air magic, so I decided to ready myself for any enemies or traps that I might come upon inside the forest.

As I travel in the misty forest, I see from the distance are orcs scavenging for what things they could need. Smelling on the ground with small nasal passage, they were searching, either for victims to kill and eat, or finding objects to build crude weapons. I stay cleared away from them as they always travel in packs.

Continuing on traveling in the forest, I can't see anything beyond this colorless fog. A chilling scream made in fear grabs my attention. I investigate by following the sound until I took a right turn to see what's going on.

The scene before me see is appalling, as the NPC I see is quite different from other I've encountered. The NPC is trapped by debris disabling his left leg and he is wearing armor that is too advanced, a broken weapon of some sort in his holster, and a transparent helmet. Eerily a gruffled voice is singing a children's song that lacks a friendly tune and is accompanied by thumping metal noises approaching from within the fog. Happy singing that disturbs my ears that heard the words,

"Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O. And on that farm he had a little pig, E-I-E-I-O."

Out of the fog, a seven-feet tall black knight wielding a dual bladed ax. His armor is made of charred dragon bones. His shoulder pads have dragon skulls that are missing lower jaws. The helmet's forefront is shaped like a tusk and his eyes glow blood red as the raging fire. An armor made of dragons drastically increases DEF and FTH, being more resistant of physical and magic attacks. A player that wears this armor must have high STR to wear it. He seems familiar...

I know this guy! He's Parrish, a member of the Elite Four! Wasn't he monitoring Adamah Peak? Why is he here at the Lost Mayim?! An Elite Four who would leave their post means something extreme must be happening. Parrish looks straight at the NPC menacingly. The NPC is paralyzed by fear, and the body is shaking. Parrish reaches out his left arm where his hand grips on the NPC's head and rips it off of his body, with a raspy metallic voice that said,

"Little pig."

I am surprised by this. Parrish is a really strong member of the Elite Four, if not literally the with the kill, the black knight heads back into the fog, singing contently, a headless body is all that remains of the encounter. After Parrish is gone, I begin to check the loot from the recently deceased NPC. His right shoulder armor bears a smudged insignia that looks like black and white swords, covered with blue and white flowers. These swords looked like the ones Kirito uses in combat. I might as well grab the emblem, to see if I can sell it in Beten. I reached into his pocket to pull out a broken gun. I don't believe that this is part of the game's weapons. I tossed out the gun, and found another loot. A dragon-like key bearing the dragon scales. I checked the item's description by using the virtual menu that said,

**| An ancient key that guards a powerful secret at Oath Shrine. It was made hastily made to conceal the secret when the land became shrouded in shadows. |**

It is indeed a key of some sorts.

I touched the key and activated my «Psychometry» skill and my vision became the perspective of a key. It was the definitely the same NPC I saw before his head ripped off. He mutters about some machinists needs to know what is going to happen. The key is hastily retrieved and tucked into his pocket, while echoes of screams and ricocheting sounds are behind him. Then the vision ends. So the NPC was a scout. But for who really?

I presume he got the key from the swamp. But why would this... weird NPC go through such lengths to hide this key? I hardly knew the guy. I can't even figure out what game he came from or how he got this key. I decided to travel on to find the «Drake Blade» in the swamp.

As I carefully enter the swamp, I see multiple symbols of some sorts. I use the virtual menu to investigate the symbols. The symbols rose from the ground and presented themselves to me as a informative commercial would. A player attempting to pass through the swamp as I am, is grabbed by a large green tentacle, his expression is filled with fear, and he screams while being dragged into the fog. A few seconds later, the boggy green water became slightly red. The floating symbol returned back to the ground.

I again checked another symbol and it shows me another passing player. The player this time is cautious and uses air magic to clear the fog. From the distance, a female figure is appealing singing in ethereal chorus. The player became mesmerized by that song and he walks into the fog. I cannot see what happened, and what I only hear is inhuman roar accompanied by crunching noises.

All of these symbols. They were warning me about some guardian. A guardian that puts a spell on you putting you in a hypnotic state and proceeds to either strangle you or eat you. I tread towards the fog, readying my sword and fire magic. If the guardian is actually guarding the «Drake Blade» that I am seeking. Then this fight should be very entertaining encounter.

Traveling in the fog made the surrounding area I am in white. It became so foggy, that I can't even see gray twisted trees anymore. In the boggy waters, something moved fast near my feet. I closed my eyes and focused on where the attack could be coming from. As I concentrate, a slithering appendage is hurtling towards my face. I dodged and opened my eyes, seeing a greenish-brown tentacle. I sliced the tentacle with my sword. A wailing injure sound is made and the tentacle is leaking black blood. That baleful black blood I see is the Corruption. The very substance is what I and Kirito saw at Mount Dagger earlier where a wounded NPC afflicted with the Corruption was warped into a monster. The guardian must have been infected by the Corruption for quite some time. I used my fire magic to burn the wounded appendage. The scream this time now sounded angry. I quickly followed the burning appendage trying to keep it in my sight. It is hard to see in the fog, which is why I counted on setting fire on the tentacle. The fire will lead me straight to the guardian.

The fog eventually left and what I see leaves me shocked, stimulated, and feeling a little sadness. The pale woman is naked with little clothing. Her silver hair is long and covered her white fluffy chest. Her eyes are milky as she is blind as a bat, and what actually saw me is a brownish-green frog's head that her torso is sitting on top of. It's multiple yellow eyes stared at me. It's roughly the size of tower and it's arms are long and slender like the trees, with three fingers shaped as the tail of a snake. The lower half of the amphibious creature is filled with plant-like tentacles. The woman began singing and the surrounding frogs similar to the big one join in with the woman's singing. Their choir are depressingly beautiful. The screen pops and reveal the guardian's name, «Demon Siren Elena». I felt both horrified... and aroused.

Elena's harmonic tune changed into a fierce tone that the small frogs turns their head at me. They lashed out splitting red tongues at me. I dodged and pulled out my left hand to breathe out fire at the frogs. Good news is the pack of small frogs are dead. Bad news is that I angered Elena and her giant pet frog. The giant frog's tentacles digs through the ground and as I realizes what is happening and got up from my feet. I begin running, as behind me is the tentacles piercing the grounds that can skewering surrounding wildlife unfortunate enough to be caught in its path. One of the tentacles knocked down my sword out of my hand and into the muddy water, and the giant frog grabbed me. Crap. As the frog readies to eat me whole, I used lightning magic targeting the frog's mouth. The damage distracts it long enough for me to hastily find my sword in the muddy water. The damage that frog took is being healed by Elena by using her delicate hands to pet the beast. I managed to find my sword and I fire my blizzard spell at the frog's tentacle legs. As the giant frog is breaking it's legs out, I run as fast I could to get a high jump on the frog's head. As I ready to strike at Elena, she sings again in a harmonic tune. Only this time I begin losing concentration. I lost my balance on the frog's head and fell in the sludge water. My mind is fading, as the giant frog scoops me up like a fish.

I look at the frog that was getting ready to eat me. My mind may be fading, but my will is strong to cast one more magic. If I can strike Elena with fire, maybe her singing effect will stop making me lose my conscious. I lifted my left hand and unleashed a fireball that with perfect aim, struck Elena. She wails in pain, as did the frog and I am free from the frog's grasp. Elena's health is almost gone and with her and the frog stunned, I rush with my sword to finish off the guardian. For a brief moment, I saw the giant frog's eyes making tears for Elena and she does so as well, despite being blind. Time seemed to speed up for me, as the sword finishes off the Demon Siren.

Elena fades away and the message pops up saying in capital red English, "Victory achieved." The items I received were «Frog's Eye», «Ring of Whispers», and the «Dark Void» spell. I checked the first item «Frog's Eye» states in the description it is considered to be of great healing potent if used correctly, «Ring of Whispers» that will allow me to learn intelligible language spoken such as orcs and Corrupted beings when equipped, and the rare «Dark Void» fires dark magic as homing black orbs on targets. I equipped the «Ring of Whispers», replaced «Blizzard» with the new spell «Dark Void» and used the last of my healing potion to recover my HP.

As the fog disappears, it reveals that Elena was definitely guarding Oath Shrine, as the temple's ancient decorations are filled with dragon statues and tributes. I wonder if this is where the «Drake Blade» lies. At the temple's entrance is a locked door. I figured as much. I use the dragon key to open the door. The key disappears into thin air. The door creakily opens and a staircase is revealed. I climbed down the stairs to search for the Drake Blade. I defeated the guardian, so I must have earned some level ups. Maybe this won't be hard after all.

xxx

From the outskirts of the clearing fog, a group of armed, battle toughened players watched a player enter the hidden temple. This group of players belongs to a pseudo-guild are known as Death's Assailants. The symbols they wore on skin or armor is a skull assaulted with arrows. The leader of DA named Slasher wears a scarred lion mask with a smile of a shark, medium grey ebony armor and wields two daggers. A member wearing a blank white mask with only two eyelids, White Jerry reports to Slasher that a player has entered the Oath Shrine. Slasher smiled and joyfully tell his members,

"All right everybody! It's time to show how we unleash death on this newbie! We'll not only beat the crap out of him and steal his stuff, we're going to relentlessly torture on this guy! Am I right!"

Everybody cheers for the chance to ambush the player. Slasher's murderous glee is palpable, as he excitedly caresses his daggers eager to feed them blood. Slasher told White Jerry and a large mirror armor warrior player with a mask of an eerily jolly child wielding a mirror shield and large sword named Bloody Marty, as well as a group of DAs members in front of him,

"Now we wait and if the newbie should survive his tomb grave, we will give him warm welcome!"

White Jerry asks Slasher in a annoying bored tone,

"Why don't we just follow him in the temple to kill him now?"

Slasher replied in a charismatic tone,

"We don't want to fall into some death trap, because that would be an ironic end for us. I want to welcome the new guy... by getting to know him. By being 'nice' to him."

White Jerry laughs crazily and said,

"I get it! It's a pun because our guild's name is death! Hahahahahahaha!"

Slasher is smiling inside the mask, and is very eager to greet the newcomer of the world of «Gahenim Online».

* * *

While Lysander is working to find the Drake Blade, he's being hunted down by violent players. Now this is intense! Can Lysander survives his ordeal inside the temple, or will his journey end here? Will Kirito be there to assist Lysander with back up? Find out in the next chapter!

As for the changing perspective in the eyes of Kirito, I wanted keep to his character in check and not acting out of character. And for the girls that would eventually meet Lysander, no, they will not hook up with him! I am not pairing him with the girls as a way he would get romance. That would not be the kind of story I would want to do. The biggest challenge would be is keeping all the characters in check. Sword Art Online is like a Shonen story in a way.

I based Parrish on Chris Walker from Outlast, because his demeanor is scary as they both tore heads out on their victims! The black knight wearing black armor would be too cliché, so he sports armor made of dragon bones as it is a badass thing to wear.

As for the Demon Siren boss, the inspiration came from a cool game called Pandora's Tower. While the gameplay sucks, the art on setting and characters are gorgeous, and the story is great! Kinda wish it would be a linearity game, because there is a time limit and multiple endings. Bonus is of one of the characters is named Elena! Why? Because her singing is great that is fitting for a siren. Yeah... I am kind of a dick, but at least the boss fight is cool! And for those of you thinking that Lysander is aroused is because I learned a joke by watching Dark Sauce. You'll get the joke when you see it.

Thanks to Reki Kawahara, for creating Sword Art Online!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:** The Drake Blade

Time.

Time can move slow or fast and it is difficult to determine exactly how time moves for me. How long has it been since I lost my memories? Days? Weeks? Months? I wasn't really keeping track of it as for finding my memories was much more important than just counting the passing hours. While recovering my memories is my main priority, I have been in searching for the legendary sword called the «Drake Blade». A weapon that is rumored to be made of dragons themselves and that can cut through the toughest substance. It might be a good replacement for Kirito's sword. After all, I did become friends with him.

I had slain Elena and her freakish frogs, earned level ups and gained access to the temple called the Oath Shrine. By defeating her, the fog from the forest and swamp faded away, making the area much easier to see. Kirito would be definitively surprised by how experienced I am in «Gahenim Online».

As I arrive at the final step of stairway from the entrance, I see dozens of dead skeletons still clinging to their weapons. One of the skeletons' head was chewed and clawed like a feral dog had gotten a hold of it. The skeletons are nothing more than foreboding decorations for the temple now, and there's little sign as to what killed them.

The corridor ahead was shrouded in darkness. Instinctively, I used my «Fire» spell with my left hand to light the way while my right hand carries «Hermia» to be ready whatever lies ahead. I hear whispers from the dark and quickly duck into a nearby corridor to hide. What passed by me is a Corrupted walking blindly and wearing tattered armor with a face to a zombie with eyes missing from their sockets. I remember I equipped the «Ring of Whispers» on my finger and activate its ability. I understood what the Corrupted said. He spoke in a weak ghastly tone,

"I'm guarding like you commanded, my liege. The «Drake Blade» will be protected."

Bingo. I knew the «Drake Blade» would be inside this temple. All I have to do is avoid deadly traps, kill enemies that are in my way, grab the fabled sword, and get out of here. If what the various items' brief vague description of the «Drake Blade» is true, it must be a powerful sword. I might be the first player to find the one and only legendary weapon. I deactivate the «Ring of Whispers» and drew my sword. It's time put the undead to rest. But I heard footsteps of some sorts. Something went by me with blinding speed. And what I saw is one of the most dreaded and horrifying beast in «Gahenim Online».

The xenobeast.

According to the lore, these monsters came from the Abyss and spread the Corruption throughout the setting like the plague of rats that caused the end of the world. That is the only information in «Gahenim Online», and little else is known about the appearance of these foreign animals is their appearance. When I saw that creature, it really is something out of a nightmare. Its body is a mix of purple fur and scales, the tip of the tail is a blade that resembles a slashing weapon, six legs with five sharp claws that shred through even the toughest armor, and its alien head is lizard-like with six glowing red eyes on the front.

To my surprise, that thing attacked the Corrupted. The xenobeast sliced off his head like a hot knife through butter. Then began mutilating his body furiously like a hungry cat would do to a mouse. I'm not so sure if I can face the xenobeast yet, even with my new spells. I decide to move forward through the corridor, moving away from the sound of bones snapping like twigs.

As I continue traveling in the darkness, I see a light ahead of me. I moved forward towards the light and found the sword stuck in the altar like Excalibur awaiting King Arthur. The silver blade shines like sunlight, with its handle covered in scales of the dragon. What lies below the altar is a cave. I carefully stare at the cave and what I see is an adorable gray cat. Its blue eyes shine like the ocean.

When the cat walks out of the cave, the adorableness I hold to it quickly fades and I became aghast at the sight of it. The cat's body is huge as the dragons, the upper side of the body is covered in fur while in front of the torso is covered in numerous fangs. The cat's head is barely noticeable when looking at the thousands of teeth. It's huge paws could squash me like a bug. Even its tail has a fanged mouth at the end of it. I looked down at my feet, hundreds of skeletons and bones are strewn about the ground. The grotesque cat meow in a astonishing tone. The boss I face is «The Carnivorous Feline».

I really should stop tempting fate.

xxx

Everything went as planned. Kindly, Asuna's father was really kind of him to buy the online game for us. It was nearly out of stock by the time he bought them. I can understand why the game is popular, I got addicted to it even in my short session. Despite this, I still have to help Lysander recover his memories and exit this game.

It is November 8th, 2026, on a Sunday afternoon. I used the AmuSphere while laying on my bed to begin «FullDive» into «Gahenim Online». I arrived back at the buzzing village of «Beten» to meet with the others. We had to start our classes from scratch to avoid «Transfer» and the AIs called «Sentinels» that suspends players or deletes foreign AIs. While the game lacks races to choose, we were experts at our chosen classes. I still wear the black outfit as «The Black Swordsman». I see my friends passing through the crowds of players.

Asuna wanted to be formal with Lysander, so she kept her brunette hair. Her chosen class is swords woman, with her garb's color white with bronze armor on her right breast and red trims that treads down to her skirt. Even with weak equipment, she still can put up with a good fight. Her rapier is broken beyond repair when she exited the Decaying Forest. Her level grew in a flash like her title in SAO, to match mine.

A small pixie flew out of my chest pocket and called 'Mama' towards Asuna hugging her. A young girl with long black hair, wearing elegant white-pink dress. That is Yui, an AI we adopted in «Sword Art Online». Yui has helped me in «ALfheim Online» when rescuing Asuna from Sugou. Not only that, she helped me in Underworld by bringing «ALfheim Online» players to help the people of Underworld. I made sure to help Yui out by convincing «Phantos System» that she is a navigational AI. So far, it's working. Yui asked me if Lysander is a great player like me. I told Yui that he is very much like I was back in «Sword Art Online». We were both beta players, and became trapped inside the game, but I am the strongest player in VRMMORPG based on my adventures. I told Yui more about Lysander like how he wields both sword and magic skills. After hearing the information she asks me if Lysander can be her big brother. I was hesitant to agree, but when Asuna nodded, I said yes to her. Yui is flowing with happiness, excited to see Lysander's magic.

My sister, Leafa arrives next, escorting a girl wearing a elegant dress. As the girl rewards her, she was mad that her rewarded items were magic. With forest green braided hair and light green eyes, she chose the swords woman class as well, wearing green clothing. Her level almost matches Asuna, except she has Leafa told me the orcs she faced were different from the one in Underworld, but were no problem for her defeating them. She was clearly disturbed when seeing the orcs feasting on one of the new players when starting «Gahenim Online».

Silica passes through the crowd next. Her class is a beast tamer, but in «Gahenim Online» beasts only obey their masters if they have strong will. She wears red-yellow clothing, with her hair in a brown pigtail. Forcing Silica to start a new account was hard for her as she is very attached to Pina. But that doesn't mean I still couldn't hack her account and bring Pina from «ALfheim Online» to «Gahenim Online». When I present Pina to Silica, she lit up with happiness to be teamed up with her faithful companion. Silica had a hard time leaving the Decaying Forest, as she only wields a cracked dagger. Beast tamers carry low HP and STR, but carries great INT and SPD, succeeding in combat by either charming foes or with sneak attacks.

Lisbeth is carrying load of bags on her back, assisted by Klein and Sinon. The short pink hair freckled girl who wore the outfit of a blacksmith that carries semblance of her time in SAO is being reprimanded by the red bandanna wearing thug in a bandit outfit, while the stare of the icy blue eyed, blue hair girl with a light green jacket over a black camisole and shorts that shows her midriff is concentrated on the beautiful pink sky.

Apparently Lisbeth found herself way too deep inside the orcs' camp and was 'borrowing' what the orcs didn't need. When Lisbeth managed to grab the materials needed to start forging weapons, she stepped on a trap. Lisbeth dropped her 'loot' and tried to outrun the horde. Just as Lisbeth was surrounded by the orcs, Klein arrived just in time to save her. Slashing his sword through the orcs was easy, until he saw an ogre. The ogre is larger than its kin, wearing a skeleton's head on a necklace, and with horns on top of its lime green head. Klein nearly lost, until the ogre's head was pierced by an arrow. Falling down hard, the orcs saw the icy blue hair archer girl. Aiming her bow at them. The orcs instinctively retreated, knowing they cannot defeat the trio. While Lisbeth managed to recover her 'loot,' she still received a scolding from Klein. Sinon on the other hand, looted the ogre's corpse to find a rare item called «Locket of Endeavor» as it not only helps her gain a more accurate aim of an arrow shot, but the pendant reminded her time in Underworld. I don't know why she likes this pendant.

I do however know what has happened recently. The fog that was covering near the area near the forest and swamp has faded around «Lost Mayim». American players mentioned that a brown hair guy enter the fog, and they assumed he would meet a similar fate as other players that had ventured into the fog. Instead, he survives. He recently entered a new area called Oath Shrine, and hasn't come back out yet. I checked my friends list and see that Lysander is indeed at Oath Shrine. I must admit, he is handling way better than I did in «Sword Art Online».

As I look at my friends, they stayed by my side when I weathered on my journey faced. The group is almost back together... except for Agil. It would be great for him to join with us, but he is busy IRL, running his cafe shop and doesn't have time to join us. But he wishes us good luck.

I told my friends we have to head towards Oath Shrine to see Lysander, and we could gain some experience points by defeating enemies along the way. Silica and Lisbeth are excited to meet Lysander for the first time. Klein is eagerly ready to fight and face any challenges ahead. Leafa and Sinon are curious about Lysander, but I don't know what they're talking about as I pace forward in the village. With Asuna and Yui pacing at my side, we begin our new adventure in the virtual dark world of «Gahenim Online».

xxx

Crap. My HP is down to half, and my magic points empty. So far, the «Carnivorous Feline» is proving tough to kill. It's many teeth are still desiring to eat me. My magic isn't working to kill that thing. «Fire» certainly didn't work, as it just sucked it up like spaghetti. While distracted by how it consumes fire, I was attacked from behind by its tail. Bound and losing air, the monstrous cat is strangling me like a snake.

Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, the tail's mouth opened up and began absorbing my magic points. I may have lost my ability to cast magic, but I still have a sword. With great effort, I sliced its tail into many bloody pieces, breaking free. «The Carnivorous Feline» screeched loudly in pain, and I cover my ears to dampen the loud scream. It was like someone scratching on the chalkboard. What's worst is my passive skill Holy Blessing is disabled by that sneak attack.

Here I am now. Half of my health is down, and no magic points. I should have kept some healing potions. That would have helped me a lot against this boss. It would be now seem like a fruitless battle against the ugly cat. But then I noticed the boss's health. It lost a chip of HP when cutting off the teeth...

That's it! That must be the boss weakness! If I can cut its teeth out with my sword, that might do heavy damage. I readied my «Hermia» and activate its innate ability. Dark tendrils rise from the tip of the sword, stinging the monster in the eyes with its darkness. Now it can't see for a few moments, and I wasted no time. With a running start, I leaped towards the monstrous tom with my sword. I landed on top of its maw-rib cage to begin slicing off fangs.

And I did it again.

And again.

And again.

Finally, «The Carnivorous Feline» is defeated. All of its teeth, strewn across the floor like the remnants of a china shop that had been run through by bulls. The very brief scene of the grotesque carcass of a mutated cat would wreck the many players' emotions. But not me as I had slain the boss while retaining my sanity and will. «The Carnivorous Feline» then fades away and capital red English letters said 'Victory' above the boss and I am rewarded with the bonus weapon «Mouser's Dagger» and forgeable item «Rigid Pelt». «Mouser's Dagger» can cause a bleeding status in opponents with its potent sharp blade, while the «Rigid Pelt» can be forged into armors or weapons.

The area seems safe now, as there are no enemies I sense. I decide to check my class level ups by opening the virtual menu to check it. With quick tapping of my right index finger, I am now at Level 20 and I can choose what two passive skills my Prodigy class would have. I chose «Silent Steps» that would help me do sneak attacks or just passing by foes and signature attack «Specter Strike» that will allow me to rapidly assault my enemies up to sixteen hits with a single sword, as long I don't tire out. I would say my quest to obtain the «Drake Blade» is going well so far.

I walked up to the stairs from where the gluttonous beast once lived to arrive at the altar. At long last. The mythical sword «Drake Blade». I pulled the sword from its conceited position within a funnel of light on the altar. After all the efforts of traveling in the fog, defeating a horrific siren, avoided a xenobeast, and killed a mutant hungry cat, the payoff was finally within my grasp. I put the legendary sword in my inventory, and immediately begin running. I know how the traps works in old ruins and temples as you take the treasure, a trap will surely spring.

And my hunch was right! A giant grey boulder fell down on where the altar lies. I could have been squashed like a bug if I have not moved from the spot. Such a cliche trap! The developers should really be in their A games.

As I walk towards the exit, I hear a malformed purring noise. It can't be that hungry cat, it's dead as I'm the one that killed it. I turned my head slowly and saw what is on top of the boulder. My shocked eyes saw what was more than a falling boulder trap. Two hungry xenobeasts. Their jagged mouths, drooling black liquid. I'd say this is the time to run.

I hurriedly exited the room and hastily began to find my exit. The temple is a maze, and I know very little about this place aside from the path I came in on. My heart is pounding vigorously and I felt fear as the xenobeasts' paws echoes throughout the hall, ready to tear out my flesh. This might be the end for me. No… No, I refuse to let it end here! If I'm going down, I might as well take the xenobeasts with me.

As I readied my homing spell «Dark Void», I stepped on a stone plate, and the walls behind me formed a new corridor. That corridor leads to the entrance of the temple! Even if I chose to take this route, the xenobeasts will follow my distinctive scent to the end of the earth and could harm all players in their path just to find me. I aimed my «Dark Void» at the ceiling of the new corridor and fired my magic. Running before the corridor is closed, I dove forward in an effort to get clear of the falling debris, my body landed roughly. As I pick myself up, one of the xenobeasts saw me and launches itself at me. By then, the rest of the ceiling came down hard and my vision is blurred for the moment as a dust cloud fills the area.

When the dust cleared, I opened my eyes and see the xenobeast crushed dead by the falling rocks. Its baleful black blood flowing from its upper torso. The six red menacing eyes are still there, but even its dead stare is still disturbing. I decided to harvest the xenobeast's blood to see if it can be of any use or if I had any value in town. I walked toward the stairs to exit the temple. This quest... was certainly worth it. As soon I get out of this forsaken shrine, Kirito owes me.

I finally made it back outside. It is still nighttime the way I remember, dark blue sky with little number of stars in the sky. How much time did I spent inside the temple? Was it hours, or did an entire day pass? It didn't really matter to me though as I had obtained the «Drake Blade». It should be about afternoon in Japan by now and Kirito should be wide awake.

Just when I thought I was in the clear, players with myriad masks on their faces aimed their crossbows at me. The symbols on their armor and skin are a skull shot with arrows. Very committed they are, for a pack of marauders. In front of me are three different players, in the center is one with a scarred lion mask with a smile of a serial killer wearing medium black armor that is toying with his two daggers, the player on the left is a player wearing a blank white mask with only two eyelids wielding a crude scimitar in his right hand, and the one on the right is a large player decked out in mirror plated armor with a mask of a eerily jolly child wielding a matching mirror plated shield and broad sword.

The one with the lion mask introduced me to the group by saying in a jolly yet malice tone,

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Slasher. Leader of the guild called Death's Assailants. You're the newbie who cleared out the fog, right?"

Even if I'm surrounded by a group thugs and speaking to one crazy sociopath, I am not afraid of them. They don't know what I've been through. I fought hordes of orcs, horrid bosses, and the hated xenobeasts. I have a few tricks up my sleeves, so I decided to play along with this conversation. I begin by saying,

"Yeah. That was me who cleared the fog. Even went through the trouble to find something."

Even behind Slasher's mask, I can probably tell he is smiling. Slasher is probably a maniac in game and real life. Slasher continued to speak in a fake friendly tone,

"Let me guess. The mythical weapon that is made from dragons? The «Drake Blade», was it now?"

So they were after the «Drake Blade». If I did told him I have the «Drake Blade», he would probably order his henchmen to fire at me and steal my items. I continue in a serene mood, but I'm not sure how long I will put on with this disguise. I begin to ask Slasher by saying,

"The players who were trying to cross the fog before I did. Were you guys the one who told players about the «Drake Blade»?"

Slasher is actually holding back his laughter. But then, he cackles like a wild hyena so hard he almost could faint. Slasher still retains his affable tone as he spoke to me,

"Well done! Yeah, we were trying to get the «Drake Blade» ourselves. We heard it from a reliable Intel. While my crew couldn't see well in the fog and kill that guardian, we did manage to spread rumor of a powerful weapon hidden in the fog to attract players."

"And once the players can managed to kill that guardian and find the weapon, you would kill them to get that weapon. Your members even created signs to leave hints about the boss's strengths." I said placing the last piece of his plan out in the open.

"Heheheh. You're definitely my favorite! But what we certainly didn't expect you, a newbie, to find a way to defeat that bitch and survives the old temple traps. Most of my guys doubted you could actually do it, but I could tell you're not any ordinary player now, are you?"

OK, Slasher isn't completely stupid. Dangerous sociopath, yes, but definitely not stupid that's for sure. Slasher combined his daggers into a dual-bladed sword. Outnumbered as I am, I begin to laugh as well in a soft tone. The masked marauders are surprise by my laugh, that not even Slasher saw it coming. After I stopped laughing, I spoke to Slasher in a calm but bold tone,

"Really impressive. How terrified I am. Surrounded by you and your psychotic supporters must be really intimidating."

The one with a partially blanked mask points his scimitar at me and threatened in an angry tone that sounded like he came from Brooklyn,

"Don't you be disrespectin' our boss! I will carve out of your body!"

I struck one insane member into tension. Good for me, as I pulled out a vial in my pants' pocket. Inside of it, is a thick black. The mood of the raiders changed from glee to shock. They apparently know what I am carrying, that even the sight of it silences the malice coming from Slasher. The xenobeast's blood. I said to them in a warning tone,

"Listen carefully. Even if I do have «Drake Blade» you're seeking for, would it be worth this to obtain it? I carry the blood of the xenobeast. And I'm sure you're familiar with that creature. The fiend's blood can curse the people into becoming a Corrupted. Or by dropping this vial, the smell of that blood could bring forth the xenobeasts inside the temple and they would begin slaughtering all of you. No matter how much you run, the xenobeasts will catch up to you. It might be only two or three inside the temple. But a swarm of them could actually finish off your guild in a very nasty way."

I don't know even if what I said is even true. I might have made up the whole thing that as I don't really know if the blood would attract the Xenobeasts. What does matter though, is that they don't know if I've made this up or not. The marauders' reactions I can see are mixed with fear, confusion, and little anger. The watching archers began whispering to each other, that are probably in doubtful or fearful tone of my warning.

Even the one who threatened me just quivers at what I held in my hand. Slasher remained calm, and I can't tell how is he reacting. He's not showing fear, anger, laughter, or any of it. Slasher said to me in a cold composed tone,

"You're bluffing."  
"Am I now? Want to bet on it, with the rest of your guild members at stake?"

It is a moment of decision. My chances of getting out of this is slim. I am dealing with player killers who kill only for the fun of it. If this gambit works, I will make it out alive. If it doesn't... well at least I tried and I'll go down swinging. Slasher carries his dual-bladed sword that is pointed at me. What happens next?

Slasher parted his dual-bladed swords back into daggers. With a flick of his hand signal, the archers put down their crossbows. All armed attackers sheathed their weapons, in disappointed gesture. Slasher told me in a slightly angry tone,

"Well played. You got off lucky. But the next time we see each other, I will make sure you will never play this game again. Your screams might be saved for a ringtone on my phone."

And just like that, Slasher uses a smoke bomb that blinded me. When I open my eyes, they were gone. Death's Assailants had vanished like they weren't here to begin with. I am glad that's over with. I made sure that none of the members are there by checking the virtual menu. Yep. No player is here to attack me. For now that is.

While I'm at it, I decide to check my friends list to see if Kirito is here in Dark Earth. He is definitely here, south from the temple in fact. Returning the blackened vial back to my inventory, I decide to meet up with Kirito.

Walking through the forest, noisy crickets chirps and nocturnal owls hoots in the dark. Kirito would not believe my story if I told him, but the «Drake Blade» will provide evidence of my accomplishment. He is a friend though, something I could probably use more of.

In the forest, I see Kirito accompanied by a pink hair bandit with a red bandana on his forehead, and six girls. Wait, what!? Well, I guess we both have stories to tell I guess. I approached to Kirito and the others. As Kirito and I shook hands, I am introduced to his faithful companions.

This has certainly been one long day for me.

* * *

Author's notes: Finally with that filler over now, Lysander meets Kirito and his friends.

I'm trying to match the girls in Kirito's group in the game SAO: Infinity Moment by roughly matching their clothing, while still having colored hair [except Asuna who kept her hair].

If you think that I made the xenobeasts up, I did not. I learned it from a artbook I purchased at Michael's called _Dracopedia: The Bestiary_. According to the lore, the monster is not from this earth we live on. It is a alien creature hunted by cryptozoologists, but with no success. The xenobeast is said to be either a demon or dragon that came from shooting stars and comets. German and Japanese made depictions of what the xenobeast would be like. The xenobeast I made is vastly different then the artbook. The structure is roughly the same, but have only purple fur and scales with five claws then a dark blue scaly body with two claws and has a cool tail based on the Xenomorph from _Alien_. If you're interested in reading more mythical creatures like the xenobeast, please support _Dracopedia: The Bestiary_.

I notice some people are complaining about my writings I wrote, and I won't lie, I'm an amatuer. I know only to show the writing, and not being descriptive. That is my weakness.

Thanks to Reki Kawahara, for creating Sword Art Online!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:** Meeting Friends

Jealously.

I have never experience jealousy before. Nor do I know what the feeling of envy is. I am happy by making a friend, but I still lack something important to me. Is it my memories that I need so I can feel complete? Or is it completely different for me? When I met with Kirito and his friends at a makeshift campfire, I felt something in my heart. Something... bitter.

Under the black blue night in the forest, surrounded by darkness. I am sitting on the ground with my legs crossed in a yoga position. The others are sitting on the grey tree logs with their feet on the ground. I could sense the confused inscrutable look they were casting on me. My legs are tired from running unfamiliar monsters and I do not want my mood to be spoiled now after escaping them and the Death's Assailants.

Klein is the first player of the group I meet, a Bandit wearing his red bandanna on his ruffian forehead and leather brown armor over shaded lime clothes.

"Hey Lysander, I'm Klein. Kirito and I go way back, in fact he's the one that taught me the basics that first day in «Sword Art Online»!" Klein introduced himself to me followed by putting me in a little headlock and rubbing his knuckles on my head. He certainly spoiled my mood.

I escape from his grasp and pull out my sword, pointing the sharp blade at his throat. Kirito and the girls were shocked by this.

"Do that again and I will end you," I told Klein.

"Whoa man! Relax! Haven't you ever had a noogie before?" Klein said with his hands up, clearly grasping the seriousness of my threat.

I wanted to split him in half for the act right there, but I don't wish to alienate Kirito.

I sheathed my sword, and apologize to Klein,

"No, and I don't like being touch, sorry for overreacting."

I don't know why, I just don't like to be touched. Kirito must have forgotten to mention that to his friends on the way out there. Klein told me he is eager to play «Gahenim Online». He is hot tempered and likes to fight like an alley cat would.

I then met Asuna, and her beauty garners my attention. She is a young woman with long brown hair and warm light brown eyes. Wearing a white garb with red trims that threaded vertically down to her skirt and bronze plate armor on her right breast.

I was planning to hit on her, but when Kirito told me he is in a relationship with her. To think that Kirito actually found love in a virtual gaming world. I never thought that long distance relationship could work, but fortunately for them they live close by. Asuna told me that she even gave up her life to save Kirito, knowing she would die in a death game. That lucky bastard.

"Hi Lysander, I'm Asuna. Is there anything you would like to ask me?" Asuna opened with.

This could be my first time answering and conversing with a girl. What would be appropriate to ask Asuna? I should give a clear understanding question to ask her. I pondered for a moment and came up with a good question for her.

"Asuna, have you had multiple coitus's with Kirito while you were together in the virtual world?" I asked, and her face became blushed in embarrassment. Glancing at the others, their mouths stood gape in shock that this was my first question asked.

"YOU IDIOT!" Asuna yells as she charges in at me and punched me with her right hand across my jaw. The impact of that punch struck me really hard,, and sent me flying until I crashed into a tree. I sure had it coming with such a bold question.

"I'm sorry Asuna, I meant no disrespect. I'm just concerned for you and Kirito. If you had coitus under the eyes of «Phantos System», administrators or «Sentinels», they will suspend you for depraved acts," I apologized explaining the reasoning behind my question. I can't tell if Asuna views me with no social skills, or a pervert. So far I am not making a good first impression.

Surprisingly after the last two awkward introductions the short pink hair girl with freckles on her face came up to me with a smile. She wears a red uniform that bears semblance to a maid, but wears metal armor on her left arm.

"My name is Lisbeth and I'm a very skilled blacksmith. If you're looking for a great set of armor or top shelf weapons you can come to me!" she explained.

"Thank you Lisbeth, I will call on your assistance when I need it," I replied thankful for a "normal" interaction and gaining an ally that would be very useful in supporting my quest.

Next to Lisbeth, is a small girl that has brown hair up in pigtails with a stature roughly about Lisbeth's size. On her left shoulder, is a blue feathered dragon.

"Nice to meet you Lysander, I'm Silica and this is my companion Pina!" she said as the dragon circled around us and landed on her head.

"Weird, I've never seen a dragon like that in «Gahenim Online», they usually have scales." I told Silica. Silica's face puffed up and defended her dragon,

"Pina is my companion in «Sword Art Online» and «ALfheim Online»."

"I see, Well word of advice keep Pina away from the black substance called Corruption. If any of it touches an NPC they will turn into a monster, dragons included. Ask Kirito, we've witnessed it first hand," I warned her. Silica looked worried based on what I said.

After talking to them, a small girl with long black hair hugged me below my torso. An elegant pink-white outfit and have white opera gloves almost makes her look like a princess almost. Is she roleplaying?

"I'm Yui! I'm so happy Mama and Papa let me have a Big Brother!" she joyfully exclaimed.

I looked around and couldn't see her parents, but when I saw the smile Kirito and Asuna were giving to me I figured they must be her parents.

"Did you two adopt her?" I asked them.

"Sort of. Back in «Sword Art Online» Yui was an AI that belonged to the «Cardinal System». She was nearly deleted by the system but I saved her and she now lives in my Nervegear. Since then we've become a family," Kirito told me.

"Thats nice, but honestly I don't particularly care for AIs as they are not alive," I told them.

"Can you show me your magic?" Yui asks me with a bright expression.

"Not now, I'm still recovering from my quest," I told her.

I then met Kirito's sister, Leafa. She has forest green hair, wearing a green and white outfit and is certainly... busty.

"My name is Leafa. Sorry I'm still a little down. While trying to exit the decaying forest there were orcs eating new player. I couldn't get to him in time to save him," she said.

"I understand Leafa, I also saw the orcs feasting on a person at their base. The first boss I had to face was an Orc Wizard accompanied by a horde of orcs," I told Leafa.

"What would you do if you failed to save a person?" Leafa asks me.

"I would pay their respects, and be done with it," I told her. She nodded and shifted gears.

"While I wasn't in SOA with my brother but I loved playing «ALfheim Online» as you can fly through the bright and vivid environment."

"Do you think you can handle «Gahenim Online»?" I asked Leafa.

"Yes," she confirmed to me with a warm smile.

Finally there was the icy blue haired girl with a blank expression, that dressed in a raggedy outfit that screamed for attention. I cannot tell if she is happy here at «Gahenim Online» or not. "I'm Sinon, an expert sniper in «Gun Gale Online». In «ALfheim Online», my archery skills are unmatched and I can hit ranged users two hundred miles from my position," she stated with her introduction.

"Are you enjoying your visit to «Gahenim Online»?" I asked her.

"Yes, I can be there to save my friends. Like earlier when Klein and Lisbeth are attacked by orcs and an ogre," she said looking back as Lisbeth and Klein who shot each other a glare before crossing their arms and looking away.

"I haven't heard of anyone with low levels slaying an ogre before," I told her. Sinon glared at me with her arctic blue eyes.

"It's a compliment," I said and Sinon finally did stop staring at me.

"I've gotten each of your backgrounds, fair enough I give you mine. I was an excellent beta player for «Gahenim Online». I woke up there without any memory and learned that I have to clear the game to regain them. Since then I've done things that others have deemed impossible. I've obtained the legendary «Drake Blade», escaped the incredibly deadly xenobeasts, fought off a horde of orcs by myself, defeated horrific bosses that you would find in nightmares, and convinced the pseudo-guild called Death's Assailants to back down despite the fact I was surrounded. It helped that I carried the blood of a xenobeast, but they turned tail and ran nonetheless," I said, and thought it might have come off as a bit unbelievable.

"I've seen what the xenobeasts can do. They spread the Corruption that is turning NPCs into monsters," Kirito said. His serious tone actually made the others to support my claims. Kirito has a way of filling me with both gratitude and a bit of irritation.

"Can we see the «Drake Blade»?" Kirito asks me. I nodded, and pulled out my virtual inventory to bring out the «Drake Blade». In my right hand, the silver blade shines in the darkness with its handle covered in dragon scales. Everybody is enamored by the sword's light. It was like the darkness around us wasn't there to begin with. I don't get it, as it is a sword without any magical properties.

"So you fought your way past a boss, through a dungeon and escaped xenobeasts at the Oath Shrine just to find a sword to replace the one I broke?" Kirito asks.

"Yes, because I owed you for helping me out a couple of times. But now, you owe me. Big time. You have no idea what I went through."

I handed Kirito the «Drake Blade», and his expression brighten with a smile.

"I don't think I've seen Kirito this happy since he obtained «Excalibur»," Sinon says.

"You know Lysander, that tale is a little hard to believe but you can't really argue with solid facts in front of us," Klein admits. Well it's nice that I am accepted as a friend now.

After Kirito finished admiring his new sword, he asked me with a mild expression,

"Now that we've became acquainted, what is your plan Lysander?"

A plan? Well I am searching my memories. If my new friends are willing to help me, I guess they can join my quest. I asked them in a peering tone,

"What levels are you at now? I am at level 20."

When asking them this question, they were silent. I can guess they started the game from scratch. Kirito broke the silence and admitted to me in a blithe expression,

"We actually started the game from scratch. We couldn't «Transfer» our «Seed» accounts into «Phantos System», as we would have to start over again and regain what we lost. Also, I did like you suggested Lysander. By buying «Gahenim Online», we haven't encounter the «Sentinels» so far."

It's a big gamble that they have chosen. I couldn't understand why they would not «Transfer» their «Seed» accounts into Phantos. Cardinal will be disestablished sooner or later, so they might as well move their accounts eventually. I can't argue with them, as they still carry attachment to their VRMMORPGs worlds. If they did «Transfer», they would have a better chance in surviving «Gahenim Online». On the bright side, the «Sentinels» haven't caught them breaking Phantos' laws, so they should be fine. I asked Kirito in a quizzical expression,

"But why didn't you «Transfer»? Surely you and your friends would have a better chance surviving «Gahenim Online» if you do so. Why risk everything you care about? Your... daughter for example. Wouldn't Phantos detect her and purge her like a common stinkbug?"

Kirito's expression remains the same. But the others are displeased with what I have said. Leafa is scowling at me, and Sinon is giving me that cold stare again. Yui is scared and is behind Asuna. I only spoke the truth as best I can. Kirito explained to me,

"Because I couldn't let you be trapped, like I was before."

I am surprise he would go through the trouble to help me escape my virtual imprisonment. As I look at Kirito's hands, they are shaking a little. I told Kirito in a positive glazed expression,

"If it's about your experience in «Sword Art Online», you're worry too much. If «Gahenim Online» was really a death game, then Sephirex would have been under massive lawsuits and be out of business. It's fine Kirito, I recovered one of my memories, so what's the problem? I would rather be fighting to free myself, and not be used as a pawn. So why do you care about me being trapped in a game?" I said in a positive tone.

Kirito 's face lightened up at my words of encouragement. Is Kirito that concerned for me? The others are filled with my inspiring speech as well. Kirito said to me in a small upbeat tone,

"Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Save it."

I interrupted Kirito in a calm tone. I feel bored now, and I want do something. With a whimsical smile on my face, I said to them,

"We first need to earn level ups, if we are to face bosses. Unlike other games you played, do not take any of your enemies lightly. If you die, you will lose progress on quests and items."

Silica and Yui's expressions are repulsed with what I said. Yui is holding Asuna's hands tight, and Silica hugging Pina between her small breasts. I am trying to say when you die in «Gahenim Online» you will lose stuff in a friendly manner. Not in a nasty mood. Asuna calmed them both down by reminding them,

"We'll protect you guys. We'll survive this world together!"

Asuna is a perfect role model for being a big sister and mother. Klein got up from the log and joined in Asuna's conversation by saying,

"Yeah! With all of us working together, we have a chance!"

Lisbeth got up as well and playfully teased Asuna. She said with a cheery smile,

"He's right! With Kirito and Lysander by our side, we can accomplish anything!"

Lisbeth is maybe too hopeful, as I can't let them get harmed. I opened a virtual menu with my fingers to bring up a map. I said to them while using my right index finger,

"First we pick a challenge quest back at Beten. There should be a three star challenge for us. Weaker players such as Lisbeth and Silica, will have to be behind of high level players like me, Kirito and Asuna."

Lisbeth and Silica with violent anger yelled at me,

"Why is that?"

I told the two girls in a neutral tone,

"Because you have weak combat stats. It is only logical and it is also for your safety. Sinon will provide cover for us in the middle. Leafa and Klein can cover our rear. As for Yui, who can watch her while we're earning experience points?"

Right in front of my eyes, a bright light surrounds Yui and she transformed into a pixie. Now the size of a butterfly, Yui flew towards Kirito and hides inside his chest pocket. Yui told me with a happy expression,

"I can help too, Big Bro! I can guide us to the location we'll be looking for!"

Well this solves that problem. I concluded my plan by saying,

"While I find a suitable quest for us, ready on your armor and equipment. Then we head towards our destination. Kirito?"  
Kirito got up from his log and said,

"Lysander's right. It is a safe strategy to use. He also has magic skills we can rely on."

As I stretched my legs and readied myself to return back to Beten, Klein snarled in a peeved voice,

"Like what kind of magic?"

I responded back to Klein by snarling back at him,

"The kind of magic that saves your ass."

xxx

As I arrived back at Beten. As always, it is buzzing with players like it always seem to be. I see that the «Sentinels» are as watchful as always with their slanted yellow eyes, perched on top of the buildings. I don't think the players don't have the guts to defy the rules here in «Gahenim Online» running on «Phantos System». If they try to circumvent the rules, the players might get suspended or worse.

Kirito. I don't know how you did it. But you managed to avoid detection from our 'protectors' after all. I was a beta tester in «Gahenim Online», so I am a pro at this. I am better than you Kirito. What am I feeling? My heart is burning... is it that I ate something spicy? No... there's no way that I am jealous. I am mature enough to be above feeling that childish emotion.

I have to focus on finding an appropriate quest for my new friends. There should be a bulletin board that gives out challenge quests. Three stars should do, as the nine of us can clear this level quest without being distracted along the way.

The bulletin board is near the plaza fountain when I escorted Anna. What I see is unbelievable and my jaw dropped in disbelief as it is packed with dozens of players from different countries in a long line. It might take a while for the players to pick the quests they wanted. I moaned in frustration, I stepped to the back of line.

As I begin to wait in the line, a girl with glasses falls in behind me next. She has red-pinkish hair that has a ponytail on her right side. Her eyes are light blue like Sinon's, but are more peaceful like the waves of the ocean. When I looked at her, she quickly turned her head into another direction. _What's her problem?_ I wonder.

After a bit of a wait, my turn to pick a quest is coming up. As the last player leaves, I looked at what quests are still remaining and there are very few quests to choose. I see five star quests are picked less, while one to three stars are picked the most.

I push the three stars list with my finger, and six quests are left to choose. Being pretty decisive it didn't take me too long to choose. I found the perfect quest for our group and I'd relay the details to them back at the campfire. First thing I need to do is restock my inventory though.

After picking up some healing potions, antidote vials and elixirs at a shop, I begin to travel back to the camp.

While walking along the road out of town, I felt something rubbing against my right leg. I looked down to see a cat with cream fur, purring loudly in great joy. Well I found something safe I can touch. As I try to put my hand down to pet the cat's soft fur, the cat ran away from me. But the cat didn't ran that far. It's almost as if the cat is trying to tell me something. I decide to follow the cat, and the cat leads me to where I was heading anyways; back to the campfire with my friends.

I then heard a voice, one that spoke to me a in an unidentified tone of gender,

"How does it feel? Knowing that you lack the strength. That your 'friend' has everything that you lack."

As my eyes search for the voice, I looked down below to see the cat. The cat grins at me with delight, like it was mocking me. If that cat actually spoke to me, so much for being a good cat. I said to the deviant cat in an irate tone,

"What are you talking about?"

The cat remains content as it jumps a great height on to a tree branch with great height. The cat looks at me with its dark pink jubilant eyes, as if it is trying to pester me. It continues to speak in a cheerful voice while stretching its legs in a limber manner,

"In time, you will understand my meaning."

I was... greatly disturbed from it. I wanted to ask the cream-fur cat for more questions, but it ran into the forest and among the brush it would be difficult to find. What is the cat telling me? But I only lost my memories. I earn back my memories if I defeat the bosses. What more is there than that?

xxx

I returned back to the campfire to meet my companions. They are all excited to head out on this quest, even with the weak equipment they have.

"Alright everyone, I've gotten us a quest. We should get a move on as the nocturnal predators will attack us if we wait around too long. Also I know its three in the morning in America so I figure its getting close to dinner time over in Japan. I say carpe diem, we need to gain some levels to fight harder bosses in the near future so lets get going while you guys have some time." I told them.

"What exactly are we up against with this quest?" Asuna asked me.

"The quest we are taking is traveling towards Keep of Balsthy on the road near Mount Dagger. The quest is we have to kill an insane fanatic called «Lost Wizard» that worships some monster named Naxu. With Kirito armed with the «Drake Blade» and his blue sword, I am equipped with «Hermia» and upgraded magic spells. We will both fight off enemies to give the others time to attack or recover. Yui will find Keep of Balsthy, as her role as a navigational pixie," I answered.

"Don't think I'm going to let you and Kirito take all the fun in the fight!" Klein said slapping Kirito on the back with a grin.

"Back in «ALfheim Online» Klein and I were able to coordinate a really good combo attack. I think we could adapt and something similar here." Leafa said. I nodded and moved on,

"Asuna will be fighting up front with Kirito and I. Since she has attuned her class to learn medicinal magic, Asuna will be the healer in the team." I remembered the last time I healed anyone it was Kirito, when he was skewed by that knight. Glad someone will be taking that role for me. I can't save everybody, but I can fight off enemies.

"Sinon will be the archer to cover us and snipe at enemies with long distance attacks." I said and thought back to when I first saw Sinon honed in and shot at a flying deer. The way she killed that animal was perfect. I did doubt her at first thinking that no one can kill a flying deer in one shot. Despite her low levels, she really is skilled with her class.

"As for Lisbeth and Silica, they will be our supporters. Lisbeth will buff us with earth magic to boost DEF, while Silica will use Pina to distract the enemies' concentration," I finished with the game plan. Apparently Lisbeth and Silica had gotten over about their battle position, and are not mad at me anymore. With the plan sorted everyone gathered their gear and we set out towards our quest.

I never talked during our travel to Keep of Balsthy, as I am concentrating walking towards our destination. The others however are talking nonstop as how beavers communicate each other. Asuna tapped on my shoulder and when I was about to remind her about how I don't like to be touched, her finger was pointed towards the sky. I looked up and saw the sun rising from darkness. All of them were thrilled to see the sun coming up.

_Nothing amusing about the sun coming up._ I thought. Why would they watch the sun rise? I continue moving on towards the destination, as Yui pointed the direction north for us. As I continue walking, the pixie Yui appears before me and changes back to her child form. She asks me in a peering childish tone,

"Why aren't you watching the sun with us, Big Bro?"

Why would I waste my time watching the sunrise? My eyes looked at the left, seeing my friends as they look at the sun. It seems they haven't noticed that Yui left. I told Yui in a dour tone,  
"Why should I praise the sun?"

Yui is looking at me with the eyes of a puppy dog. She said to me,

"I never saw the sunrise before. I want everybody to see it. Even you, Big Bro!"

I can't say no to her, as her eyes could actually cry. I don't want Yui to make a scene. It would alienate me from my new friends if I hurt Yui's feelings. With a heavy sigh, I reluctantly said to the AI child,

"OK, fine. I'll spend time with you watching the sunrise."

Yui grabs my hand and takes me back to where the gang are. Her cherubim face brightens with happiness, as we watched the sunrise.

"Thanks for watching the sunrise Big Bro," Yui whispery thanked me.

We saw the sun rising, and with that out of the way, we continued on our quest. As soon as we finish this quest, I will continue finding a way to learn «Incarnation Skills», and become stronger. And Yui hopefully will stop annoying me. She is innocent, but is annoying.

We arrived at Keep of Balsthy, and it is an old decaying castle. Once it was a powerful bastion for commuting with elves, dwarves, and humans. Now a home to the Corrupted and monsters.

"This place is kind of a dump don't you think?" Klein sneered.

"It is a dark fantasy game," I reminded him.

The gate is beyond repair, and I led the team inside the Keep of Balsthy.

As we enter inside, the area that once sold grocery is now littered with corpses and skeletons. The group were struck by something. My compatriots were horrified at the scene, but I wasn't. Chances of findng any living NPCs are rare outside Beten. Yui flew from Kirito's chest pocket, and returned to the form of a little girl. Yui's face is in sad dumbfounded look as she took in the scene at the dull market. I looked at the crestfallen Asuna with her lips shut tight that is muttering something, but that wasn't my concern. My concern is what killed those people. I walk close to one of the corpses, and I pulled out some kind of black knife. I used «Psychometry» to learn the object's past.

In the eyes of the object, I see the plaza around me is burning. The peasants are running in fear, as they are slaughter by the Corrupted and other monsters. I see one peasant in front of me, as he is struck by multiple black knives. And the vision ends here.

My consciousness return to the present world of a deserted keep.

"A long time ago, these people were slaughtered by the Corrupted and monsters. And as for the knife, it's not a knife. It's actually a black needle. I can guess what kind of monster we're going to face," I told the gang. Walking up to the horrified Lisbeth and asked her,

"Is it possible to forge the needle into a weapon?"

As Lisbeth is about to answer my question, Kirito yelled at me,

"What about the people Lysander?! Do you even care about them?!"

God damn it. I can see where this is going. It happened when I was going to finish off Hesrol, but Kirito stopped my killing blow. Leafa's stern expression is looking at me and Sinon is giving that cold stare again, and she must be handling it better than I am. I told Kirito in a dour expression,

"Those corpses and skeletons we see are not real. They are part of the game. Even if those peasants were still alive, they are not real. You viewed this as some kind of loss?"

Kirito's blacken face, nodded at my question. I told Kirito,

"I thought we learned a lesson back at Mount Dagger. What happened to the dead isn't my concern, but we're trying to complete a quest. Remember? We can worry about it later."

As I stored the black needle in my virtual inventory, Asuna saw something inside the castle and she gasped.

"What was it? What did you see?" I asked her. Asuna replied in a petrified tone,

"There was some sort of creature. I can't tell... if it's human or not."

Asuna's face is filled with horror. I told Asuna,

"Then stay here. I'll be the first to go inside and scout around."  
Asuna regains her composure and became irritated. She grabbed my collar and said to me,

"I'm not scared!"

My face remains composed in front Asuna's grim expression. I said to her,

"Well I guess you're not scared after all."

I took Asuna's hands off my collar, and I begin heading towards inside the keep. Lisbeth and Silica's tensions are high, thinking that infighting might happen. I don't want to fight them. I feel only irritation, and they feel sorry for the dead. I told them in aloof voice,

"After all of you are done mourning for the dead that we barely know, you may feel free to aid me against the boss. I'm not wasting my time."

As so, I begin traveling the once decorated hallways by myself.

Twenty minutes have passed and I have explored the depths of the keep. The Corrupted are more freakish than I anticipated. One of them looked like a millipede with a human's face on, and another is a four armed knight with a head of a multi-eyed raven. I burned these grotesque things with my fire magic without much hassle.

Walking on the tattered, blood stained rug, I notice the staircase that leads directly to the basement. Maybe the boss is below this floor.

As I arrived in the basement, the room is filled with torture devices, and its walls covered with old dark crimson blood. There are even living Corrupted still trapped in agonizing pain from the machines. Their forms barely looked human anymore. Classic trope for a dark fantasy, as there always is a torture room.

I heard footsteps. The sound came from behind me, so I readied my sword and fire magic. I felt anxious from the sound, as the figure could strike me now. As the footsteps come closer to where I am, I begin to attack the figure. But when I saw who it is, I came to a screeching halt mid attack.

Yui of all the people, she followed me here.

"I saw you arguing with Mommy and Daddy, is everything alright?" Yui asked, concerned for me. I asked Yui in a mad but whispered voice,

"Why would you follow me into a deadly castle?! Do you even know how dangerous it was for you to follow me?!"

Yui's eyes are getting ready to cry now. Her face is puffed up and she hugs my lower torso. She is crying very hard. Her weeping sound like a whale. I suddenly forgot that even if she is an AI, she is still a child. Crap. I dropped down on my knees to look at her face and whispered to her in a soft stern voice,

"Why would you risk your life just to follow me in the keep?"

Yui wiped away the tears from her face with her hands and said to me,

"I-I wanted you to come back with Papa, Big Bro. I don't like you fighting with Papa!"

I never thought that someone like her -an AI- would actually plead me to go back to Kirito and his friends. I give a slight smile to Yui and said to her in soft tone,

"Listen, Yui. How about we go back to the entrance, and meet up with your mom and dad. OK?"

Yui's stopped crying and she nodded. As I got back up and we were getting ready to leave, the dreaded presence I felt before returned.

_Oh crap!_ I thought.

A whooshing sound is made and I pushed Yui over to avoid an object that strikes the grey brick walls. Yui is safe from harm. When her eyes opened up, she looks greatly terrified and screams. I looked at what object is and it was the same black needle I saw at the market. The fresh red paint spewing I saw came from... my left arm. And I've been afflicted with bleeding status, that means I losing HP overtime. Great. What shot me is coming out from the corners of the shadows with a pair of menacing red eyes. As it exits from the darkness, a large black porcupine fiend comes into view. The name of the beast is Naxu the monster that we are supposed to slay.

I heard a creaky laugh that came out from the shadows. A hooded figure removes his cowl, and what we saw is a deformed wizard robed in a parody of a bishop's clothing. What I can see of the hooded sorcerer's left side is a face that's attached to the mask with piercings on his smiling lips below and many yellow eyes on his right arm. I realize who that figure is, its is the «Lost Wizard». With the sorcerer's deformed right hand gesturing at me and Yui, Nexu begins firing its black needles.

xxx

Damn it!

During my argument with Lysander, I didn't notice that Yui went missing. I called Yui's name, but she wouldn't respond. Asuna became concerned as well, as she also begin to yell out Yui's name. The whole group started searching as we turned every stone unturned outside the keep. Twenty minutes had passed and we couldn't find her. It was like Yui disappeared into thin air, and that's when I realize something.

Yui became quickly attach to Lysander, calling him Big Bro. I don't think Lysander was really fond of that idea. Yui wanted to see Lysander's magic. If Yui isn't outside of the keep... she is inside the keep.

I know that we are supposed to work together as a team, but when I saw corpses and skeletons in the abandoned market. I was angry... angry that I couldn't save them. But Lysander doesn't view them as people, whereas I viewed the all people in «Gahenim Online» to be real.

I sympathize with the AIs that lives in their virtual world called Underworld. It was there that I learned «Incarnation Skills» and «Release Recollection» that helped me defeat the invaders from the leader of the Laughing Coffin, PoH and the terrorist who led the attack on Gabriel to save Underworld. I should've told Lysander the truth. I couldn't stop Yui from entering the keep, and now she's in danger because of me.

"Kirito, you know if you had been like this when we first met in «Gun Gale Online», with your deep caring for the AIs as real people, I would think you were a loner with no friends," Sinon stated. Well at least she's honest.

My breathing became fast in a panic erratic state. It was like when Asuna was imprisoned in «ALfheim Online», where I couldn't break through the «Guardian Knights». Seeing I was beginning to panic Leafa calmed me down,

"Its not your fault for arguing with Lysander. In order for Lysander to understand why you care about the NPCs in this game you have to tell him the truth."

I thanked my sister and hugged her.

Running towards the keep, Asuna followed me to find Yui. I activate my «Tracking» ability that allows me to find anyone, as long I know that person's face and scent. I found Yui's location, the basement of the keep. I prayed that we're not too late.

I decide to use my «Incarnation Skills» to reach Yui. I didn't care if Phantos was going to send «Sentinels» to suspend me. I asked Asuna to hold my hand, and she did as I grew black bat wings and we traveled at nearly as fast as the speed of light. Destroying all enemies that got in the way. As soon as we reached the stairwell to the basement, I deactivated my wings and we landed halfway down the stairs, proceeding at a running pace.

Asuna and I are nearly there to rescue Yui. That is when we heard a scream. A scream belonging to Yui. We ran through the corridors to find Lysander shielding Yui. His left arm is missing, and he is losing HP fast. The assailants are a monstrous black porcupine and a deformed sorcerer. As the porcupine fires multiple black needles, I activate my «Incarnation Skill», «Incarnation Blade».

xxx

I thought this was the end for me. As I shield Yui with my body, I was expecting my remaining fluids coat the girl. When I looked behind me, the black needles are sliced into tiny fragments. I looked behind the other direction, where I am surprised that Kirito and Asuna actually came to save my ass after the discussion we had. Despite my missing left arm, I still give a smile and said to Kirito,

"And I thought you loved the dead... then your girlfriend."

Kirito's stern expression said to me in a sardonic tone while pointing his two swords at the enemies,

"And I thought you needed your left arm to cast magic."

Kirito walks past me to face Nexu, while Asuna rushed over to me and Yui, as she cast a shield on us. She said to me in a worrying voice,

"Idiot! Just hang in there! I'll use my magic to patch you up!"

As she cast her healing magic on my bloody stub, I give a soft laugh and said to her with a weak voice,

"Aren't you a mother who shouldn't you be watching your kid."

Asuna give slight scowl at me and pinched my neck. Yui is happy to see her parents to save us. She give Asuna a bear hug.

"I'm sorry Mommy, I wanted to be with Big Bro even though it was dangerous. I won't run off again," Yui apologizes to her I'm glad for Yui to learn a good dangerous lesson. I looked at Kirito battling the black fiendish porcupine Nexu. Nexu vomits green liquid at Kirito. Kirito dodges it, with his longcoat burning from the vomit. While my HP is almost full thanks to Asuna's magic, my attention is turned to the «Lost Wizard».

I searched for the Lost Wizard in the torture room, and he is near at the large door I saw before. The sorcerer is casting some magic, and when I looked at what he is casting in such an erratic movement with his fingers, I realized what kind of magic he is using.

Chaos, the most powerful primordial magic ever seen. Compare to dark rituals and blood magic, they're just pathetic tricks to the power of Chaos. The story is that Chaos is neither good nor evil. It just is, what it is. If beings with weak will cannot control the powers of Chaos, they will go mad. And such the «Lost Wizard» who went insane by using Chaos.

If I remember right, when «Gahenim Online» was still in beta testing, we were warned by Malech that absolutely no one can use Chaos as a magic. The effects of players using Chaos is unknown, but purportedly can have serious mental defects towards the physical user. However, one beta tester attempted to use the power of Chaos to beat the game. Instead, Chaos consumed the player and the effect was stated to be serious in the real world. It was said that the player went into a vegetative state, forever lobotomized. Others said that the player became insane and started to murder people for the fun of it. Either way, the player was never spoken of again. Chaos has always been there in «Gahenim Online», being completely unpredictable.

I lightly pushed Asuna away from me, and got up from the stained ground. She is worried about me, but I gestured with my facial expression that I'm fine. I ready «Hermia» in my right hand and stealthily approached towards the insane wizard. I told Asuna,

"Focus on Yui, I'll focus on the wizard."

Asuna nodded in agreement, While sneaking, I see Kirito is battling Nexu with man-made swords versus natural swords. Both of them are losing HP with each hit, as Kirito is attacking Nexu with everything he got. Kirito yelled out «Starburst Scream» to begin his combo attack, only for his right shoulder to be impaled by a red-blue energy spear.

"KIRITO!" Asuna yelled with great concern. The «Lost Wizard» chuckles in a hectic tone. Nexu then stand up on its hind legs to become more bipedal. It pulls out two large black needles from its back to be used as swords, and is ready to battle against the impaired swordsman.

He can't beat Nexu with just one arm. If things can't change soon... then we're screwed. My left stump's blood drips with each drop. Even with a healer like Asuna, the bleeding effect is still active. My HP is below the final quarter of the bar now, and I could almost pass out. Not even my passive ability can slow down the bleeding effect. I fell down on my knees, and I couldn't hear anything now. I see Asuna charge in to help Kirito and Nexu smacks Asuna into the wall with its black needle sword, knocking her unconscious. Kirito is still hanging in there. But it shouldn't be possible in this game. His HP bar is almost empty. Does Kirito have a strong will to keep going? Nexu roars, as it prepares to finish off Kirito.

I couldn't hear the stabbing sound of entrails, but what I did see is an arrow striking one of Nexu's eyes. What I see at the torture room's entrance is Sinon, along with the others. Klein and Leafa charge in with their sword to attack Nexu. Only for them to be attack by the «Lost Wizard's» Chaos magic. Lisbeth buffs up the party with an earth spell that increases DEF. Silica sending her dragon Pina to breathe fire at Nexu's face. Nexu roars were loud enough that it stunned all of its attackers.

Kirito... while I won't admit it to you, I greatly envy you. You have your friends, lover, and a daughter. I lack those things... but that doesn't mean I get finished here. I will not... be defeated by a psycho with a pet hedgehog!

I got my feet back up on the ground, and I continue to stealthily attack the «Lost Wizard». I don't think the deformed sorcerer notices me yet, as he is laughing at my friends failing to kill Nexu. Bastard. I'm almost near where he is, as my sword is ready to strike. It ends here and now.

The sword pierces the «Lost Wizard's» heart. When he looked at me, his face is twisted in pain, loss of desire, shock and anger. The «Lost Wizard» attempted to cast Chaos magic, but failed and his mutated arm melts into pink sludge. The «Lost Wizard» falls down on his back, not to rise again. By now, Nexu's body began warping. Without the power of Chaos to maintain its hold in this reality, it will explode, possibly taking the entire keep with it. I yelled at the top of lungs to my friends,

"GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

Kirito understood, as he took the unconscious Asuna and carries her romantically. Even with his right arm impaled from before, he is doing it. Leafa and Sinon rushed over here to pick me up. I gave everything I had to kill that sorcerer, I'm not sure if I can walk now. While the two girls carry me, my eyes became focused on Leafa's bouncing breasts. I focused myself to focus my eyes on the ground instead to avoid more awkwardness.

As we made it outside of the bastion, a powerful explosion destroys Keep of Balsthy. It was powerful enough to knock us all down. All of us landed roughly on the grasslands but we all made it out alive, as the English message is above us. My consciousness is fading now. But I feel that I need to... rest...

xxx

I awaken on a bed. I look to my left, and see that my arm did grow back. That's one of my concerns down. My left arm must have regenerated, as time has passed. Usually when player loses a limb, it will be regenerated in about an hour or two.

I attempted to get up, but I am still exhausted from that last battle. I looked at the window to see outside as it almost afternoon. I needed to check my virtual menu with my hands to check where I am, what happened to my friends, and did we manage to complete that quest?

The door opens, and Asuna came inside the room. She saw me that I am awake now and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know that was pretty reckless of you," she said in a playful yet lecturing tone.

"Yeah well you did run in only to be knocked out by a giant porcupine," I retorted with a smile. The other person who came to the room is Yui. The cheery girl rushes over to hug me, as her 'older brother' is awake now. I still feel pain and I gently push her with my hand. I give Yui a small noogie on her head like Klein did to me before.

"What happened at the Keep of Balsthy? Did we complete the quest?" I asked Asuna.

"Yes we succeeded. We all gained some XP and levels too," Asuna told me. She turned to Yui and smiled,

"Yui managed to get directions to lead the others to the basement to assist Kirito and I against Nexu. When you killed the Lost Wizard, the power of Chaos he used spun out of control. If you hadn't told the others to leave, we would all be roasted turkey," she said with a smile.

"You saved everybody from that boss, but was so heavily fatigued from that battle that we had to carry you back to Beten," she finished recounting the story.

They had rented a room at the inn where I recovered. The others had to log off «Gahenim Online» as it was getting late back at Japan. She, Yui, and Kirito stayed here at the inn waiting for me to wake up. I attempted to get up from the bed to stand up. My legs however give up on me, as my knees lands on the ground instead.

Asuna and Yui assisted me, helping to get me back up on my feet.

"I can do it," I insisted but Asuna sneered back at me by saying,

"Don't be a baby!"

Whatever. I don't feel like arguing with her anyway. As the two girls escorted me to a chair, "Kirito should be getting back from his fishing trip soon," Asuna said looking towards the door. Weird, I don't remember «Gahenim Online» have fish that could be caught. In fact, aren't the fish here supposed to be dangerous?

Speak of the devil. Kirito actually returned from his fishing trip. He carries a fishing rod in his right hand, while his left hand carried a bucket of fish. As Kirito puts the fishing rod down, he is slightly surprised to see that I have awaken. I asked Kirito,

"You were actually fishing? How did you even -"  
"Save it. I learned it from the best like you."

Kirito interrupted my sentence. He actually understands how to play «Gahenim Online» now. Well played Kirito. Despite how much I congratulate Kirito, I still feel bitterness in my heart. Kirito stored the fishes in his inventory and sat down on a chair. Kirito's expression is meaningful. He said to me,

"I was acting weird again. I'm sorry Lysander."

"For what?" I asked.

"I am attached to this world, not because it's realistic. It's because it was once a living world that belonged to AIs," he said.

What is Kirito talking about? AIs that have a home? That's preposterous. I might as well play along with this. I asked Kirito in an impassive manner,

"What do you mean?"

"There is a reason why I came to «Gahenim Online». I'm going to tell you a story."

* * *

Edit: Special thanks to Fullmetalf4i for taking his time to edit this chapter!

Author's notes: Kirito is going to explain a story to Lysander. A story that summarizes the tale of «Project Alicization». Will Lysander believe Kirito's story? What other surprises are in store for our heroes? Find out in the next chapter!

There are a few shout outs I wrote in this chapter. One example is the infamous Chapter 16.5 filled with *_* that made Asuna blush. A chapter that will never be spoken again. Write down what other shout outs you can spot by writing down your review!

Forewarning, at the end of August, I got college classes to do. So I might be busy with education stuff.

Thanks to Reki Kawahara, for creating Sword Art Online!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:** The Truth

«Project Alicization».

A story about the human souls that I have experience. An experience that I will never forget. A world that I became attached to. It was supposed to be my last adventure. But every end, has a beginning.

As I see Lysander sitting on a chair with an impartial look on his Caucasian face, I told him about my last adventure. I'm not sure if Lysander is going to believe my story, as it is a like a Hollywood movie. As Asuna and Yui sit down on a couch, I begin to tell Lysander of my near death experience. A meaningful life lesson story about the human souls in our hearts.

The development was created by a mysterious company known as Rath. Led by Seijuro Kikuoka, allegedly a member Ministry of Internal Affairs. They created «Project Alicization» for only one thing: to create AIs for war. I was part of Project Alicization, testing the virtual world called Underworld. It was perfect for me. I could stay in this virtual world forever.

One day near the end of June, when I was escorting Asuna back to her house, we were attacked by Johnny Black. A former Laughing Coffin member and part of Death Gun, he attempted to attack me and Asuna, where I managed to stop him, but I was injected by the «Death Gun». I actually died. But I survived my death somehow, however my brain was damaged. That is when Kikuoka pulled the strings.

Rath took me hostage to hooked me up to Underworld. It was supposed to be heal my brain but when the terrorists from the United States attack, I lost my will to fight... because a dear friend of mine died. Eugeo... he was a great friend that I had in Underworld. He helped me accept to move forward in my life.

The U.S. teams were sent to capture Alice and hand it over to its employer. Led by Gabriel, he was planning to betray the U.S. once he has captured Alice. He murdered a lot of people in Underworld, gathering souls to satisfy his wish.

He was assisted by PoH, former leader of the red guild in «Sword Art Online» Laughing Coffin. It was PoH who leaked the information of the LC's hideout. His goal was to make me a player killer. They were both sociopathic and met their end in Underworld.

Everybody from reality, Asuna, Klein, Suguha, Shinon, Lisbeth, Silica and «ALfheim Online» players risked their own accounts to save me and Underworld. They almost lost, but I saved Underworld and my friend Alice. As I fight Gabriel, Asuna escorts Alice to the Altar to enter Reality.

After my battle against Gabriel, I thought that I was to be trapped in Underworld alone. But Asuna stayed behind to be with me. For the next two hundred years inside Underworld, we had many adventures and our memories inside the virtual world was ultimately erased in our minds.

Alice began working towards a goal that the people of Underworld and Reality well be coexisting in harmony. The people of Underworld gave Alice a title called «Exultant». It's similar to a job that a U.S. President does when attending the U.N acting as the ambassador. Almost two months has passed, and little progress has been made. Few people made friends with the «Fluctlights», while the others avoided them. There isn't any incident between that bridge yet. It's going to take a while to build a bridge.

As for Kikuoka... he was presumed dead in the public's eyes, but he is still around. He claims that he will find a way to bring a bridge to Underworld and Reality to peace. I don't think that is his true goal. The knights who lives in Underworld are born to fight after all, and Kikuoka might convince them to fight against foes on foreign territory.

There was one thing that bothered me. A traitor inside Rath named Yanai leaked the information to an American company. But to who exactly... I don't know. A person with vast influence must have manipulated the CIA to attack Rath out of fear that should Kikuoka's project succeed, soldiers will be put out of commission. Even if they did succeed in capturing Alice, they would be silence to keep the incident a secret.

I thought it was over... then Kayaba arrived in Underworld. Me, Asuna, and Alice went to investigate, where we fought the Abyssal Horror. After finding Selka, we found the signal that originated from «Gahenim Online», I couldn't understand at the time why he would show me this signal.

A month ago before «Gahenim Online» was released, an anonymous user sent me an email. A message that said to me,

**| Brave Warrior,**

**A world is destroyed. The people desperately attempted to contact others who would aid them. But they were too late to find help. Are you their hero who will avenge them?**

**The world once had a different name for where they lived. It is forgotten now. It is now called Gahenim, "destination for devastation." Their own pride destroyed them. For they have angered God.**

**Their blood spilt in the holy land, insects ravaged farms for food, the coveted humans brought demons by their own hands in trying to colonize the elves' lands, dragons descended from the heavens to torch the haughty dwarves, and the stain that the elves brought forth upon the world by summoning grisly monsters that spread the taint. Henceforth they doom themselves out of their sins.**

**Take a look at Gahenim's beta players' kills. |**

The message ends here, and at the bottom is a video footage of the beta «Gahenim Online». It has to be a spam, as I was tempted to delete it. But I do love video games. I clicked the video footage and I saw things that burned in my mind. The audio was mute that I cannot hear any carnage.

What I saw was a cold gray hooded man with his face obscured by his hood, slaying innocent peasants with his sword that lacks colors at a burning village. A large crushing sword that could cut trees as papers and lacks any color. One of the peasants began bleeding from his head, transforming into a hideous ferret warped into the form of a anteater. As the monster attack the cowled figure, he raises his left hand and fires black and white lightning. Destroying the monster like it never had existed before.

A peasant saw that scene and is petrified. The black knight covered in what appears to be in dragon bones approaches to the peasant. His left hand towards reaches out the peasant to tear out his head. I felt my chest throbbing with rage. I wasn't there to stop this bloodshed. What I only saw is the heartless cloaked man's name coming up; Malech.

Malech is the founder of «Gahenim Online», why would he destroy his creations? If Malech is hiding something, I need to find out. That's why I asked Yui to hack «Phantos System» to create an account for me. I brought the weapons originating from Underworld, «Sword of the Night Sky» and «Blue Rose Sword», as I am use to the weapons. I need to find answers inside «Gahenim Online».

I finished telling the story of «Project Alicization» to Lysander, I feel drained telling that story. Asuna and Yui looked worried at me. They know my attachment to virtual worlds than reality. I need to make sure that Malech isn't planning something terrible.

Lysander who listened intently to my story, laughs hysterically. Knocking his fist on the maple table as whacking a mole. Asuna glares at Lysander with an angry face. I expected Lysander would react like this. As soon Lysander calmed down from his laughter, he said in a playful tone while wiping a tear in his eye,

"Kirito! Man that's a good story you come up with! AIs with souls? That's crazy! The only AI with a soul here is Yui! That story is good enough to be one of Hollywood's films. Or better yet, a video game story! Why should I believe this story?"

I opened my inventory to present the «Blue Rose Sword» to Lysander on a wooden table. It was a sword that Eugeo once used. Now it is my sword. I nearly choked when I remember my time with Eugeo. Lysander looks at my face, and is confused. I said to Lysander with my two closed hands on my lap,

"This sword that I use... came from Underworld."

Lysander's head tilt left with an expression of a confused dog and replied back to me with a wry tone,

"Or you just modded your elemental sword to look blue."

He's not going to believe my story. Unless... I told Lysander in a serious expression I wear,

"Underworld is where I learned «Incarnation Skills»!"

That got Lysander's attention. His facial expression became curious, as his eyebrows shifted up. Lysander said to me in his folded arms across the chest,

"If that's true, then how are you using «Incarnation Skills» that is being monitored by Phantos?"

"Because «Incarnation Skills» can only be used if a person like me carries a strong will."

"But how? I have tried to learn «Incarnation Skills» by myself. I was beginning to think that you were cheating."

"I kinda did cheated a little when Yui created an account for me. The «Sentinels» knew that I cheated. That's why they attacked me."

"When you repaired the broken sword. Was that an «Incarnation Skill», as well?"

I hesitated a little. I said to Lysander,

"Yes..."

Lysander asked me in a curious tone,

"Are you sure that you didn't cheat?"

I explain to Lysander,

"That's the truth."

Lysander is confused at what I said. He said to me,

"If that's true, then why can't you teach me?"

Teaching a foreign player on «Incarnation Skills» would be risky. Even if I did agree, how am I going to teach Lysander? Learning an «Incarnation Skill» for me was when I fought PoH and Gabriel. Lysander comes from a different time zone, and I'm already missing my curfew.

Online relations are steadily getting worst in the world. If someone could take advantage of this power, it would be catastrophic. I blamed myself for not telling Lysander the truth. Lysander is kind, wise, and strong-willed. He is rambunctious, but a great friend to have despite in a different part of the world. He even saved Yui from a boss. I do owe him that much. I said to Lysander,

"Alright. I teach you «Incarnation Skills», because I trust you."

Getting up from his chair, Lysander cautiously said to me,

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

As Lysander is climbing on a wooden oak staircase to return back to the room we rented for him, he said to me in a calm voice,

"Until then, I'll be farming to gain experience."

As Lysander left, it is time to log off. It is getting pretty late in our time now. I told Yui we have to leave. As she changes into her pixie form, Asuna hold my left shoulder. I looked at her, and her face is discontent. Asuna said to me,

"Are you sure you can trust Lysander? He is such a little kid."

Tell me about it. Lysander is like me in some ways. We're naïve and enjoy fun video games, but I grow up faster than Lysander. I have many trials that was filled with sorrow and tragedy. Some that still haunts me to this day. But this time, I'm sure that I can help Lysander without losing lives in the progress.

But «Sword Art Online» wasn't such a dark world with depressed atmosphere like «Gahenim Online». It was a virtual world that we could live in harmony, even if we players were trapped. The NPCs that I seen in «Gahenim Online» either dies or transforms into a monster. It was like a plague that brought something much worse than death. «Gahenim Online» is like a world without hope. Only hatred and sorrow lingers here. I looked at Asuna's eyes and said to her with bright determination in my voice,

"I trust him. He's like me in a way."

Asuna slowly smiled. We logged off Gahenim Online and get ready for sleep. I should plan a better curfew before heading back in an American VRMMORPG.

xxx

A black crow perch on a tree watches through the window to see a black hair young man logs off with a brunette young woman. The bird has watched them since they enter the «Lost Mayim». The crow looks closely intently with its orange eyes through the window to see the small creature in the young man's chest; upon inspecting it, the creature is a pixie. A girl with long black hair in her elegant white dress. She wasn't supposed to exist in this world. As pixies have been extinct for many centuries before foreigners came from a different land.

A land called Reality.

The black crow flew from its tree branch to begin reporting to its master. Avoiding the «Sentinels» that are patrolling in the land and sky, the crow travel to a barren wasteland that is devoid of life. There, a cavern that is pitch black for the light that cannot breach. The crow enters the cavern at high-speed. Inside the cavern is dark, there is nothing to see. The light cannot breach the dark is called the Abyss.

The black crow alone, can see the darkness with its special orange eyes. Flying in a labyrinth naked to the invisible eye. The crow lands on the ground in front of an open cavern. Not even darkness is alone. A distorted sound is heard in a buzzing noise. The black crow shrieks towards the sound to clarify it is here to report for their master.

Out of the darkness, six glowing red eyes looked at the black crow. What came out of the darkness is a behemoth-sized xenobeast that toppled through golems that man desperately made to fight off its kin. The crow flaps its wings to land on the huge xenobeast's head, and the monster begins walking back into the dark.

As the large xenobeast enters in a cave, hundreds of its smaller kin are at the cavern's holes. Their slit six red eyes pierced below at the ground, while the body is bowing down to the large black and red vortex. Their master speaks from the profane whirlpool. The crow flew from the large xenobeast's head to land in front of the vortex, standing near the edge of the cliff. The crow began reporting to the master about a group of humans. A human named Lysander gave the «Drake Blade» to the one called Kirito. The ominous wind blew faintly. The crow continues with its cries that they also mentioned a world beyond theirs. A world that Reality hides is called the Underworld.

The wind stopped blowing. The master is intrigued by the news. A world beyond theirs. The vortex dies down a little. The master is pleased by the report. The master states that the fools does not know the Drake Blade's purpose. Created by a bond between a human and dragon that hoped to stop the Abyss spread of darkness opened by the elves. Only to stall their progress. The «Drake Blade» can harm them, but it is only a sting of a bee. The master thought that the sword was destroyed, along with the inhabitants that once lived there. Why would they protect the sword, knowing it ultimately failed to banish the Abyss?

The master orders the crow to continue spying on the man. The crow nods to the order. The vortex creates a portal. The portal shows the peaceful village Beten. The master could send the xenobeasts to destroy the village. But that would be due time. The crow flew towards the portal to continue spying.

The entranced xenobeasts that watched the vortex is then dissipated. The master is gone for the moment. The hated things knew Gahenim will be theirs to rule. As darkness has already won.

xxx

AIs with souls? That is the most hilarious and ludicrous thing I ever heard! Kirito is nice and all, but that's his reason? Because he cares about the NPCs that have souls? I really find that hard to believe. He even claims that the elves, humans, and dwarves _actually_ lived in «Gahenim Online» before beta testing began which by then, they're dead.

But still... when I found an NPC wearing a different equipment that I saw in the swamp. The expression on his face is covered in fear, before being killed by Parrish. The emblem I saw is similar to Kirito's swords. It can't be a coincidence now... can it?

I gathered my equipment from the rented room and exit the inn. After replenishing my inventory, I bought a mystical gem called «Holy Diamond» that can transport the user to a scene they already known. It was expensive to buy as it cost fifty thousand gold, but I haggled the price down to five hundred gold. The «Holy Diamond» will help me to transport much more easily. It beats walking.

I left Beten to begin finding the 'blazing fire' that is mentioned in my quest. I open the virtual menu to look at «Gahenim Online» map to see if a place is related to 'blazing fire.' Keep of Balsthy doesn't count as it is destroyed, and Mount Dagger certainly doesn't have any lava nearby. The areas that have fire would be «Eshtar Ruins». The problem is none of the players have found it accessibility. What am I missing?

"Well, you're pondering hard on what to do."  
I was startled by a voice I heard. I drew my «Hermia» as I turned my body to face someone. There is no one that I can see. I look down to see the same cream-fur cat from before. I pointed my sword at the cat and asks it in a livid mood,

"Why are you here to pester me?"

The cat remains in a calm mood, and spoke in the same unidentifiable voice,

"Try heading towards Beryl Capital. Maybe you'll find your answers here."

Beryl Capital? What is that cat talking about? The cat then evaporates like it was never there to begin with. I sheathed «Hermia» and begin to think. I don't think I heard of Beryl Capital before, but a pinging sound is made in my virtual menu. I opened up the virtual menu to see that a destination is marked for me.

Beryl Capital.

The direction points me to head towards the forest. Well as long it's not the forest that orcs dwells, I'll be fine. Walking to the forest, I will make progress on clearing foes in my way. The screen pops up to tell me I am in a region known as «Raqia Earth». This area has earth, wind, and thunder element, and little reminiscence of light and darkness elements as it provides healing skills and destructive powers respectively.

The forest is much clearer to see, now that the fog is gone. I can see more Corrupted that carries torches and a large flower with white petals and its center color is pink. As one of the Corrupted gets closer to the plant, a large insect monster with that same flower on top of its head eats a Corrupted in a ravenous manner. A good tutorial to start with; enjoy scenery and avoid plants.

As I carefully cross through the cavernous forest, I killed each Corrupted as I see. They were people, but now are monsters that acts like zombies that doesn't need any sustenance to survive. I do earn more experience points and gold that the enemies dropped.

As I climb up the hills, a message pops up in front of me to let me know that I am now at Barbed Plateau. I earned an achievement called "Poisonous Lands" for finding Barbed Plateau. Up ahead from the distance, I see an abandoned civilization with work of arts that is made of something else covered in moss. I wanted to take a closer look by running, but what I see is far from welcoming.

Orcs.

This time, their skin color is different that instead of lime green, it is sickly brown tone. Their faces don't have sharp teeth, but have small yellow beady eyes, cracked mouths and their hands are boned-blades with three lion-tooth fingers. Whatever the orcs are doing, they're just praying in front of a disintegrating statue that vaguely looks humanoid.

I decide not to mess with the orcs, as they may look stupid, they're not dumb. The arrow of my destination points to an abandoned city. Daytime still shines, and my friends lives in a different time zone. I need to create a marker on the next destination, so I can tell the others know where I head next. I continue to travel when I heard orcs' screams. Can't I have a simple day without players getting killed by mooks?

I opened my virtual menu to see if any NPCs or players are nearby. Only to see a huge static surrounded by many red dots that I can't tell who it is. I rushed over to the site to help out that person.

As I arrived, I see a brown cloaked figure fighting off against the orcs with his iron sword, as one of the orcs' blade-fingers destroyed his sword. If that guy is in trouble, I have to save him. I drew out my sword and rushed out to the rescue.

As I rushed into combat, the hooded guy drew out two iron daggers and cut apart the orcs like they were nothing. One of the tan orcs is behind him, but he just stabs in the orcs' head like it was nothing. As more orcs is about to surround him, he clasp his hands and begin chanting.

The symbols that looks like the ones I found in the swamp are created in light blue color. The cloaked figure's hands are moving fast as if playing a musical instrument. The symbols became brighter as his hands performs fast, as hordes of orcs begin approaching. As he finished chanting, the symbols that were formed begin firing blue lasers at the orcs. The orcs that were swarming towards the cloaked figure became vaporized.

Damn! That is strong magic! I should ask him where did he get that magic.

As I climbed down from a hill, I begin talking to the player as if nothing happened. I said to him in a friendly voice,

"I have to admit. That is strong magic. Can I ask where you get that -"  
A gurgling sound is heard. I looked at a barren spot to see an orc barely alive. Half of its body is missing legs. The orc is still attempting to get up and kill that player. The cloaked figure paced himself while readying a knife.

The orc snarls at him in a primitive grunt, while the veiled player chanted in a sad tone. The orc is stabbed to be silence for good. I walked up to that person and said to him,

"You missed one of the orc, but I still say you did great!"

As he retrieves his knife from the recent dead orc, he got up from the soiled ground and attack me. A knife is now near my throat. Was it something I said? I was only complimenting him. The cloaked figure uncovers his cowl to show a face. A face I did not see coming.

A girl! And she isn't human! She's an elf! If the elf is here, than that means - oh crap! Kirito actually spoke the truth!

Kirito told me that the elves are extinct by the time «Gahenim Online» was ready for beta testing. How did this elf survive? Are there other survivors?

Her skin is white as snow, her hair is white-yellow as a dandelion, and her eyes are amber. She's roughly around my height, and is about my age. Give or take.

The elf girl is mad at me, as her angry eyes stares at me and her lips shows her bared teeth that a direwolf would attack its prey. She said to me in a language that I cannot understand. I said to the elf girl,

"Can you speak English? I'm having a hard time to understand you?"

The elf girl is furious and she slaps my face, leaving a red-handprint on my face. The elf girl yelled at me in a feminine choleric voice,

"I was trying to say my name is Jazebel in my proud language, you foreigner! And yes, I can speak your English language!"

I yelled back at Jazebel despite her knife is near my throat,

"I was trying to be social with you! Aren't you elves supposed to be hospitable?"

Jazebel retorts back at my argumentative question,

"Aren't you humans supposed to be extinct like we were?"

Touché. Maybe she's not dumb after all. Jazebel interrogates me by asking,

"Why are you here?"

"I thought you needed help. But you took care of the orcs by yourself. Which reminds me, how can you learn that magic?"

"The orcs left me no choice. They didn't deserve to die, but I had to defend myself. As for the magic, NO you cannot learn my people's sorcery!"

Well I wasted my time. Jazebel is a rude elf. Aren't elves supposed to be calm, peaceful, and not bent on bloodshed?! Jazebel may have her dagger pointed at my throat. She fights with speed, and relies on magic. But I can use magic as well. What she lacks is cunning.

I use my hands to cast fire below the ground. Jazebel notices what I was doing, and I flung the fire at the ground. Smoke arises from the ground, and I use this opportunity to escape. I climbed back on the hill and ran. If Jazebel is coming after me, I need to form a plan, fast! Her speed is her strength, and she casts magic by chanting in Elvish language. I have an idea! I just need to-

**ZAP!**

I've been struck by something. What I see before me is a soldier that wears a helmet covering face and armor that looks futuristic. I attempted to draw my sword, but I can't feel anything...

Ah crap! If I can't feel my body, I can't defend myself. Whatever that soldier did, I'm in a paralyzed state. My mind's fading. I don't know what is happening... to me...

xxx

A soldier who wears advanced foreign armor fired the stasis beam from the automatic weapon at a young man with brown hair that wears clothing in «Gahenim Online». Accompanied by other armed forces that bear the black and white sword covered with blue and white flowers insignia, the soldier took off his helmet to show his face.

A gentleman with wavy, dark blonde hair look closer at the player with his violet eyes. Judging how fast he ran, he was fleeing from someone. The young elf woman who runs on the patchy grass fields, has caught up to the player. The elf is fuming with rage as she readies to strike down the player. The gentleman grabs her arm and scolds her,

"Jazebel! No!"

Jazebel shrugs off the soldier's hand and said in an angry tone,

"He had it coming Bala!"

"Then why did he attack you?"

Jazebel hesitates with her face blushes. Jazebel said to Bala in a false assurance,

"H-He was probably going to me violate me! I am a pretty elf girl who is 1300 years old."

Bala sarcastically replied in a calm tone,

"I'm sure he has reasons."

Bala was sent by the «Exultant» Alice from Underworld to investigate «Gahenim Online». When the «Star King» found the signal that came from an American VRMMORPG, they heard transmissions of sorts. The broadcast was primitive, but understandable. The language was the elves. It took only a few months to translate the language and breach the firewalls to reach «Gahenim Online».

Bala became the leader of the «Recon Team» with «Synthesis Machinists» as members to investigate «Gahenim Online». Mixed with medics, soldiers, and scouts, they are ready for anything.

Sent from the planet Admina, they entered «Gahenim Online» with an advanced «Incarnation Skill» that allows the Recon Team to enter an American VRMMORPG. When they arrived, it was too late to save the elves.

The elves vanished from this world, as the village is destroyed. They were instead greeted by orcs. Unlike Underworld's orcs, they are completely feral and devoid of reasons. They attack the machinists without mercy. They attempted to fight back the orcs, but it was too much. Not even their advanced weapons can stop the barbarians. Bala ordered a retreat, as the machinists cannot handle the horde. They retreated into Barbed Plateau, and explored this region.

An abandoned village was found, were damaged buildings stand and deceased armored warriors littered on the ground. It is a crestfallen area that once teemed with life is now a graveyard. They found an old temple, busted open as scratch marks is visible on the walls. Further deep inside, a lone elf survivor devoid of clothes is encased in crystal. Bala ordered his machinists to free the elf.

After rescuing the elf, she became bewildered and ran off into the forest. Bala chased after her, and saw her on her knees in disbelief. What Bala saw is a village, long abandoned that is covered by plants. The elf's eyes begin crying in heavy sorrow. Bala comforts the elf girl by covering her with a white blanket. Not even the warmth fabric can ease her broken soul.

Bala returned with the female elf to decide the surveillance squad's status. They will have a hard time returning to Underworld, as not only orcs are their enemies; but a black knight carrying a twofold cutting edge axe is searching for them. Bala told the team that if they are to stay alive, they will need to hide and gather resources for food, shelter, and supplies to create a powerful Incarnation to return home.

While the Recon Team moved out, Bala asks the female elf if she has a name. The elf told Bala her name is Jazebel. Bala told his name to Jazebel. Overtime, their trust slowly build up in the forsaken world. They've been in «Gahenim Online» for only a week now, and they are losing lives by enemies they never faced before.

The other day ago, Jazebel translated stone scriptures that carried elf language, back from her abandoned village. The scriptures mentioned a powerful sword which was created in a desperate attempt when a human and dragon's bond by using the dragon's scales that would banish the darkness back to whence it came. It ultimately failed, and the sword was moved somewhere safe in human territory that one day, a powerful warrior would defeat the forces of darkness. Bala didn't understand, where Jazebel explained that her compatriots moved the sword into a shrine that is at the swamp. Bala thinks that this weapon could have powerful magic that can be substituted as Incarnation.

Jazebel showed Bala a key she was given before being sealed inside the crystal. A key that opens the temple made by humans. Bala organized his team to choose the participants that will journey through the mist. The machinists agreed with Bala and a small group is formed to find a sword. Hours later, Bala received transmission that a black knight from before is eradicating them. Bala saw a brief video that showed his comrade barely alive. The black knight that carried a dual bladed axe dripped with blood threw down at the machinist, where the video stopped here. No one survived from the black knight.

But the worst part, is when one of the surveyor machinist returned with an affliction called the Corruption. His wounds gashes with black blood. Jazebel saw the wound and frantically told the others to kill the afflicted before it's too late. They didn't want to believe her, as they want to save their own member. By then, the machinist transformed into a conjoined lizard monster. The lizard attacked in a frenzy state. Bala is horrified, that he have to put down his comrade in peace. Jazebel helped Bala defeat the lizard monster. Killing a member of the «Recon Team» was hard for him. Fortunately, there was no casualty. Jazebel retrieved a blackened organ from the Corrupted's chest. Jazebel asked Bala to store the flesh in the freezer. Bala complied with Jazebel, as he begin to trust the elf.

Jazebel is slowly getting along with Bala, she tells him brief history at what happened in this world. Despite their relations as how siblings would fight, they are vitriolic acquaintances no less. Jazebel however, still have trust issues with other humans. Whatever happened to her, Jazebel must have in a dark time that made her this way.

Bala realized their chance of returning to Underworld is slim. Bala is hoping that the player they captured is willing to offer the answers they need to return home and find Jazebel a new home.

xxx

November 9, 2026.

I returned back to «Gahenim Online» in the afternoon, without my friends. The others couldn't join with me because we were sleeping in or daily activities. Asuna is grounded from using the AmuSphere to play «ALfeim Online» or «Gahenim Online» after failing on a test. Until then, she has to improve her grades in school when her parents would allow her to play VRMMORPGs again.

I feel bad for Asuna and the others, as we can't keep playing late at night. I need to pass school if I am to attend college, but if Lysander dies in «Gahenim Online», it will be my fault. Even if what Malech said that «Gahenim Online» isn't a death game, I don't trust him. I decided to not bring Yui back to «Gahenim Online», as I can't risk losing her to hostile enemies or Malech's subordinates.

I arrived back to Beten, as the sky is dark blue night. The «Sentinels» are watching valiantly to punish players who would break the laws in «Gahenim Online». I don't think the guardians notices that I didn't break the rules yet when I used «Incarnation Skills» to save Lysander and Yui. I thought the «Phantos System» locked my ability, but how did I do this? Was it my sheer determination to save them? Or was it a glitch? Maybe the «Sentinels» were focusing on another player who broke the rules, or being watched by the administrators who reports to Malech. If I'm to teach Lysander «Incarnation Skills», it would have to be far away from the system's watching eyes.

America is still early in the morning, my time zone is early before nighttime starts. I don't have much time left before the day ends in Japan. I opened my virtual menu to see where Lysander is on the map. He is somewhere deep inside an area called Barbed Plateau. He is surrounded by static. I can't tell what is happening to Lysander.

As I begin traveling towards Barbed Plateau, I see American players looking at me. They wear black armor with diverse masks on their face. The symbol on their armor and skin is a skull assaulted by arrows.

Death's Assailants.

Lysander told me about those guys. I don't think they noticed who I am yet, and I do not want to draw their attention at me. The smiling scarred lion mask looked at me, and I can't tell if he is actually smiling or holds me in disdain. I passed by them to begin traveling towards my destination.

During my travels, I meet giant insects disguising themselves as plants. Nocturnal predators are searching for pray, and the armed Corrupted searching for the innocence to attack. Traveling at nighttime is dangerous.

I made it to Barbed Plateau. I see abandoned artifacts covered in moss. Near that are dead orcs. They looked different from the ones I saw in the decaying forest. Instead of ravenous teeth, they have three blade-fingers. I activate Tracking to find Lysander. Lysander was here, but whatever happened here is unknown to me.

I follow his scent by traveling the verdant fields, then heading inside the forest to find a campsite. The campsite has makeshift tables, tents, and boxes of supplies. The emblem is familiar to me...

I know those guys! They're from Underworld! But why are they here? I climbed down to meet with the others. As I presented myself, I am surrounded by them with automatic weapons.

One of the soldiers with dark blonde hair approaches me. When he saw me, he is happy to see me and shake my hands. He introduced himself to me in a jubilant voice,

"I am «Synthesis Machinist» Bala, Leader of the «Recon Team». My ancestors mentioned you! You're the «Star King»! You can help us!"

Help them? But I have to help Lysander. Why would Lysander be here in the camp? Bala continue to speaking me, while his right hand points towards the large tent. He said,

"We were investigating «Gahenim Online» for survivors, but we suffered heavy losses. We thought that we could never return home! But now that you're here, we have a chance! We're interrogating a player named Lysander for answers."

Oh crap! Lysander's probably pissed. I explained to Bala that Lysander is my friend. Bala told me that he confiscated Lysander's inventory that carried the emblem they wear on their armor, and a vial that carried a sample of the Corruption. I told Bala that Lysnader gave me a sword called «Drake Blade». Bala said to me in a blissful voice,

"My apology «Star King». I didn't know that he is your friend. What's more is we were searching for the Drake Blade, but since he was the one who given that sword to you must mean he trust you."

Bala reached inside his armored pants pockets to pull out a bluish-silver card. Bala handed me this card that should let my friend out, as I should have clearance to release Lysander. Bala pointed the tent for me, and I begin walking towards it.

As I went inside the tent, Bala frantically told me not to enter that tent. As I enter the tent, I see a young woman -an elf- who is naked except wearing her light green underwear who looked at me. The elf's skin is white like Asuna has, with her fading blonde hair and yellowish-brown eyes. Her face turned red that is either blushed, embarrassed, or mad. She threw many daggers at me and yelled at me for being a pervert. Not my first time for seeing a girl changing her clothes.

Bala told me that they rescue an elf from her crystal stasis. Her name is Jazebel, and has little trust towards humans. The elf, Kizmel I met in «Sword Art Online» long ago was a friend. During the quest with Kizmel, she saved me and Asuna. I can't tell if that quest was real or not. Jazebel however, reviles me with hatred. Bala pointed with his right index finger the right tent for me, and I thanked him.

I went into the other tent, and found Lysander trapped in a clear glass cylinder. While I couldn't hear Lysander's screams, I can tell that he wants to get out of there. I used the clearance card that released Lysander. As I escort Lysander outside of the tent, he begins casting magic towards the machinists. I stopped Lysander's concentration by grabbing his left arm. I told Lysander,

"Don't fire your magic! They're my friends!"

Lysander snapped back at me that they trapped him inside this prison and took his items. I can see why. Being attacked by foreigners here can make a person tense. I took Lysander to introduce the people from Underworld. The machinists saluted me, as I am their savior. They even called me the «Star King», but I rather be called by my name. They returned Lysander's equipment and showed them their campsite.

The campsite has little comforting beds, as the soldiers are to sleep on the ground. As I can see, the number of machinists are very few. Bala stated that he lost many men, and will have to give the fallen warriors respect for traveling into «Gahenim Online».

I feel sorry for them. They must have a harsh journey that they're enduring. The same endurance of «Sword Art Online» that I and other players had to endure to survive the death game.

Bala then showed us the camp that does research on various things. Bala said in a slight smile that they discovered a slim hope.

When the «Recon Team» confiscated Lysander's equipment, they found that he carried a Corruption sample. The scientists discovered that the Corruption can affect living organisms to be brutally transformed into varied forms. So far, counteracting the Corruption is slow. There is no cure to be found, yet. I hope they do find the cure. Maybe then I can save the people who were transformed into monsters.

Despite everything that Lysander saw at the campsite, he still doesn't believe me. Lysander said to me in a doubtful tone,

"Yeeaaaaah, no. Probably other hackers. Now pardon me, while I get back on my quest."

Bala approaches to Lysander and acknowledged him while lowering his body in a forgiving manner,

"I'm sorry for attacking and imprisoning you. I need answers on «Gahenim Online»."

Lysander crossed his arms and admonished Bala in a dour tone,

"If you wanted answers, then why did you hold me hostage?!"

Bala got his back straight up. His eyes looked at Lysander's distrustful look. Bala said to Lysander,

"It's because that the black knight might have allies."

"Black knight?"

My mouth blubbered upon hearing Bala's words of black knight. Lysander became concerned about this. I felt concerned too. I asked Lysander,

"You know the black knight, Lysander?"

Lysander turns his head to look at my face. His expression is full of grim and said to me,

"The black knight is Parrish. A member of the Elite Four. I saw him back at Lost Mayim when the forest was foggy, where he tore off a head that looked like one of your guys."

I heard the Elite Four called Parrish before. One player at Beten mentioned that Parrish shows great strength and has not been defeated so far. I looked at Bala and told him,

"Lysander isn't with Parrish. I trust him."

"Are you sure Sta- Kirito, sir?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

I look at Lysander and he doesn't seem content what I said. Lysander asks Bala,

"Why would you think that I work with Parrish?"

Bala place his right hand on his forehead and said to Lysander,

"Because he has -"

**BOOM!**

A powerful explosion is made. The explosion consumed two machinists that were near the entrance of the campsite. We were pushed by this force. As I regain my vision, the abundant green forest is burning. Transforming into burning trees. I looked closer inside the flames. It was him!

Parrish. The large menacing black knight that is about seven feet tall. The armor is made of dragon bones, making him look like death itself. The black armor shoulder pads are the upper dragon heads and the helmet forefront is tusk-shaped. His crimson eyes are red as blood will be split by him. The weapon he carried in his right hand is a dual bladed ax.

In his left hand carries a synthesis machinist with ease. As Parrish threw the machinist on the ground, he swung his ax towards him. The machinist yells in horror, as he is silent by the ax. The cleaver is coated in fresh blood.

I felt it again. Anger and rage flows in my heart. Bala and Lysander's expressions are filled with horror and shock. Lysander said to me in a serious voice,

"We can't defeat Parrish! His armor is made of dragon bones! The armor he wears highly increases DEF and FTH, making physical or magic attacks only a dent! As long as he wears it, he's unstoppable!"

Bala looked at Lysander. His expression is shocked that his best warriors are defeated by the black knight. He asked Lysander,

"Isn't there any way to stop him?"

Lysander stressed,

"Can only be harmed by weapons made from dragons, like the «Drake Blade». In «Gahenim Online», dragon bones are said to be the strongest material that can be forged into powerful armor and weapons. Even with the «Drake Blade», Parrish is one of the GMs in «Gahenim Online». He is sort of like a god. An angry god."

No! Why! Why would Parrish do this?! Purging the «Fluctlights» like mosquitoes, the black knight doesn't see them as living beings. Only a plague. They have souls like we do in Reality!

I see four machinists rushing with their advanced weapons to attack Parrish. The black knight that stands near the flames threw down his ax to create a shock-wave. The tremor force cause the machinists to lose their balance. As Parrish picked up his ax, he walked to one of the down machinist and finish off the warrior in one blow.

Lysander's face is sweating, staring at the black knight as an almighty juggernaut. Lysander said,

"We have to go! There's no way we can beat him!"

But Parrish is killing everyone! I said to Lysander in a discomfort voice,

"We can't abandoned them, Lysander! We just have to -"

"Kirito."

A voice that said my name is Bala. His face is bleak. He said to me with a grim slight smile,

"Your friend's right. You and Kirito run with Jazebel. We'll stall Parrish as long as we can!"

Said Bala as he draws his sword and began chanting to cast his Incarnation skill. While Lysander nods, he rushed to get Jazebel away from Parrish. I didn't move. I... I... couldn't let them be slaughter by Parrish! Images rushed in my minds -my failures- of my old guild and Eugeo's end. That I couldn't save.

The machinists fire their advance projectile weapons at Parrish, but does no damage to him. His HP didn't even drop. Parrish laughs a sharp sound inside his helmet. Parrish raise up his left hand and spew green acidic substance from his palm. Turning the brave warriors into gray goo.

Why did I stand there to let the machinists die? Why would I do that! I could have done something to save them! I feel that someone is calling my name.

"Kirito, you jackass! We have to go!"

Lysander is shaking me, by grabbing my left shoulder. Jazebel is there as well. She is wearing elegant elf clothing. I ignored them and focus my attention on Parrish.

Bala rushes towards Parrish, as his sword transforms into a blinding lightning that pierced the black knight's armor. It didn't even make a scratch. Bala is speechless, as his face is dismayed. Parrish knocks Bala down with his left hand, rendering him unconscious.

Lysander is grabbing my arm, as we attempt to leave the burning forest. But I wouldn't. I refused. I mutter "No." each passing second.. Leading me to yell out,

"NOOOOOOOO!"

I ran towards Parrish, getting out my «Blue Rose Sword» and «Drake Blade». Leaving Lysander and Jazebel surprised by this. As Parrish readies to finish off Bala, he said in a raspy metallic voice,

"Little pig. Little pig. No more running."

My blade struck first. I ran fast like the black wind. I heard Parrish's scream in pain. His HP dropped a quarter from my attack. My expression is full of wrath. I said to Parrish,

"I won't let you kill my friends!"

Parrish recovers from his pain, and his red eyes locked on to me. He said to me in an angry voice,

"Little pig. Stupid pig!"

We both charged in to begin attacking, inside the inferno.

* * *

(Author's notes: While the brave machinists may have the worst camping trip, Kirito is battling a member of the Elite Four, Parrish! How would that turn out in the result? Find out in the next chapter!

When I summarized the plot of Alicization Arc, it was difficult for me. I needed to make sure that what it was stated in the saga is true to the core. Such as if the real Eugeo or a memory of him really did talked to Kirito before his fight with PoH.

There's also a side story with a dark elf named Kizmel and with little translated info, I assume that she and Kirito were friends.

If I made any mistakes, please let me know and I will fix it if I have the time.

I have very little information on how Underworld's machinists works, as they are successors to Synthesis Knights. So I decide to model them like soldiers in FFXIII. Difference is the machinists are not zealously insane serving their Star King.

For the crow's name, it is Ciroth and the large xenobeast is Behemoth.

Thanks to Reki Kawahara, for creating Sword Art Online!)


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:** Losses

A burning forest.

Caused by a callous member of the Elite Four, Parrish. The black knight is responsible for slaughtering Underworld's Recon Team, led by Bala. Showing little sympathy for them, he butchered them like cattle. Kirito and Lysander saw the black knight in horror, as Parrish kills the machinists. Bala told Kirito and Lysander that he will buy time for them to escape with the elf named Jazebel.

Kirito began remembering his repressed memories; the «Moonlit Black Cats'» demise in SAO and Eugeo's death in Underworld. These painful reminiscences shook Kirito as his nightmares had returned. He sees Parrish defeats Bala with ease and moves in to finish him off. This enraged Kirito that he charged in the firestorm to face Parrish.

As Kirito stopped Parrish from killing off Bala, the black knight turned his attention towards the black swordsman. A battle of two ebony-worn warriors began.

Kirito damaged Parrish with his Drake Blade. Even with the sword that penetrates Parrish's armor, he carries high defense that made only a small difference. Parrish attacks Kirito with his doubled cleaver in quick succession in his right metal hand. Kirito parries his attacks with his two swords. As the weapons are locked, both fighters looked each other in the eyes like the fiery blitz inside the inferno. Kirito's expression is full of rage that could make the wolves whine, while Parrish is annoyed that an insect would bother him. Kirito asks Parrish in an angry voice,

"Why?! Why would you kill them?! They've done nothing to you!"

Parrish chuckles roughly as a crocodile underneath his helmet. Parrish said in a gruff metal voice,

"Stupid pig! I was ordered to wipe them out! No part in this world!"

Kirito's eyes open widely, as he nearly lost his locked against Parrish. Kirito said to Parrish aggregately,

"Ordered by your boss, Malech?"

The weapons unlock as Kirito somersaults backward to avoid the incoming ax. Parrish picks up his axe with ease, he said to Kirito,

"My master's will strong. You can't defeat him! He is king! What are you, little pig?"

Kirito rapidly charges forward to Parrish where the weapons clashed again. Kirito retorts back to Parrish in a provoke voice,

"I am Kirito, The «Black Swordsman»! The «Dual-Wielder»! And I am the protector of Underworld, «Star King»!"

Parrish chuckles again and said to Kirito,

"Silly lamb! You will burn!"

Parrish grabs Kirito's collar with his left hand. Kirito attempts to attack Parrish with his swords, only to drop them. Kirito's eyes stopped moving, but still breathes. Kirito can't even move his arms or legs to escape Parrish's iron grasp. Parrish tosses Kirito towards a tree as a bowling ball. Kirito's HP drops heavily from this attack.

Kirito realized too late that Parrish was holding back his strength. While Parrish lacks the ability to use magic, his rotting armor can create status afflictions towards players by touching them with his armored gauntlets. Kirito was paralyzed and couldn't even move. Kirito can't even release his Incarnation Skills or Release Recollection to fight Parrish. He sees Parrish coming closer to finish him off.

A brief colored burst struck Parrish's back. Kirito sees Lysander, where his left hand is steaming off from the magic blast. Lysander garners Parrish's attention by raspberry him. Lysander mockingly said to Parrish,

"Kiss my ass, you stupid knight!"

As Lysander flees into the fires, Parrish chases his new prey inside the burning forest. Kirito attempts to get up, but he cannot as paralysis is still in effect. The young elf woman, Jazebel rushes to Kirito's side and begin chanting in her native tongue to cast a spell.

A healing blue light covers Kirito, and it is a refreshing feel. His HP was restored and paralysis is no longer in effect. Jazebel angrily said to Kirito,

"Stupid human! Why would go risking your life for us?! You don' even know me!"

Kirito got back up to his feet. As he recovered his weapons, Kirito said to her,

"You're the elf named Jazebel, right? I don't think we properly introduced ourselves yet."  
Jazebel angrily replied to Kirito.

"Shut it! Go rescue your friend!"

As Kirito nods to Jazebel and rushes towards the burning forest, Jazebel begin heading back to where Bala fell unconscious. Despite her differences with Bala, Jazebel picked him up and carries him on her shoulder. The Recon Team needs to regroup... and find retribution.

Lysander runs fast with his skill Rapid Steps to outrun Parish in the burning forest. A flaming tree fell down in Lysander's path. He places his feet down hard to stop his speed. Lysander almost crashes into the tree, but is alive. Lysander thought to himself,

_That was close! Well at least I'm ahead of-_

**WHACK!**  
Lysander was knocked aside by a heavy strike, landing in grasses' ashes. As Lysander got up back up on his knees, his expression was one of shock, when he saw the black knight has caught up to him.

_Damn it! I should've known he could use his GM account to find me!_ Lysander thought. What's worst is Lysander's HP is now down to half. He could use fire his powerful magic to damage Parrish, but that would drain his MP. Lysander's best option would be is fighting Parrish with his weapon.

The black knight walks towards Lysander in the blazing fields to finish off this insect. While walking, something went by him. A black wind that is unwavering to stop him.

Kirito is next to Lysander and gives him a healing salve to restore his health. As both players nods in respect, they looked at the Elite Four member. They're both ready to take him down.

Parrish saw the black hair man again, that stopped him from killing an AI. A nuisance to him, Parrish might as well be taking their heads. Parrish said to the two players,

"Little pigs! No more running!"

The two warriors battles Parrish in perfect synchronization. Kirito's swords locked on to Parrish's axe, while Lysander attacks Parrish from the behind. Together, they performed a combination attack. Lysander unleashes a large fireball attack, while Kirito unleashes a flurry of attacks against Parrish. A large explosion is made, as Kirito and Lysander stands behind the gray smoke.

They both turn their heads to see the smoke. The gray smoke dissipates to show Parrish is unharmed from all the attacks. The two players gasps, as Parrish then charges forward to knock them down with his large ax. Both players are knocked down on the ground, barely unconscious.

As Parrish readies the finishing move, a private message pops up. Parrish opens the virtual menu up with his left hand, to see the message sent by another member of the Elite Four Zaros that is written,

**| Leave them. |**

Parrish doesn't understand why to leave them alone. He just got there. Looking back at the players, he could finish them off. Then again, he doesn't want to get in trouble.

With a shrug of his dragon skulled shoulder, Parrish sheathes his axe.

While the two players regain their senses, they see an Elite Four member, Parrish vanishes from the spot. Kirito and Lysander were baffled at what happen. Lysander said,

"What's going on? Isn't he going to finish us?"

Kirito spoke aloud in anger,

"Damn it!"

As Kirito slowly calms down from his furious tantrum, Lysander looked at Kirito and said to him,

"I don't know what you were thinking, but we have to leave now! The fire is spreading fast!"

Kirito sighed as he sheaths his «Drake Blade», and embeds his «Blue Rose Sword» into the burnt ground. He softly spoke,

"«Release Recollection»."

A bright white light covers the burning forest into white frosted woodlands. The fear that was felt inside the inferno disappeared. Lysander breathes in a fresh and cold air that is refreshing, as snowflakes gently came down. Kirito sits down on new fresh snow to relax. Kirito spoke warily as he breathes heavily,

"That... what you saw... is «Release Recollection»."

Lysander's eyes open in shock, as his position frozen from Kirito's statement. Lysander snidely said to Kirito,

"You feel tired after using that skill?"  
Kirito said to Lysander,

"I was... determined to stop Parrish. It was my resolve... that I managed to battle Parrish. I couldn't have done it with you."

Lysander scratches his head in disbelief. Lysander said to Kirito,

"So it's your will that manages to use «Incarnation Skills» and «Release Recollection». That's how you did it, right?"

Kirito got up and said,

"Yeah. But now we need to find if the other machinists survived from Parrish."

Lysander nods in agreement and head back to the Recon's Team camp.

xxx

We head back to what remains of the Recon Team's base.

And it's much worse than I remember. I felt sorry for these guys that traveled from another world that ultimately be stranded here to die. But they are managing it well as they build headquarters to avoid being detected from hostile forces they face. Until an Elite Four members destroyed the base like sticks and stones as he burned down the forest.

Kirito swiftly ran ahead of me to check if there survivors. Finding them in a ruined base that was burning, and covered in snow. As I pace myself on a ground mixed with ashes and snow, I believe the odds and end would actually be -

What the what?!

A large pool of black tar where the research lab once stood. Someone is trapped inside that pool, not being able to escape. That's when I realize what that pool is - the Corruption! The attack of an Elite Four must have destroyed the research lab, releasing a small sample of the Corruption.

The Corruption still standing, with a survivor covered in the black substance that could be either dead or alive. The Corruption is only a small sample, but it has gotten bigger than I remember. The body became dark that I can't see what's left of what a human body would look like. Now consumed by the darkness, a person is kneeling in pain. The body is... changing. Almost as if it's adapting to the new environment covered in snow. It's turning into a Corrupted!

This cannot be good! I looked at Kirito, getting the machinists up on their feet. I don't think he noticed that matter yet. I'm not wasting another moment before we face another boss. I charged up a powerful fire spell in my left hand and threw it. The Corrupted shrieked in a piercing alien voice. I quickly drew my sword and stabbed that thing.

Hah...hah...hah.

It's dead. The almost-transformed Corrupted is finally dead. The black blob dissolves into nothing. As I recovered from that experience, I met up to Kirito, along with the surviving machinists. Kirito asked me,

"Lysander, when I found them, they asked me a question. Did the Corruption sample survive?"

Even if the sample did survive, it's not worth it to sacrifice the others. Plus, I did destroyed their only hope to find the cure to the Corruption. It's a lose-lose scenario. I lied to him by hoarsely saying,

"No. I don't think the sample survived."

The machinists have a storm cloud hanging over their heads. They lost their base and equipment, and they have to scavenge the supplies again. The machinists weren't my concern. It is Kirito, looking like almost nothing can cheer him up.

After escorting the adamant bitchy elf Jazebel out from her tent, I went to get Kirito. When I attempted to get Kirito away from Parrish, he was experiencing a trauma. Almost like he have that kind of experience before. Next thing that happened is he went charging through the fire to attack Parrish. Why didn't he went to a therapist for help before playing more VRMMOGs? Then again, I'm not Kirito.

As I try to brighten up my face, I told Kirito,

"First we need to find Bala and -"

"He's with me pervert!"

Oh god, it's her.

Jazebel is carrying Bala on her shoulder. The elf still gives a menacing glare at me, even when I did save her. I only barged into her tent, and yelled at her to wake her up. She was sleeping in the nude. Jazebel didn't appreciate me, but I did threw her clothes to put on. Despite her bitchiness and called me rapist and pervert, which I'm not! Jazebel's look at me this time is new.

When the elf put Bala down near the debris, she angrily yelled at me,

"You! This is all your fault! You and the other humans toying our raided homes as bandits would!"

My fault? They kidnapped me! I said back to Jazebel,

"How is this my fault?! You guys captured me against my will!"

Jazebel's angry eyes is leaking little tears from her ducts. She heatedly said to me,

"It's because of you, that you led that black knight to the camp!"

"I don't even know you or Parrish!"

I lividly replied back to Jazebel. Jazebel took out her daggers in her brown sachet. Damn it! Now I have to fight this elf! I pulled out Hermia to readily block her attack, a black breeze passed by me. A clash of metal weapons made sparkling sounds.

Kirito use his two swords block Jazebel's and my attack. His expression is a tranquil fury. He spoke to us both in a calm fuming voice,

"Listen to me. _Both_ of you. It's no one fault. Parrish found us because he was tracking down the «Synthesis Machinists» to eliminate them. When you guys took Lysander to your base, Parrish used his GM account to trace Lysander's signal. That's how he found the base."

Kirito still defends me, even as I defend myself. Why would Kirito do it for me? Jazebel is still ungrateful, even after I saved her. Luckily, she put her daggers away. I put my sword away, as I don't need it for a moment. Jazebel looked at Kirito and said to him,

"...Fine! Don't expect me to get along with you that easy! The machinists I once knew were nice to me."

Okay, screw it. That bitch needs to be knocked in her senses. Not going physically, but more of verbal fight. I bluntly asked Jazebel,

"Jazebel. Why do you hate me and Kirito? I barely know you. Kirito barely knows you. And the Recon Team are still trying to help you. What is your deal?"

I see Jazebel is hesitant to answer my question. If she is that stubborn, then I would give up. I'm not racist with elves or with anybody. I want to be equal people without offending them. Jazebel spoke to me in a gloomy tone,

"Because humans attacked my people's lands. They were expanding territory. They broke our ancient agreement many centuries ago. Your race took my people's lives. I wanted to... kill them all."

Okay. Jazebel is telling me and Kirito how her people fell. I'm betting they all died off. It is that common in a dark fantasy game, like a messed up one when a woman eat babies. Bala told the remaining «Synthesis Machinists» that he would catch up. He stays here with us to learn Jazebel's story. Jazebel continue her conversation as she spoke,

"They have advanced weapons then we anticipated. But we have powerful primordial magic. A gift given to us by a deity named Emma. The power of Chaos."

My jaws dropped like an anvil, and my eyes widened in shock. Kirito seems surprised as well, like he didn't see that coming. Bala doesn't even know how «Gahenim Online» works.

Chaos. A powerful magic that Malech told to us players that wielding that kind of power is not to be use. The power of Chaos can allow the users to bend reality to their wills, making the battle easily won. But the primordial magic is mentally dangerous to the users, as they can be driving to insanity, catatonic, or worst.

Kirito spoke to Jazebel in a question he asks,

"I thought the elves were the ones who brought upon the Corruption."

Jazebel warily replies to Kirito,

"They did, but my clan didn't. They didn't want to bring out the Darkness to the paradise we live in. They used only Emma's blessings so we may receive the power of Chaos. The elves called Emma, 'Sympathetic Mother,' while the humans see Emma as 'Dreaded Angel.' I wanted to take part, but my elders wouldn't let me. They told me that the power of Chaos is not a tool to use. "

So Jazebel's tribe used the power of Chaos, that doesn't mean they won the battle. Maybe Jazebel's elders were trying to protect her. While trying to avoid a cocky tone in my voice, I asked Jazebel,

"Let me guess. You still lost the battle to humans?"

Jazebel said,

"Yes and no. We actually manage to control the power of Chaos fine. We pushed the humans back to their territory, at the cost of not bearing more children."

So it means that the elves who used Chaos became neutered, not bearing any children. I can understand this, the price for power always means you have to sacrifice the future you wish to have. Without children, the elves cannot create new offspring to teach and love. Jazebel's upper eyelids almost close and continues to warily speak,

"We thought we won... but then they came. The Old Creatures that the other clans unleashed towards humans, arrived at our home. Not even Emma's love could stop them. And then I-"

Jazebel stops speaking. She drops to her knees on the ashes and snow. Her body is shaking heavily. Her eyes shuddering with fear. Jazebel screams softly as she said,

"No... No... I-I don't... want to remember!"

Okay, she's experiencing a traumatizing memory. Bala comforts Jazebel, leaving me with only more questions again. Who is Emma and how is she related to Chaos? I looked at Kirito, scowling that could be out of grief or anger.

As Jazebel recovers her traumatic experience, I ask the elf,

"Your village is near a city. It's where I'm going. Do you know anything about Beryl Capital?"

When Jazebel looked at me, Her face darkens that is already like her usual anger, but much worse. Jazebel spoke in a bitter voice,

"Beryl Capital was the city that attacked my people. Led by the usurper queen, Qanah."

I am that terrible at conversations. I slowly hissed aloud in total awkwardness.

"Shit."

Jazebel got back up to her feet, I feel a strong sense of dread coming from her. The cold breezing wind blows her dandelion hair, still showing her contempt. She lividly spoke in a low tone,

"I want to kill her before I leave Pardesim. Before it became what you called «Gahenim Online»."

Pardesim? Before I or Kirito asks her, Jazebel answered our question,

"In the old Elven texts, Pardesim means 'peace,' and Gahenim means 'devastation.'"

Well that answered the question, I looked at Kirito and said to him,

"With everything patched up, we're heading towards a lost city."

"Lysander... it's getting late for me."

Oh yeah. Kirito's time zone is almost nighttime for him. I said to Kirito,

"Log off for today. Or tonight? I don't know. Time zone difference is confusing. Return when you have more time."

Kirito understood. He opens his virtual menu and presses a button to log out. Before he completely logs out, he said to Bala,

"Don't worry! I'll find a way to get you safely back to Underworld!"

Bala places his right hand on his chest to salute Kirito. I'm still jealous of that player. What is it that I lack? As I am thinking about it, Bala slumps his hand on my right shoulder. He said to me with a blissful face,

"Be very glad that you know our savior, Lysander!"

As I removed his hand on my right shoulder, I told Bala,

"Riigght. I'm gonna go have something to eat now. You can do whatever with Jazebel."

Jazebel returns to her bitchy mood as she violently yells at me,

"You think that I'm a sex toy!"

As I use the «Holy Diamond» to return back to Beten, I snide back to her,

"If you're saying that, it means you're desperate for sex."

And I burned her. I smug at her, as my body transforms into particles heading towards Beten. From a change of scenery, a burnt forest-covered in snow to a buzzing village. Teleporting there was a doozy. Must've been my fight with Parrish. I then went to a bar that serves food.

xxx

"Jerk!"

Jazebel yelled towards the dark blue night. Bala said to Jazebel,

"We should meet up with the others."

Jazebel looks at Bala with an expression of a raging bull, she reluctantly said,

"Fine. Don't expect me to see you guys get killed by that black knight."

As she and Bala heads back to meet with the «Synthesis Machinists», Jazebel hides a secret that carries a painful memory. During her trauma, she saw monsters that still haunts in her dreams. The very monsters that destroyed her clan. It wasn't led by Qanah, as she has been driven to madness by her own hands. Another force was leading these monsters.

These monsters carries some form of intelligence, as they ambush all the elves' defense. The worst of it was they were capable of spreading the Corruption. They were feral, but calculating. Brutal, but cunning. And savages, with a mind full of explicit education and problem solving. They were more than monsters; they were like the demons themselves.

As Jazebel fought off the six-legged creatures that wore purple natural armor, she sees her companions killed by them. One elf warrior screams, as the surrounding monsters ate him in a frenzy state. Jazebel's eyes were revolted at the scene. The attacking monster took advantage of her that disarmed her saber. Her amber eyes looked at the monster's slitted six crimson eyes. Jazebel's entire body is filled with fear. Unable to move, like a statue. As the monster pounces, her memories stopped from there.

Jazebel couldn't handle that experience. She continues to walk with Bala, wearing a proud mask that hides her fear. Bala looked at her with concern and asks her,

"You okay?"

Jazebel replies back to Bala,

"I'm fine."

As they continue walking under the blue dark night, Bala said to Jazebel,

"If it's about that freak out you've had, I understand."

Jazebel spoke to Bala in an angry voice,

"Shut up. I need to get some sleep."

As Bala was about to speak, Jazebel concretely said,

"By myself."

Bala nods, as Jazebel paces herself ahead of him. Bala still doesn't understand what happened to her, but Jazebel trusts him. Bala thoughts are,

_Jazebel claims to hate humans, but I don't think that's true._

The duo met with the other machinists, traveling deeper in the terrains of «Gahenim Online» to avoid the dangers that chases them in a dark world. Before Jazebel goes to bed, Bala told her,

"Try getting to know Lysander. Like help him out on a quest or buying armor. What I usually do -"  
"GET OUT!"

Bala hurriedly left the room to give the irate elf some space. Jazebel did made a dear friend that was a human long ago. She ponders about it before falling to sleep.

xxx

I'm back at my room.

My battle with Parrish was brutal. A member of the Elite Four and a GM administrator, is the black knight who attacked the «Synthesis Machinists». He slaughters them without any signs of empathy. I don't think I could beat him even with «Incarnation Skills» and «Release Recollection». I was lucky that Lysander helped me out when I was paralyzed. I was stunned... that he would do something this horrible.

After dinner and washing up, I got in my night-clothes as I get ready for bed. As I enter my room, Suguha talked to me. I have been in the virtual world for many hours now. I don't think that I even talk to my sister yet. Wearing a long red sleeved shirt, and blue short pants, Suguha said to me,

"Kazuto. You were in your room for a few hours now. Still saving your friend?"

She's concerned again. Under her black bangs, her worried face looks at me as if I am disturbed by something. I sheepishly said to her,

"I'm... fine."

Suguha clearly saw my lie easily. Her brows furrowed, and said to me,

"Something happened in «Gahenim Online» Kazuto?"

There's no use to hide it from her. My sister saw my lie easily during the «Phantom Bullet» case. Suguha and I sit on my soft bed, where I spoke to her,

"I saw the people from Underworld. They changed a lot, and welcomes me with warm greeting. Lysander met them by accident. They were sent here to rescue survivors inside this game. They only found one. An elf named Jazebel. And then a GM administrator Parrish came and he -"

I choked up. I was attempting to fight it off, but it got loose. My tears ran again on my soft cheeks. I felt a warm hug from my sister. I let out it all out. I soberly told Suguha,

"I thought that after everything we've done a few months back would change. That the people of Underworld and Reality would get along. But it didn't! He killed them!"

Suguha whispered softly in my ears,

"It's not your fault, big bro. You didn't know it was going to end up like that."

As we finished our embrace, I wiped out the tears in my eyes. I felt a little better from it. I told Suguha,

"Thanks for comforting me, sis."

Suguha smiles at me and said,

"Don't get a cold feet next time. I'll might join up with you in «Gahenim Online» and hang out with Lysander."

I give a warm smile to her,

"Okay! We'll both go to the world to help out our friend!"

I felt appreciated that Suguha will go to «Gahenim Online» with me. But she still hold feelings me when she declared her love to me. Maybe she's trying to know Lysander more. As I say good night to her, I pick up the bed's covers to lay in it. I'm going to need rest for more energy to play «Gahenim Online». I went to sleep to be ready for tomorrow.

* * *

(Author's notes: What road will Lysander travel to next? What exactly happened in Beryl Capital that made Jazebel so bitter? Find out in the next chapter!

A deep chapter that covers the darkest thing I might have wrote so far.

I was attempting to make Jazebel a tsundere. A tsundere is a character that acts hot and cold toward other characters. Example would be Bulma or Asuka. Look it up on Google.

Thank you for reading!

Thanks to Reki Kawahara, for creating Sword Art Online!)


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:** A Forgotten City

What a craziness I had yesterday.

I finished eating the brown, baked pancakes with sweet maple syrup on top of it. A great food to have! Filled me up, that I am ready for today!

I exit the inn to see Beten still buzzing with players. They really loved this game. I don't understand why they loved to keep playing «Gahenim Online». What made it so great? Besides the fact I'm trapped here by Malech.

I'm not interested in socializing with them. I already made a friend that comes out at nighttime. I reached inside my pocket to pull out the «Holy Diamond». As my body warps to travel back to Barbed Plateau. And I'm back at the thorny jungle. I begin traveling to the forgotten city, Beryl Capital.

But how is it related to 'blazing fire?' Does the city below have an underground empire, or do I have to travel in the cave? As I figure out, a familiar voice calls me again.

"Hey pervert."

Jazebel! She wears a red shirt and short pants, which shows her midriff and legs. What is it that she wants now?! Beat the crap out of me for calling her a prostitute? I said to her in a surprised tone,

"Jazebel?! What are you doing here?"

Jazebel crossed her arms, and said to me with a smug face,

"Apparently the same as you, dumbass. Heading towards Beryl Capital."

She mentioned a usurper queen named Qanah, how could she be still alive after many centuries in Gahenim Online? I said to Jazebel, hiding my sardonic voice,

"How could you be so sure that Qanah is still alive after many centuries? She is probably dead by the age of time."

Jazebel shook her head. Her roguish face looked at me and said,

"Beryl Capital is surrounded by poison. Your armor needs to be improved, so you won't get poison."

I'll be fine. Why would I need to be careful of poison? If a player is affected by poison, the HP will gradually decreases overtime until a cure is found. But to be safe, I asked Jazebel,

"You know any plants that can be use to resist poison?"

Jazebel told me there are plants that resists poison, and they can be used as salve that resists poison. All I needed to hear. I suggested to Jazebel that before heading towards Beryl Capital, we should create potions to resist toxin. Jazebel seems surprised when I said it to her. Before we began to gather the plants, Jazebel swiftly punches my face. She angrily told me,

"That's for calling me a slut, you bastard!"

Okay, she hasn't forgot what I said last night.

She escorted me to the abandoned elf's village, covered by plants and vines that decorates the buildings. In front of a derelict hub, Jazebel removes the vines, cutting them down with her elven dagger. Jazebel opens the knob, as the wooden door creakily opens. When I entered inside, the furniture and materials are still okay. It's only dusty.

Jazebel reached in her pocket to bring out the plants we had gathered. Dumping them in the black cauldron, she begin chanting in her elven language. A blue light emerges from the pot.

I think Jazebel got this! As the blue light shines brighter, a green puffy explosion is made. The very smell of the aroma is horrifically grotesque!

I open the door to get fresh air, as my eyes are making tears from the foul stench. I breathe heavily, to recover my breath. Jazebel exits the building as well, to gain fresh air. This is going to take a while.

After trial and errors, we managed to create specialized potions called «Extoxin». As I looked at the item's description, it is stated to be a rare cure to remove poison entirely. Jazebel seems proud at we did, stating with a grin that a fine elf like herself managed to create such a fine cure. Not going to argue with her, so I rolled with it.

Jazebel gives «Extoxin» to me, bottled in a odd-shaped cyan container. Why won't she take the potions she worked for? I asked her,

"Don't you need the potions?"

Jazebel's smug face tells me she was screwing with me. She said,

"Elves are immune to diseases. Technically, I'm not affected by poison!"

My eyes popped in shock. She played a fiddle with me! Wait a minute...

"Does Bala know you're going to Beryl Capital?!"  
She said to me as how sly fox would speak,

"I only told Bala that I'm taking a walk. Won't be back until nighttime."

I am pissed by this. The first thing that pissed me was Kirito having a girlfriend, his fan girls, and exceeding me in ways that is beyond my imagination. Now, I'm being harass by a elf who calls me a rapist and now wants to join me on heading towards a poisoned city?!

I said to her,

"Why are you being nice to me today? Didn't you said you blamed me for all of this yesterday? I really don't think that's the truth. What is it that changed your mood today?"

Jazebel's smiling face is stuck now. I think I might've broken her now. Jazebel returns to her brooding grim face and said to me,

"I wasn't acting like myself. I was trying to... know you better."

Okay, now this is turning into a normal conversation. This is good. She's not mad this time. I said to her,

"I prefer you be yourself. Just because I'm saying nice things to you, doesn't _mean_ I'm hitting on you."

Jazebel give a slight smile and said,

"You weren't my type anyway. Let's get inside Beryl Capital, and be done with it."

Well I'm glad we're on the same page. We carry a common goal inside the city. The fading blonde haired elf reached out her hand towards me. I shook her hands as... temporary companions. Then we go our separate ways. We arrived at the entrance of Beryl Capital's gate. The passage of time made the impenetrable mighty gates rusted to what remains as how wooden doors feel.

I pushed the russet aged gate to enter the city. Jazebel and I readied our weapons, and what we saw is a melancholic view. From the far cerulean horizon, a depilated castle from the distant is spilling poison. Buildings are covered in moss and plants, and the city is flooded in the poisonous violet water. Something is moving inside the toxic sea, as I saw a brief shadow. The Corrupted still alive, with their skin peeled out, and sickly red mushrooms speckled with glowing yellow dots are attached behind from the head to the middle of the spine roaming on roofs. Well this is going to be easy. I looked at Jazebel, and she is still determined to face off the monsters.

I use Dark Void to target a distracted Corrupted, and fell in one hit. Jazebel use her elven magic to vaporized a group of the Corrupted. I still need to know where she learned that spell. I probably should've asked her before heading towards Beryl Capital.

We routed the Corrupted as cutting grass would be, I felt closer to the goal I'm looking for. I don't think that I told Jazebel what I'm doing at Beryl Capital. Come to think of it, I don't think she told me her story of being here as well. How did she know Qanah? As we continue traveling in an abandoned city, Jazebel looked at me and spoke to me in a soft, curious tone,

"Lysander, I never got the chance to ask you. Why are you here at Beryl Capital?"

Well, at least she's not being a bitch this time. I casually told her,

"Oh not much. I lost my memories due to some glitch."

Jazebel stopped walking, her expression is shocked by it. She said to me in a discontent voice,

"You're okay with losing your memories?"

Why is she so shocked by it? It's not everyday that a player, like myself loses memories. I irately replied back to Jazebel,

"No, I'm not okay with losing my memories! I do want to remember what's my life. To remember if have a family. To remember if I have a girlfriend. It would be great to know what past I once had."

Jazebel stopped looking at my face, and glance down at her feet. Her inscrutable white face makes it hard for me to understand what are her thoughts. The elf said to me,

"Sometimes... I want to forget. There are memories that I don't want to remember. I lost everyone that I care about. A day when darkness finally conquered the land, meant the end has arrived."

"What do you mean?"

"...Nothing, let's keep moving forward."

We continue walking inside the toxic city that isn't a habitable place for living beings anymore. Now monsters and plants wander through Beryl Capital as a home. While traveling through cracked streets, I begin thinking about Jazebel. I don't know what really happened to her in the past. It must be painful for her at the time. If «Gahenim Online» was a world for Underworld... then Kirito must be on to something. It's my turn to ask Jazebel questions by speaking,

"How exactly did Qanah became the usurper queen?"

Jazebel said,

"Originally, Qanah was originally a middle-class mistress. Nothing more, nothing less. She was in love with the prince, named Ahab."

Jazebel tightens her grip on her daggers,

"It was so she can fulfill her fantasy of being queen. But when Ahab fell in love with someone else... Qanah became bitter and resentful. She poisoned herself to gain power. By doing so, Qanah became insane and ordered her men to purge all elves and humans at Beryl Capital and the elves' territory who opposes her rule. Including their families."

Her stoic eyes are seriously somberly. I didn't think that Qanah would go that far. But what I hear next was a shocker to me. Jazebel said,

"But her men refused to do so. They would not murder anyone to satisfy her budding insanity. She became abandoned... alone. This prompted Qanah to poisoned the water. Overnight, nearly all the civilians died. The surviving civilians were escorted by Ahab's knights, while Ahab and the knights stayed behind to close down the gates."

I never knew that someone like Qanah would go this far. My mouth opened to such atrocity made by a single woman. I can agree with Jazebel, Qanah is nothing than a vain psychopathic woman who just wants to be special. I said to Jazebel,

"I have to agree with you Jazebel. If she's still alive after many years, I'll help you take her down. But how did you know Ahab and Qanah?"

Jazebel turned her head away from me. She meekly said,

"A friend. Not like we care for each other. Besides, I don't know what happened behind the gates."

Well if Jazebel made friend with a human, then I know that her bitchiness is hiding her soft side. Well the conversation about Qanah was dark, but I wanted to lighten the mood. I said to Jazebel with a cheery voice,

"If we managed to kill Qanah, I'll help Kirito to get you to Underworld."

Jazebel stopped walking, and shushes me. Her right hand making weird gestures. I have no idea what's she doing. I look at the direction where she is looking. A purple river flowing with toxic water inside the barracks. Why would she be that concerned? As if something is moving inside the water. As I walk next to the elf, I look closely in the murky water. A shadow moving inside the river jumps out in a fast blur motion.

A loud thump sound is made, as we both twist our bodies. What we saw is a black rounded amphibian creature with two forefront limbs of webbed feet and small glowing orange eyes. Six legs that look like the ants supports the large body, as the creature opens its gaping mouth to show loads of sharp teeth. I shudder to think if that creature was once a human... I'm going to have nightmares for a while.

The screen showed me the creature is called «Greedy Slime». True to its name, I am not going to die by this creature. I drew out Hermia to charge in, while Jazebel begins chanting her magic. The slime monster took no damage, and I jumped to avoid being chopped off. The «Greedy Slime» slithers fast, as I am getting back on my feet. Jazebel fires off her magic at the creature. The «Greedy Slime» roars in an alien roar that made orcs wet themselves.

The Greedy Slime's health bar is almost at half, but I think that the monster is pissed off. The monster rushes towards Jazebel. I fired off «Thunder» from my hands in an attempt to stun the creature. Instead the gunk monster ate my spell and recovered missing health! That's not good!

The amphibious creature regurgitates violently, where we both avoided its attack. The sickest pool of vomit deteriorates the roof fast, as how termites eat up wood. Jazebel asks me in a snarky tone,

"Have any ideas?"

I replied back to her,

"Just one. We first need to find a weakness."

Jazebel smiles deviously as she spoke friendly,

"Leave that to me."

The elf charges in with two daggers, while I activate Hermia's ability to blind the «Greedy Slime». The monstrous frog run towards its food. Jazebel uses her legs to do moving somersaults, avoiding the attack in such grace. Jazebel gouges the frog's insect legs, where it leaks bio-luminous algae blood. The «Greedy Slime» again roars, as Jazebel yells at me,

"Aim at the legs!"

The black sword «Hermia» unleashes dark tendrils from the blade to infect the blindness at the gross frog. As I and Jazebel attack the legs, the «Greedy Slime» lost its support. Creaking noises are made, as the roof is crumbling. Jazebel and I ran from the collapsing roof, as the «Greedy Slime» flops like a fish on land. The monster fell in the toxic river... as tiny shadows swarmed around the rounded creature. I prefer not to keep looking at it, as I know what will happen to the creature. Being eaten.

I looked at Jazebel, as we're both worn out from that battle. I earn the achievement called "Close Call" for avoiding a near death experience. We both got up to see the building we were on, flooded by the poisonous water. The ground we stand isn't the roof anymore. It's a plaza street that leads directly to the castle. I said to Jazebel,

"That... was crazy."

Jazebel said to me in cocky tone,

"Well at least you still have a sword. I lost one of my daggers."

"Give me a sec."

I opened up the virtual menu to get out the item I obtained the other day ago. The rare weapon «Mouser's Dagger» materializes in front of me. I passed it to Jazebel, and she seemed to be surprised. I said to her,

"This dagger can make opponents bleed with its potent sharp blade. Consider this gift as token of appreciation we share."

Jazebel looked at the dagger she holds in her right hand. The hilt of the stabbing weapon is crimson red, and the blade is shaped as a fang. She said to me in a wry tone,

"It's not a perfect blade, but it will do when I carve out Qanah's head. After that, I will-"

The elf stopped speaking, as her left hand covers at the crotch region. Her cheeks turn pink as a blossom. Jazebel said to me,

"Give me a moment. I need to go... pee."

I snide at her,

"I thought elves don't piss since they're immortal."

Jazebel grabs her short red pants, ready to pull down. She looked at me furiously and said,

"If you look at me peeing, I will kill you."

I nodded, as I walked to give her space. Girl can't know when to take a piss before heading out to this forsaken city. It might take a while, so I decide to stroll around the streets that is safe. To be safe, I drank «Extoxin» to avoid being poisoned.

I checked the area, and there's no enemies around us. A plaza long abandoned and covered by moss and plants. I saw something glittering. I walked towards it to see an aged sword, where the blade is covered in old bloodstain. I touched the hilt of the sword, and activate Psychometry to see the past. My vision blurs as I see past events long ago.

oooo

The plaza around me isn't old as it is in the present, but damages is still present. It was even before nature took over the city. Covered by the purple foggy mist, with buildings covered from blood splattered on the walls. As I see from the sword's perspective, I see a woman. And she's not pretty!

Her red eyes looks insane, and her dark brown hair messed up. The skin is covered in green scales. Black tattered clothing covers her as how witches wear. She has no legs, and instead has a tail attached at the end is a snake's head. In her right hand, a halberd covered in blood matches her insanity. She spoke in a wild monkey's voice,

"You can't stop me! I'm unstoppable!"

As I looked at who holds the sword, it is another woman. Her appearance is far more graceful than the other one. A long, glossy black hair reaches down at the neck, with her dark lime eyes remaining calm. Wearing a white elegant dress with delicate cream laces. She spoke in a polite tone,

"Qanah. You're nothing but a child. You believe that by being a queen, you might gain affection from the people. Looking at you now... you're just another monster prop."

Wait, the ugly woman's Qanah?! I was expecting... a dramatic transformation. Like a giant boss or something. Qanah barked at the lady,

"Fool! You were the _one _who showed me that Ahab was in a relation with an elf!"

When I looked back at the black haired woman, she doesn't seem to be faze by Qanah's threats. She properly said,

"Because I was curious if elves and humans can coexist peacefully. Your jaded heart ultimately made you the monster you are now."

The usurper queen's face ticked violently. Qanah yells,

"DDIIIIIIEEE!"

I wanted to see more, but the visions changed before the battle even begun. As the blur lessens, the battle is over. I looked at the ground, covered in red liquid. I realized who the victor was. I looked at where Qanah is. The head decapitated from the body, and her inscrutable expression is either filled with fear by the woman or angry that she lost. Next to the head, a crimson halberd lies on the ground. The black haired lady spoke as she tosses the sword at the ground,

"What a waste. How vanity was her downfall."

The vision ends here, as I return to the present.

oooo

That was trippy. If that battle took here, what happened to Qanah's body? A dead body can't walk on its own. Just who was that woman? I decide to return back to where Jazebel is. She's probably finished urinating, and wonders where am I.

I returned back to where Jazebel is, where her body is standing on the old walls. She asks angrily me,

"Where were you?! It is impolite to leave an elderly woman behind."

I replied back to her,

"You're still around my age. Does it really make any difference?"  
Jazebel smiles at me as she continues walking towards the castle. I can't help but wonder that if Jazebel was than just friends with Ahab. It seems... suspicious. As we get closer to the castle, more unhealthy mushrooms surrounds the corpses' dark brown bodies. I can't help but look at the mushrooms, as they looked weird. Weird as how it looks almost more organic. I felt a chill up my spine, as almost if my body is telling me danger is near.

We're almost at the castle! I'm feeling excitement that as soon the side-quest is over, I will continue my quest to recover more of my memories. But how does Jazebel feel as we get closer to our destination? Her face is tense, to see Qanah. Or what's left of the usurper queen. When continuing traveling the streets, we heard noises. Clicking noises. We turned our backs to see the corpses we saw earlier walking now, wielding broken weapons. I looked at the corpses, it's as if they're being controlled by something. The mushrooms on the bodies moved like the cicadas. I realized that the mushrooms are not plants! They're parasites! Jazebel pulls out «Mouser's Dagger» and her other dagger to face the creature. I told Jazebel,

"Leave this to me. I got this!"

My left hand charges up a fireball and I lobbed at the walking parasitized corpses. The corpses shrilly screams in pain as they burn to death. When I look at Jazebel, she seemed to be horrified. I don't see what's the problem here. I calmly said to Jazebel,

"Well at least they're dead now. We can continue travelling to the castle."

Jazebel walks over to the corpses and kneels down, as her hands clasp. She somberly spoke in her elf language. Is she mourning for the dead? That were humans?! I said to Jazebel,

"I knew you have a soft spot for humans!"

The elf gazes at me with her amber eyes in grief. Jazebel said to me,

"I'm not praying for the humans, but for the fairies."

Fairies? Jazebel continues speaking in a sad voice,

"The fairies were friendly plant-people race that helps out to the people who were desperate at the times. Taking care of the sick, removing the plagues. When darkness spread to the lands, the fairies became monsters. Instead of saving lives, they now take the lives that they were sworn to protect."

Plant-people... I remember seeing insects that uses flowers as disguises to eat their prey. Oh crap! I told Jazebel in a shock voice,

"You mean that the insects at the forest... were fairies?!"

She nodded at my question. The elf replies in a futile beatific tone,

"They were small as cute rats. Now they're ugly as the Old Creatures. Come on... the sooner we kill Qanah, the sooner we can leave this forsaken city."

Jazebel is really a brave elf. Good for her. As she walks in a faster pace, I attempt to catch up to her. When I looked at the old stone tiles, small water drops are at the ground. It isn't raining here. When I looked at Jazebel, her left arm is wiping something from her face. Was she crying? The more I learned about this world, the more depressing it is how tragically this world went into a living hell.

We finally arrived at the castle. Compare to the buildings that are still intact, this place is a total disaster! Parts of the castle is missing brick walls, and wildlife that are either friendly or hostile made nests. Doors that were once luxurious, are now ruined as plants covers the doors. I'm still determined to do it. We can do this together! When I look at Jazebel, she seems hesitant. I enthusiastically told her,

"We made it! Now let's take down Qanah!"

Jazebel looked at me and said to me,

"Sorry, I was... remembering the good times. Before hell arrived in this world."

I drank «Extoxin» to be resistant to the poison. As we climbed up the mossy stairs, we opened the door together to enter what's left of the castle. Inside the large room, the interior is covered by mushroom-like insects that is being fed by someone. Jazebel gasps in shock at the entity. I'm surprised as well. The woman who caused the downfall of Beryl Capital... is now reduced to a husk that stares at us.

Qanah's body is still the same snake person. Her green, rotting skin covered by what's left of the black tattered clothing. The snake's head at the end of a tail is covered by mushrooms. Her new 'head' is a fungus that looked like a spider's head with several red eyes... I am getting the jibblies just looking at that face. The yellow teeth is rotten and jagged that is beyond dental repair. She carries a red rusted halberd in her right hand, and her left carries a severed head that looks like Medusa. Except it's not Medusa, but the usurper queen's head Qanah. A body now puppeteer by the parasite. Instead of the usurper queen Qanah popping up on my screen, we face the boss called «The Fairy King Leech, Tapil».

Tapil points the halberd towards us to direct its small kin to attack us. It's going to be an easy battle. They're weak to fire. I summoned a fireball from my left hand to throw it at the insects. Tapil pulls out Qanah's severed head, and what happen next is her jaws opened up wide to suck up my fireball. Didn't see that coming!

The flying fairies charges towards, that I didn't notice. In a blink of an eye, Jazebel saves me. As I slash the small abominations with my sword, we worked in a synchronize teamwork. As we continue to fight off the fairies, Jazebel told me,

"Whatever that thing is, it's using Qanah's head to absorb magic! Even if we could disarmed it, we still have to face the fairies!"

Damn it! There has to be a way! I remember that I have one ability I haven't used yet. I was saving it for the moment to show off Kirito as I save him just like this situation now. If I don't use it now, we're screwed. I told Jazebel,

"Listen Jazebel! I have an idea! Could you hold them off fairies? I'm going to face their king!"

Jazebel striking down the fairy with her daggers, tells me rudely,

"Are you insane! You can't use magic to attack him!"

I smugly told her,

"Who said that I was using magic?"

As I slash my through the fairies swarm, Tapil readies to gut me with its halberd. I blocked its attack, and I said,

"«Specter Strike»!"

What made the impossible, seems possible. My first hit was stabbing it in the gut, as it drops Qanah's head to begin screaming from its pain. The other fairies notices what's going and attempts to aid its king. Jazebel attacks the swarm from the behind to help give me cover.

The next hit went fast. I moved fast as how fast the speed of light would be. It's not nearly as fast as the ray of light, but it's good enough. Third hit perfect.

Fourth and fifth hit, made a sound of thunder. Six. Seven. Eight. The damage is a fitting retribution to kill the one who caused this horror. I didn't feel any rage or anger... I only felt what needed to be done.

The parasite king staggers from the pain its receive. It is angry that is being defeated. A king of parasites, losing the battle to us. It's time to end its reign.

Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifthteen. And sixteen. It's all over.

I stand behind Tapil, as the body fell apart. Cut into many pieces, its reign is over. The fairies that was under the control of its king, drops straight to the ground. They're dead. I might've done an overkill on that part. Jazebel is blown away. I am pretty awesome. Underneath her white-yellow hair, her eyes began crying out the tears. Her face is smiling. Jazebel said in choked up emotions,

"Thanks Lysander. I... could have done it without you. N-Now I can finally know that my heart is at peace."

Her tears of gratitude meant that I actually soothed her very being. Jazebel's vengeance is over. She begins crying out all of her tears. Underneath the broken castle covered by nature, a leaf drops clear water that matches falling tears on the ground. It is awkward for me, as I never seen a person doing like this before. Should I comfort her?

As I attempt to speak Jazebel, a soft rumbling noise is made. What covers the fairy's nest burns off to reveal the entrance. Jazebel wiped her tears as she looks at the fairies' nest destruction. I signaled the elf not to follow me as I investigate. When I peaked at it, I felt a hot air that breezes at my face. The next area that matches my goal of searching 'blazing fire.'

«Eshtar Ruins».

* * *

(Author's notes: Jazebel's side of this story will be covered in the next chapter. But who was this woman that killed Qanah? What lies in the fiery region of Eshtar Ruins? Find out in the next chapter!

Trivia time!

Did you know Qanah means "envy" in Hebrew, and Tapil means "parasite" in Hebrew? No wonder how those two get _along_ so well!

Also, college is here! So I will be busy. However, this does not mean that I'm quitting the story. There should be four or five more chapters to be posted and will be the end of season one. Until then, I will ask you readers to spread the word of this story and continue to support SAO.

Thank you for reading!

Thanks to Reki Kawahara, for creating Sword Art Online!)


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:** Into the Fire

_Moments before the boss battle... _

After defeating the «Greedy Slime», Lysander and Jazebel manages to catch brief respite. When Lysander gave Jazebel the «Mouser's Dagger» as a token of appreciation, she said to him sarcastically,

"It's not a perfect blade, but it will do when I carve out Qanah's head. After that, I will-"

The elf stopped speaking, as her left hand covers at the crotch region. Her cheeks turn pink as blossom.

"Give me a moment. I need to go... pee."

Lysander snidely said to Jazebel,

"I thought elves don't piss since they're immortal."

Jazebel grabs her short red pants, ready to pull down. She barked at Lysander,

"If you look at me peeing, I will kill you."

Lysander nods, as he gives Jazebel space to urinate. As soon as Lysander is gone, she let's go of her pants and sighed. She mutters to herself,

"I can't believe that worked! Lysander... before I kill Qanah. I have to find Ahab."

Jazebel hides many truths to contain her tragic secrets. One of the secrets that ignited Qanah's madness. As the elf travels through the corridors of the street, she remembers the time that before Beryl Capital fell.

When Jazebel was finding food in the forest, she saw a man wearing noble clothes looking at her. He's around her physical age. Intense auburn hair with blue eyes. It really didn't matter to Jazebel. She had a duty to perform. As Jazebel readied her daggers, the man already surrendered himself. He introduced himself as Prince Ahab of Beryl Capital.

Ahab asked the elf what her name was. She bluntly states her name is Jazebel. Ahab politely stated to Jazebel that he wishes to speak with the elves' leader. Jazebel told Ahab that the leader is her father. And she will not take him to see the leader. Ahab understood and gave her a basket filled with rare food she never saw before. Ahab told Jazebel that he will see her again, as he exits the forest.

After many visits from the prince, Jazebel slowly warmed up to him. She begins to think that not all humans are evil. When the day came that Ahab confessed his love to Jazebel, she felt joy. But when the usurper queen attacked, Jazebel rushed over to see Ahab. At the front gates of Beryl Capital, she saw Ahab dressed in armor for combat, helping the people escaping from the city. Jazebel met with Ahab for the last time, as they embraced for the last time.

When time passed overnight, she heard tragic news. Ahab had been killed by Qanah. Jazebel screamed at the darkness, not believing the truth to be real. No soldiers was sent into Beryl Capital as the city is covered in the green toxic mist, leaving little information to be found.

Jazebel finished reminiscing her past to avoid the pain she felt in the past. Jazebel wanted to believe that Ahab fought bravely at the end. Jazebel wanted answers. After walking for some time, Jazebel found what she is looking for. An armored skeleton that wore the same armor like Ahab did, stabbed repeatedly in such a frenzy while wielding a rusted sword. The elf fell down on her knee and cries heavily. Jazebel said in a teary tone,  
"Ahab. You were... defiant at the end against Qanah. I will avenge you against her."

Jazebel looked at the skeleton closely around the neck, that a pendant is around it. When Jazebel took the pendant and opens what is inside of it; a depiction of her and Ahab spending time with each other. Words written gracefully on the picture that said, Dearly Beloved. Jazebel hides the pendant inside her pants' pockets. She wiped out her tears, and returns to meet up with Lysander.

As she made it back, Jazebel sees Lysander back. She stands at the old wall and as Lysander returns, Jazebel angrily asks him,

"Where were you?! It is impolite to leave an elderly woman behind."

Lysander calmly replied back to her,

"You're still around my age. Does it really make any difference?"

Jazebel smiled as she continue walking to the ruined castle. She finally has closure to what happened to her dearly beloved. Even if she wanted to tell her friends; Bala, Kirito, and Lysander for emotional support... they can't understand the many tragedies she experienced.

xxx

«Eshtar Ruins».

An area that is mixed with the elements earth and fire. Earth provides coverage with high DEF and fire increases ATK. If these enemies take advantage of this environment, it'll be harder for the traveling players walking to their quests.

By defeating Tapil inside the ruined castle of Beryl Capital, the fairies' nest are burned when an entrance opens up to the new area. Did Malech do this? He is the GM of Gahenim Online and can do whatever he wants to do.

My goal to find the next memory won't be easy this time. Seeing how difficult that last boss we faced, it won't easy. I placed down a marker on my virtual map for when I use the Holy Diamond next time, I'll be back at this area. I do owe Jazebel of helping her and the «Synthesis Machinist» returning home to a world called Underworld. When I saw Jazebel crying, she thanked me for helping her to take down of what's left of Qanah. I told Jazebel,

"We should get back to Bala. He's probably waiting for you."

The elf agrees with me, as we begin to exit the lost city. As we leave, I looked at my surroundings. Buildings covered by nature beyond repair, no signs of friendly creatures, and is not suitable to be habitable place for living. It seems sad to abandon this city. I wondered how things would be different if Beryl Capital wasn't taken over by nature. Could people still live at the city? Thriving in prosperity? It would nice to feel that instead of fear and danger lurking in the shadows.

After walking through the old brown entrance gate of Beryl Capital means I almost made it back to where the Recon Team's new base. The afternoon sun still shines, with Bala not worrying about Jazebel's 'walk.' She went ahead of me, with pale gold hair passing by me. Jazebel said to me as her lips appears to be stuck as glue,

"Lysander... thank you for helping me closing the wounds."

I do not understand what she means by that. I cannot tell what goes through inside the elf's unreadable mind. I ask her in blithe tone,

"What do you mean?"

I see her face is smiling, but the eyes are holding back tears to be leak. Jazebel continues on by saying,

"I am glad that my... detour was worth it. It wasn't in vain at all."

Jazebel's voice sound both happy and sad. I crestfallenly ask Jazebel,

"Were you and Ahab... together?"

The elf nods at my question. I didn't know she had a boyfriend. I told Jazebel,  
"I'm sorry for your losses."

Jazebel tossed her hair warily as she replied to me,

"Don't be. I was keeping secrets from you. You wouldn't understand my tragedies."

I can't help but feel sorry for her. I wanted to help her, but I don't know what to do. I told Jazebel,

"I don't have any good advice to help you. If you want help Jazebel, tell your friends that you trust."

Jazebel smiled at my response. She said to me,

"Just don't forget that you're helping me and the others to get back to Underworld!"

I gave a bright thumbs up from my right hand to brighten up Jazebel's feelings. I smiled at her, as I pulled out the «Holy Diamond» to return back to Beten. I said to her before I teleport away,

"Don't get followed like last time that happened!"

Jazebel coyly replied back at me,

"I won't!"

Like a flash, I'm back at Beten. I sigh in great relief. I better get ready for the next area. After preparation, I'm taking a nap at one of the inns to wait for Kirito. I'm heading into the fire now.

xxx

November 10, 2026.

The weather is getting colder, as the cold breeze passes by me when I escorted Asuna back to her house. During lunch break at school, I told her of my encounter with Parrish. A member of the Elite Four that killed «Fluctlights» without remorse. Parrish is strong enough to defeat me in a single combat, even with Lysander helping out, we couldn't defeat him. Parrish could've finished us, but when I looked at the black knight for a brief moment, he vanished into thin air. Why would he leave combat that soon?

Asuna grieves that even after all the effort of saving Underworld, there are still people who doesn't view «Fluctlights» compromising of the human souls, as rouge AIs.

As we arrived at Asuna's house, she kisses me on my right cheek. She wishes me good luck on «Gahenim Online». While Asuna studies on her test to pass, I head back home to begin «FullDiving» into «Gahenim Online».

I return back to the village Beten, under the blue night. It is still busy as many players accept quests, trade items and conversing. It is great to see how real it must be. I could visit Underworld and «Gahenim Online» as much I wanted to. But my family and friends would miss me if leave them. Right now, I have to save Lysander and help out the Recon Team get back home.

Up ahead, I see Leafa waiting in front of the weapon store. I walked up to her and she smiles to see me. Yui flew from my chest-pocket to change from her pixie form into a small child. She hugs Leafa joyfully as she is excited to see Big Bro. The first thing I need to tell Lysander, is we have to rescue the «Recon Team» first. And there he is now. With new armored clothing, that I am astonished.

Leather dark violet jacket reaches around his waist, with his shaded cobalt shirt. The jacket's sleeves are rolled up. Tight pants that matches the jacket's color. A brown case at the right hip sheathes his sword.

When I gaze at Leafa's face, her face blushes when she looks at Lysander. Does my sister have a crush on him? Lysander spoke to me blissfully,

"Surprised? I decided to get clothes that matches the color's theme that matches how calm I am."

I told Lysander,

"Is purple supposed to make you more intimidating?"  
Lysander radiantly explains as his eyes is closed and his lips curved into confidence smile,

"I heard a purple dragon that wields all the elements in the game is considered to be powerful. Since I know fire, thunder, and ice spells, it makes sense that I wear a theme to the dragon."

I don't know what reference Lysander spoke, but a dragon that learns all elemental powers is strong. Leafa alluring said to Lysander,

"I like your new outfit. It matches just what you said."

Lysander said to Leafa in an awkward voice,

"Ummmm... thanks?"

Lysander turns his look at me, who told me,

"Kirito... while I don't see your 'friends' as living people, but after some thinking, I'm going to help you escort them back to Underworld."

I did not expect that from Lysander would help me that easily. Even though he doesn't view Fluctlights as real humans, he is still willing to help them return home. I ask Lysander,

"I'm appreciated you're helping me out Lysander."

Lysander said to me,

"Yeah it took me a while to know that elf."

Leafa asks Lysander,

"You mean an actual elf?! Here!"

Lysander harshly shushes Leafa, as he covers her mouth. While my sister angry muffle her screams, I can understand what's Lysander up to. As Lysander points to the «Sentinels» patrolling on the roofs, he whispery tells Leafa,

"Don't attract attention! If they listen, Jazebel will be dead by your hands!"

I have to agree with Lysander, «Phantos System» created the «Sentinels» to give an order at «Gahenim Online». I was lucky one time as I defeated the «Sentinels» once. The next time that I face them will not be easy. When a player last fought them like I did, they match my speed and strength! I only made things harder in this village now. With each defeat, the system improves the protector's strength, speed, and intelligence.

The guardians can listen at great distance inside Beten. If any players attempts to cheat or hack their way in the game, then the «Sentinels» will inflict their great wrath on them by suspending or even expelled from VRMMORPG. I don't think that the «Recon Team» attracted the Sentinels' attention yet, but if they did... it would be over. The more I think about the «Sentinels», the more it seems suspicious that Beten is the only hub in the game.

I whispery told Leafa in a dour tone,

"He's right. It's best to keep the secret from the other players besides us at the moment."

Leafa nod her head at me, as she trusts me. As Lysander let goes of Leafa, he tells us we should get moving. Time is of the essence as I have only a few hours before it's get late in Japan. We immediately leave Beten to find the «Recon Team».

Finding the «Recon Team» would be difficult since Parrish decimated their base and is aware of their existence, we have to be careful. When we arrived at Barbed Plateau, the plant monsters that eats prey have wilted away. Did something happen here? The Corrupted are still out there, but as long we continue traveling at this road, we should be safe. I casually ask Lysander,

"You actually spent time with Jazebel? When I first met her, she wasn't friendly."

Lysander looks at me and said contently,

"I managed to cool her down, and she's warming up. As long you don't piss her off."

Yui grabs my arm and sweetly spoke to me as I look at her cherubim face,

"I found them Papa!"

Leafa and Lysander are surprised to see that Yui already found where the Recon Team's base are. She changes into a pixie and we followed her lead. Yui stops her pace as she changes back to a human. In front of us is a damp cave. Water slowly drips to the ground. Lysander insists I go first, stating that I am their king. I went inside the cave, walking on puddles of water. I heard chatter further up ahead. I called out Bala's name. Clicking sounds are made, as it echoes throughout the cave.

And I'm surrounded by the machinists' weapons like last time.

After Bala explained to his men again that I'm on their side, I signaled the others to enter inside the cave. At the new base, it's been improve much. Yellow tents are up, as I see dozens of machinists working on many tasks. The walls are dark blue, but tall lamps glows incandescent light in the darkness.

Lysander told Yui to visit his friend Jazebel. I said the same thing when I told Leafa. Leafa and Yui excitedly meets Jazebel for the first time. Underneath their bangs, joyful eyes gazes at the endling elf. While the girls have their conversation, Lysander and I begin talking to Bala to begin planning for them to return back to Underworld, inside the yellow tent.

Lysander asks Bala,

"If you guys came through the use of Incarnation, doesn't that mean you can still do it?"

Bala shook his head, while I corrected Lysander,

"«Incarnation» of that skill to travel «Gahenim Online» would need to have powerful users. One isn't enough to create that kind of power."  
Bala said to us while fidgety twisting his dark golden hair,

"It only took three people to use that kind of power. I excelled at using «Incarnation». I think you, Lysander have the potential as well."

My mouth gasped upon learning this, while Lysander's eyes widened. Bala continued on by saying,

"But I don't think you're ready yet."

Lysander got up from his seat. He regains composure quickly, as speaking sanguinely,

"Well I guess if I am to learn «Incarnation», I have to recover my memory. Kirito. Remember at how when I starting, that I have little understanding at this world."

I remember all right. I got bisected by that knight. When Lysander recovers his first memory, he became better at the game. A beta tester with great will, is a strong player. I understand what he is saying! I got up from my seat and told Bala,

"Lysander has the potential! If we can recover one memory, we have a chance to get you guys home!"

Bala asks me in worried tone,

"Are you sure? If you believe that your friend can do it, you have my support then."

Lysander said,

"Alright then! I know where to find the next memory! Unless you bought an item that does teleporting, we're going to have a long walk."

Bala exclaimed in a beaming expression,

"Fear not for the long distance, as the technicians had developed a transporting device that is based on your item."

Lysander furrows his eyebrow in doubt as he asks Bala in stolid tone,

"How did you manage to create this device when you're low on supplies?"

Bala smiles that shows his bared teeth by stating,

"Because Underworld have advanced technology we can easily build! We call it «Staminis«»!"

Bala showed me and Lysander a gray semi-rectangular machine. Blue lightings blink in haste movement. Lysander asks in a sardonic question,

"It's not going to switch bodies with a bug or something?"

Bala replies back to Lysander,

"The machine is still in a beta testing, so you'll be the first ones to test it out! I'm sure it'll be safe to use!"

I can see why Lysander is concerned. Not sure if I want to use the machine. Given with the time differences, it is a risk that I have to take. I asked Lysander what area we're heading. Lysander causally told me,

"«Eshtar Ruins», why?"

I went inside «Staminis», leaving Bala and Lysander surprised. The gunmetal room inside «Staminis» is small, but it has a monitor that displays the areas of «Gahenim Online». I tap the monitor with my finger. The machine activates the teleporting function. My body's became light, not feeling anything. After that, I feel my body again.

When I open my eyes, I'm not at the Recon's Base anymore. I'm at the lava area «Eshtar Ruins». On the ground I stand, are hot as beach sand. A volcano flowing magma rock, and large docile caterpillars that are immune to the fire hazards eating molten rock. Maybe this level won't be bad after all... until I heard a monstrous roar, followed by another.

From the distance, I see many enemies that are in front of me. They have many forms as one is an orange centauroid-shape wearing a skull-helmet, and a red scorpion that has a goat's head with metal wings. Too many to describe their many forms. As they begin rushing towards me, I pulled out the «Blue Rose Sword» to activate «Release Recollection». I was expecting ice to cover the demons. No... not now! Phantos System is blocking my skills again!

A grey creature with impossibly long arms, with its head shaped as a hammer have a single large yellow eye grabbed my face. I attempted to activate «Incarnation Blade», but the creature rips out my right arm. My muffled screams are made. I lost my concentration on using «Incarnation Blade», and I am bleeding out. Demons are beginning to swarm where I am trapped from the limber creature's grasp.

I'm in the fire now.

xxx

Well... this can't be good.

I didn't expect Kirito to teleport from «Staminis» that fast! When he walked inside the gray semi-rectangular machine, he vanishes from thin air.

My jaw hanging from shock, while Bala screams in an upheaval tone,

"Oh no! What have science done?!"

Drama queen.

There is no way that Kirito would be killed off like this! I quickly opened up the virtual menu to see if Kirito is still alive. I'll be damned! The device really works! Kirito is still in the game as his HP didn't drop.

As I recover from the surprise, I told the girls outside what happened to Kirito. What I got is punch from his sister, Leafa. The green haired girl sourly exclaimed at me,

"You let my brother enter a beta testing teleporting machine?!"

Leafa's punch is stronger than Asuna when I started an awkward topic when I first met her. I got up back on my feet as I casually explain to Leafa,

"Kirito's still alive. If he was dead... well I be very depressed. You stated that your brother is a strong player, he's probably kicking -"

A beeping sound is heard. I opened the virtual menu when my eyes opens wide. Kirito's HP bar depletes a huge chunk of it just now! My expression is failing at making a convincing lie. I corrected myself by saying,  
"But we should use the machine to teleport to where Kirito is!"

As Yui transforms into a pixie entering my jacket's pockets, Leafa and I race to the machine. Jazebel spoke to me in a serious voice,

"Before you head towards «Eshtar Ruins», you have to know what you're facing."

I signaled Leafa to go ahead, as I stay to listen what warning that Jazebel is telling me. I know enemies in «Gahenim Online» as I am a beta tester. Jazebel's deadpan expression moves her lips warily as she said gravely,

"At one time, the lands was filled with wonder. Grasses, flowers, serene mountains... all gone by the humans' actions. They were filled with spite towards dwarves and elves that they wanted to expand their domain. Driven by envy, a group of magicians used forbidden dark magic to unleash demons. They succeeded...but they didn't listen to their architects and killed them. And for those who survived... were killed on the spot by the king's men for unleashing this disaster."

Jazebel have many information before the world became ruined. How does she know all of this? I ask Jazebel,

"How exactly do know many things before the apocalypse came?"

Her etched face looks at me, as Jazebel gives a futile slight smile,

"I don't know what that word means, but it sounds very grieving. My father made me read books about the culture and history of dwarfs and humans. The major difference is that the dwarves are nonbelievers. Humans have a religion that answers to their saviors, called the Heralds who are messengers to the god who created this world is known as the Creator. The first Herald that brought the concept of life and death is called Riphaem. The second Herald that created the land, sea, and sky for the world is named Seth. There was a third Herald, but is said to be a 'foolish messenger' and forever cast out from the heavens."

Jazebel's revealing of the machinations of the past is amazing. She's skilled at combat and have great memory skills. Then again she is an elf. I asked her,

"You ever think your dad was preparing you to be a leader?"

Jazebel replied my question dryly,

"I haven't... thought of it really. I always believed that my father would continue to lead. I wanted to explore the world. Before it ended."

She hesitated for a moment. When asking her all the questions, Jazebel freaked out about what happened in her past. A painful memory. I think I pushed the gas pedal enough. I told Jazebel,

"I think that's enough for today. Let's go find Kirito."

Jazebel replies in a half good mood,

"Yeah... let's go find Kirito."

We race through the camp to meet up with Leafa. The gray semi-rectangular machine stands before us. Machinists are modifying the device. Bala charismatically ordering his men to work on the machine. Leafa is amazed at looking at the illustrious teamwork. In my opinion, they're okay. I ask Bala,

"Bala. Is «Staminis» ready to go?"

Bala mumbled in modesty,

"Making a few adjustment Lysander! Kirito is at «Eshtar Ruins». And it should -"

A beep sound is made. Bala raved,

"Done!"

Well that didn't take long. Leafa pushed out Bala and the machinists in her way to save her brother to enter «Staminis». Jazebel and I walked casually to the machine. Jazebel whispered something into Bala's ears, which isn't my concern. As I, Leafa, Jazebel, and Yui are ready to go, a monitor that shows the map of «Gahenim Online», I tapped where «Eshtar Ruins» is at, and I felt my body numb.

My vision blurs, and I can't feel my limbs. When I regain my sight, Leafa and Jazebel are regaining their balance. As for Yui... she threw up on my shoes. I looked that we are indeed at «Eshtar Ruins». Kirito should be near with us. A bright smile curved my lips, as I opened up the virtual menu to see the map. My smile is gone to see that idiot is fifty miles far from where stand.

As I help the girls get back on their feet, I told them with my finger pointing at the nearby cave,

"We go through the cave, and we should be able to find Kirito."

As I led the girls with Yui safely inside the jacket pocket, we begin to find Kirito in a dangerously hazard lava area. Where is the hot springs when you need it?

xxx

I am losing my blood fast.

As the grey creature finishes eating out my right arm with the demons charging in, this experience might get extremely painful. I didn't expect the pain to be that bad. It may be an illusion, but the pain is real to me. I can't use Incarnation Skills like this. It can't end here... I won't give up! The HP bar hasn't been depleted yet, and I'm still kicking in.

With my left arm, I pulled out the «Drake Blade» to cut off the creature's grey arm that holds me. A shrill roar from the creature is made, as I land on my feet. I did it! My resolve to help my friends is strong. The pain from my stubbed arm still hurts, as I gritted my teeth to endure it. I glanced where I'm standing at near. Near the edge with my heels, I could fall into the lava. One move that can knock me down, and it's over.

While the creature clutches its bleeding arm, a centaur gallops straight towards me. I readied the «Drake Blade» with my left hand gripping on the hilt to attack. I roar and begin running straight toward the centaur. What happened next is unbelievable.

A faint green lightning is struck at the centaur's head. It's body fell in front the pack of demons. The expressions on their faces is afraid. They could tear me apart now. Why are they stopping? I turned my head to the right and saw who saved me.

A woman wearing shaded gray robe with a black blindfold covering her eyes. She has short black-indigo hair and pale grey skin. Wielding a staff steaming from the tip, is where her magic shot at the centaur. She spoke in a very soothing, mysterious accent to the demons,

"Be gone demons. Let thou dare try to attack will be destroyed."

The demons are afraid - terrified from her. I couldn't understand why. The demons leave me alone, just like the woman said. Looking at her, she's seem innocent and have no malice. When she looked at me, she used her staff on me.

She didn't attack me. She helped me by regenerating the right arm I lost. I really thought she was going to hurt me. When I sheathed my swords, she weakly bleated,

"Brave warrior. Find your friend to reclaim what is lost."

Before I even ask her a question or even thank her, she disappears into many particles of faint green light. Who is she? When she mentioned friend, did she mean that...?

I opened up the virtual menu to see that Lysander and Leafa are here at «Eshtar Ruins». They're here to find me! They're far from my site. I have to meet up with them. When I looked the road ahead of me, a cave that connects to the upper area. This is the closest place to find them.

As I enter the cave, the fire that brings light is smothered by the darkness.

* * *

(Author's notes: Well Kirito made a friend... I think. What dangers will lie inside the cave? Find out next time in the new chapter!

By the time I post this chapter, I'm busy with college work.

And also at this time is the virtual world of Underworld is being invaded by the Dark Territory, led by the Dark God Vector at Volume 15: Alicization Invading. Quinella is out of the story, and her role is taken by a very sadistic, hedonist, sociopathic human: **Gabriel**, who made rapey comments towards Sinon as Subtilizer and plays Vector in Underworld.

The woman who is blindfolded is called the Black Maiden, after the character from Demon's Souls Maiden in the Black. They are NOT related. Two different people.

Thanks to Reki Kawahara, for creating Sword Art Online!)


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:** Ambush

Fear.

It is where a person is completely petrified to move. Their eyes focusing on the monster that prowls on the ground. Unable to do anything, the person is swiftly killed by that monster. Looking back at the monster, the monster stares right back at them - into their soul.

I never felt fear before. The only time I felt... when I was shielding Yui from the porcupine monster. I thought that it was the end for me. Luckily Kirito and Asuna came to save me. Kirito having a girlfriend in the virtual made me jealous. I don't know if I could get over it soon.

As me, Leafa, and Jazebel continue traveling inside the cave at «Eshtar Ruins» in search of Kirito. That idiot using the «Staminis» is somewhere in this volcanic region. The cave at least doesn't have any lava, but it is dark to see. So I light up the area with fire on my left palm.

The cavern has flowers that gives luminescence blue crystal light. It bright light attracted my attention as it is like a beacon. Leafa and Jazebel look at the flowers, with Leafa have an optimistic expression while Jazebel's expression is only stoic. Yui saw the flowers as well, as her eyes are dazzled by its beauty. She flew from my jacket pocket to transform into her human form and lollops over to see the one of the flowers on the ground. Her sweet innocence tone spoke,

"Papa will love this flower!"

As the girl reaches her hand out to grab the plant. Leafa gasps when something slithering moved. I look closely with little vision from the flame I have. She's must have been grabbed by someone! If that crazy sorcerer came back from the dead for revenge, he's really in for it now! As I drew out Hermia, a voice barked,

"Relax! There's nothing to be afraid of!"

Oh... it's Jazebel. She waves her hand to signal me it's her. The elf must have caught up to Yui. Jazebel gives a stern scowl look at the girl and spoke silently thunderous,

"Don't touch that plant! It's glow is only a distraction! If you touch that with bare hands, you will die!"

Yui's confused expression doesn't understand what Jazebel is saying. The elf took a step back with the small girl away from the plant. Jazebel clenches her hands and begin chanting in her native tongue. A blue aura surrounds the faint glowing flower. The flower lost it radiance and expels blue smoke before it striking and it's petals wilts away. Yui chagrined expression leans her head sideways in shock. She falters,

"I-I don't understand. Why...?"

Jazebel kneels down to match Yui's height. She softy chided,

"Sometimes... a life can end tragically. You have to keep moving on from the pain, to continue to live on. You're very lucky that you're still alive."

How does Jazebel do it? She didn't mention any siblings. I don't know if I have siblings of my own. Leafa joins in to comfort Yui as well. As Leafa tosses her long green hair, she consoled to Yui,

"She's right Yui. In «Gahenim Online», everything will try to kill you. Just because Papa saved you and he came back from the dead, doesn't mean it will end happily. I think it's best if you stay with Big Bro for a while. Do you understand?"

Yui nods her head warily, as she transformed back into the pixie. Returning to my jacket pocket. Damn! Leafa would be great a sister to have who supports her siblings in a great way! If she doesn't punch me in the face that is. Leafa and Jazebel got up from the ground and we continue traveling through the cavern, passing by the feigning peaceful flowers.

After some time travelling in the cave, Jazebel and Yui are getting tired from walking. I don't feel tired at all, must be my early nap I had today. If something were to ambush us now, we wouldn't have a chance. I turned to talk to the girls,

"Let's take a break here. I can make campfire here by using magic."

They nod at my suggestion. With only a few flammable materials needed to create campfire, my left palm combusted smoothly. The fire lights up in the darkness, providing us warmth and protection. While the girls rest, I have stats that needed to be spend. While there isn't any skills to gain yet, I focused my points STR, INT, and SPD. With weak DEF, END, and FTH I am lucky that I didn't die so far. Usually I always spent my points equally so I might stand a chance against enemies. Now... I have to be stronger and be much careful.

Jazebel and Yui are now sleeping in a sitting position. Yui is sleeping on Jazebel's lap. Leafa whispered to me that the position is cute. I did not view it to be cute. Not my fault if they fall asleep. Leafa and I are the only ones awake, as we have to keep our guard up. A brief relief will eventually be shattered by the assaulting monsters. I kept my distance from Leafa, looking into the dark to see movements. My eyes are getting bored, drowsing off from dullness.

I didn't even notice that Leafa is now near me! I was caught off-guard by this, that I fell down on the ground. Leafa whispered softly,

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!"

I got up from the ground, returning to my vacant calm expression, I stare Leafa's sea green eyes in curiosity. I mildly ask her,

"Weren't you keeping watch?"

Her face became flabbergasted, shaking her head quavering,

"I-I wanted to make sure... you're not sleeping."

I'll roll with it. I wasn't taking a nap. I only closed my eyes for a moment. I said to Leafa bashfully while avoid eye contacts with her,

"I'm fine. Carry on... guarding the other way where I stand."

Leafa didn't move from her position. I took a step sideways to avoid being close with her. I don't know how to handle with girls when they cry, are mad, or socialize with them. Even Jazebel, who is only an AI have feelings. Leafa continue speaking softly to me,

"You really do remind me of Kirito."

I became surprised by this. As my head slowly turned to her face, while simultaneously avoid to glance at her breasts. I ask her in a calm tone,

"In what way?"

Leafa folds her arm while still clinging on to her steel sword. Her serene fixed face gazes in front of me. She cajoled,

"Well, I noticed that you were a distance from us when we first met. Kirito was like that to me years ago. To tell the truth... we're not really siblings. We're cousins."

My eyes slightly widened at what Leafa said. I let Leafa continue to speak as she confessed,

"When my 'brother' learned that we really weren't siblings, he became distant between us became further and further until we became strangers. Kirito chose virtual reality, instead of the real world." Leafa's lips croakily made a smile as she mused,

"When Kirito returned from SAO... he fixed our sibling relationship."

As Leafa spoke her history with Kirito and her, her voice breaks with each passing word. I interrupted her by raising my hand. I spoke to her,

"Why do you tell me this?"

Leafa's soothing voice tells me in a friendly way,

"I know that recovering your memories are important, but if you continue to be kept distant from people who cares for you... you'll be alone."

My ears seem to be surprised by this. Is she that worried for me? I casually told her,

"Are you coming on to me?"

Leafa's cheeks became rosy as I said that. I closed my eyes as I readied to brace from another punch. When I open my eyes, Leafa is not standing at this spot. I look with my eyes to see Leafa is back at her guarding position. She didn't punch me like last time. If Leafa truly meant what she said, then I shall consider it. As soon Jazebel and Yui wake up, we will get moving.

xxx

Somewhere outside at Eshtar Ruins, a group of masked players stands in front of the gaping cavern. The leader of Death's Assailants, Slasher found where the Elusive Player is at. The Elusive Player paid little social interaction to other players and heads into areas that are considered by players insanely difficult. Various information brokers told them that the Elusive Player is Lysander. Slasher has heard that name before, but doesn't remember where.

The only problem is what destination is he going to next. Which is way Slasher asked his special Intel. Meeting his intel alone at the unknown area, a crow with orange eyes share its knowledge of where Lysander is heading towards next. A volcanic region, where demons live and deadly fire hazards is where Lysander's destination is at. In exchange of this knowledge, Slasher gave info on the «Phantos System». The process of this deal was mentally draining. The crow flew away from its perch, while Slasher recovers from this procedure. Slasher now has knowledge to know Lysander better, as he made a friend.

No player have escaped death before, and Lysander will experience death. Slasher is very eager to kill Lysander in the most brutal way possible. And if he have friends, they'll be killed as well. Slasher knows that the «Sentinels» only monitors Beten and suspends players if they attempt to cheat or hack the system.

But the great taboo to commit is murder at this peaceful village. Doing so will expelled the murderer and would never play VRMMORPGs again on «Phantos System». And the Elite Four monitors their respective region to keep order and stability. An Elite Four stationed here is Zaros, a top member of the Elite Four with great fear and respect from other players. As long as they keep playing the 'rules,' they can get away with murders and avoid crimes.

The large mirror armored warrior Bloody Marty and blank white mask with two open eyelids black rouge White Jerry stands behind Slasher. White Jerry crackles insanely for the fun to commit murder in a game. Bloody Marty eerily silently readies his mirror shield and large sword. The demons that they faced were no match for Death's Assailants.

As Slasher drew out his daggers, he yells,

"Let's make a great memory that we'll record this footage and upload it on the internet!"

The deranged masked warriors praises as they charge inside the cave. As Slasher is ready to follow them, Bloody Marty grabbed his shoulder and points his sword at the cavern where they stormed. Slasher retorts to his large companion,

"Don't worry too much. The chances of these things attacking are extremely small! If they are here, we'll leave our 'friend' into their care."

Not even Slasher's smooth tone could hide his fear. The scarred lion masked warrior enter the cave to inflict grievous pain to Lysander for only the fun of it.

xxx

The cavern inside is much more complex than I anticipated. A natural labyrinth where monsters hide. It's a good thing that I bought «Peering Gaze» at Beten, before heading out. Activating my ring's ability, «Peering Gaze», I can see through the dark. The good thing about it, is that «Phantos System» does have limits.

I made sure that I can use «Incarnation Skills» and «Release Recollection». By slicing the rock with the «Incarnation Blade» with my mind, it work! It seems that the system can only enforce rules if I'm far from the eyes and ears of the environments. The bad thing about it... bones and skulls are littered across the ground. As I travel further deep into the cave, I feel a chill up my spine. As if someone - or something - is watching me.

I opened up the virtual menu to see if Lysander and the others are close by. The map is making static heavily that made it impossible to see. I pulled out the «Blue Rose Sword» and «Drake Blade» as precaution. I heard a deep, low purring noise. The sound is full of malice. I realized what's going to happen.

I leaped a distance to avoid an attack. I looked with my eyes to see such an ungodly creature. A limber fiend with purple fur and scales, prowling with its six legs. The paws have five sharp claws that could cleave a cow. The tip of the tail vaguely looks like a scimitar that can slash. Its head is ghastly reptile with six slitted glowing red eyes staring at me. A xenobeast!

I decide to activate my «Incarnation Blade» to attack it from the distance. It is a dire time to use it now. That thing won't know what I'm planning to do! As the invisible sword strikes, the xenobeast jumps up to avoid my attack! But how did it know? I put up two swords to block the attack of the violet monster's pointed claws. The xenobeast's attack drained my stamina heavily. I can understand why these things are hated and fear, as Lysander has stated. They're more demons than there are beasts.

The creature struck again and I dodge its attack. I go ahead to use the «Drake Blade» in trying to slice off the monster's many legs. What I only did is only stabbing it. The xenobeast responds with its tail to cut me off. I step back fast, that it didn't really matter. Its fast swipe struck my rear in an intense pain. Not even the fastest of players could avoid or parry that attack. My backside is hurt, as the open gash bleeds out. The bleeding effect is set in, as I slowly lose HP.

How...?! The «Drake Blade» is the strongest weapon in the game, with high stats and strong durability. What it only did was produce a sting to a xenobeast. Are they that unstoppable?! The creature stares at me with six red eyes and menacingly purrs as it come closer to me. Damn it! I've never lost a battle in a game something like this... it's inhumane. I won't lose to a monster! I planted the «Blue Rose Sword» and softly spoke as the fiend lunges at me,

"«Release Recollection»."

My vision became blur, as everything became white. When I opened my eyes, the xenobeast is frozen in ice but even its position is very disturbing. The blooms should come out now... why isn't it working? Cracks begin appearing on the ice structure, as the crimson eyes shines like blood. That was my powerful attack! Not even its HP drop! The front paws broke free from its icicle trap. My only option now is to flee.

I looked up to see the cave's ceiling. Lysander told me when he faced the xenobeasts, he brought down the temple's ceiling to block the monsters' pursuit. I admit that I don't have any magic skills, as my INT is low. I can only do mediocre spells that if I do that, the spell casted would be out of control. I ready myself to use «Incarnation Blade» to bring down the structure. If this is the wrong route I travel... it's better to be wrong then dying by a monster.

Something passed me by. A chilling breeze crept into my skin. Before I could do anything, a sharp pierce sound is made. I glimpse down to see a purple sword penetrating through my abdomen. I glance behind me to see another xenobeast, stabbing me with its tail. The hit drains more of my health. It hurts... badly. The xenobeast breathes down through my neck, as tending me as a meal. The xenobeast encased in ice frees itself as it growls like a creature from hell. With both of these monsters getting closer. I glance up at the ceiling again. The ceiling up above can bring me and the two monsters down. If I can bring it down... I could escape from these fiends.

With one last push, I unleash Incarnation Blade at the ceiling. When the xenobeast saw what I aimed, it was too late. The monster removes its tail from my chest and I slumped down on my knees. I was expecting that dark violet creature to strike me down with its many claws or tail-blade. Instead, the creature growls at the other creature and ran from the collapsing area. I got up wearily, and slowly pace while sheathing my swords to escape the interior breaking up.

While walking through the falling debris, I quickly opened up the virtual menu with my fingers tapping fast. I tapped the healing potion to bring it out and I consumed it. The potion brought back my HP to nearly filled up and I felt rejuvenated. The pain from my chest is gone, the legs is refreshed, and the bleeding effect is removed.

Rushing fast as I can from the falling cavern, the entrance from a few feet is almost in reach. With a push of extra sprint, I yelled to overcome this obstacle. Sliding with my feet, I managed to dodge the falling boulder in a split-second. That was too close, as my stamina was completely drained! With a great sigh of relief. I can only wonder how the others are doing. I open up the virtual menu to see where my friends are. They're close by!

After my stamina recovers, I got up from the dirt to continue finding my friends. When walking through the cavern, there are crossroads to choose. The left and center paths are blocked by boulders, and only the right path is open. It is dark to see, but I saw something glowing by the block center path.

I walk towards the glowing light to see a symbol carved on the ground. I don't think that the players have venture this deep in the caverns. I carefully reach towards the symbol with my right hand. Players sometimes leave symbols like this to show a video footage on how they die, giving the other players warning ahead of time. It could be a trap, as I am worry what kind of trap it will be. As my hand finally touches the symbol, a powerful flood touches my mind.

oooo

I'm still at the caverns, but is much different from what I remember. The caves that were blocked before are now open. I see silver knights bearing shields and swords in their hands. There are least dozens of them, split into three groups and in front of them is a steel-blue armored warrior with a helmet shaped as a bear. I better opened up the virtual menu to see what is going.

What the -!? I can't bring up the menu! Is the game glitching now?! I'm using the AmuSphere, as it is safe to the users since the SAO incident. Then the warrior spoke loudly as he roared,

"Soldiers! I am General Karles, leading you brave knights ordered by our illustrious ruler, King Conanus to battle the darkness! When the elves denied our right of supremacy in the name of our Creator, they brought about monsters from the depths of the Abyss! They will spread the Corruption in our holy lands and will transform everyone we care into hellish fiends! Are you going to let them win?!"

The knights placed their swords up in the sky and proudly yelled,

"No, sir!"

The moral is very high. They believe it can be done. As Karles bring out his large mace, he turns around and points his weapon in the center cave path. He exclaimed,

"Forward and march!"

The silver knights yells in joyous battle roar as each group went inside the caves. Karles approaches one of the knights at the right squadron by gently grabbing him on the shoulder. The knight look at Karles and enthusiastically appeased by saluting his shield-left hand at the head,

"My name is Marco, sir! I came from Jaimetown and -"

Karles raises his left hand to silence the young knight. Karles asks Marco grimly,

"How old are you?"

Marco faltered by surprise when Karles asked him. The young knight replied,

"Fourteen years old. Why?"

Fourteen years old?! That's around my age when I was trapped in Sword Art Online! Why would Marco risk his life to battle monsters!? Karles ordered Marco somberly,

"Don't fight kid. I have a special mission for you."

Karles pointed his mace at the spot where I touched the symbol. I realized something. This isn't a glitch in Gahenim Online - it's a past event that took place! Karles gives Marco a ragged brown pouch. Karles dourly told Marco,

"I want you to create a Sigil to record the past event. If we failed to stop the Old Creatures... bring down the caves to make sure these monsters would never pass through."

I gasp at what the brave general said. Marco became astonished at what the moral supporter spoke. Marco flabbergasted as his voice breaks down,

"I-I can't! What about you and the others?! What about our return to our homes, celebrating our accomplishment against darkness?!"

Marco's spirit shatters like feeble glass. Is the brave general giving up already?! Karles comforts Marco like a baby, as he calmly spoke in a dread tone,

"Listen to me boy. When the darkness first appeared in my hometown, I was the only survivor. I saw what the Corruption can do to people. Their skin warped, bones reformed, and humanity stolen to transform into complete monsters. Turning into the Corrupted. I was force to put them down, as they are not aware of what they are nor what they do. They needed... to die peacefully. If we fail, I need you to bring down the caverns and go back home. Do you understand?"

I didn't want to keep listening to this! It can't end this way! Marco sadly nods his head. Karles passes Marco a blue rusted dagger, stating sorely,

"This dagger will be important to carve the Sigil, as it will record what happened here. When the message reaches to the people future who walk inside the nest... it will aid them."

Screams echoes throughout the caves, knights howl in terror and beasts low-pitched growls. Karles travels into the right side of the cave. The scene blurs my vision again. When my vision returns, the two caves are blocked now like they were in the present.

I look to see Marco causing the cave in the middle path to fall. The Sigil in the middle path is created, glowing like today. As Marco works to bring down the cave on the right, he pulls out his satchel to get an object that looks like a volatile spiked-gold fruit. Marco may have a chance! My smile that I made quickly dissipates at what happened next. Behind Marco is a xenobeast silently prowling. Oh no! Rushing over to Marco, I drew out two swords to stop the xenobeast. Time seemed slow to me. As the xenobeast pounces towards Marco, I jumped towards the xenobeast to strike the monster down.

I came face to face with the creature. Only for me to pass its body like thin air. I quickly turned my head to see Marco screams become silent to deaf ears. The monster ravenously devours Marco before my eyes. I couldn't save him. My eyes became teary, as the dagger drops on the ground making clanging noise. Blur motions return to me as the view changes.

oooo

I return back to the present. Still standing in front of the glowing Sigil left ages ago, I kneel on the damp floor. My tears drop down on the ground silently, seeing how Marco died. I really thought that Karles and Marco would save their world. But it was all for nothing. I got back to my feet and walked to where Marco fell. The only remains is the blue dagger. I picked up the dagger, as the item's stats is in a worst condition and its description said,

**| A worthless dagger. May have hidden potential, if shown to the right person. |**

This dagger that carved the Sigil is not worthless! I stored the worn dagger in my inventory. Lisbeth can fix this short knife, as she is the best blacksmith I know. Before leaving this area, I have to do something. Gathering large rough grey rocks, I made a circle. A memorial to not only Marco, but to the brave knights that fought valiantly against the end. I walk silently to the right side of the cave.

Walking towards this area warily, I pulled out the «Blue Rose Sword» and «Drake Blade» as precaution. I am worried what path this will lead. The grey walls I stroll by became pitch-black. Not even my «Peering Gaze» could pierce that kind of dimness. I heard a quiet groaning sound. Is someone inside the cave, as I am? If someone is in danger, I paced myself to the rescue!

I follow the weak moan, as the dark walls' formation around me have holes inside. I stopped walking. Something doesn't feel right. The air around me is lukewarm. The moaning sound come closer.

A worn figure lumping towards me weakly. Wearing an old knight's armor that is covered by dirt, bloodstain, and rust. Still holding a grip on my swords, I look closely at the knight. The helmet's visor stares at me with a weak scarlet glow. Shambling movements like a zombie. I don't know what to do except seeing the knight clumsy walk to me. Behind the knight, multiple glowing red eyes stares at me. The knight reached his hand towards me.

I used «Incarnation Blade» at the knight, slicing off the knight to show a skeleton inside the armor. A shrill sound shrieks in pain. A purple-blade tail bleeding out black blood. The xenobeast was using a corpse as a puppet to let my guard down! This is unforgivable! Using the dead as tools to fool people like me!

The «Incarnation Blade» is very effective against a xenobeast, as I dismembered the tip of the tail. As much I wanted to fight the monsters, it's not possible to defeat them with conventional methods. Their agility can dodge my «Incarnation Skills».

I dashed by the wounded xenobeast, glancing behind me are three xenobeasts running to catch me up. Running up ahead, I see a crossroad that leads left or right. I dash to the left side in an attempt to lose the violent creatures.

I look up to see an alcove up ahead. Quickly looking down, is an abandoned village. This might be my only chance to escape from the xenobeasts! Rushing towards a semi-decrepit house, I open the door hastily and shut it behind me fast.

The low pitched growls from the creatures begin knocking on the door! Damn it! There's have to be something to block them from entering! There! A bookcase would do! By shoving the bookcase at the banging door, the monsters attack at the door is useless. After a while, the banging stopped. Are they gone now? I check my map to see if they are still here. The red dots are still blinking at where I am.

It means they are still here. And it means they're looking for a way to enter the house! I rushed upstairs to head towards the roof. As hastily climbing up the worn staircase, a xenobeast is at the old window. Breaking through the glass with its right paw. I used the «Drake Blade» to stab its paw, and it worked! The creature lost its balance and fell down on the ground hard! It's a guess of mine, as I couldn't afford to look to see if it's truly dead.

I made it up to the roof to see the old building's roof from a few feet where I stand. If I can jump at the right time, I'll be able to escape from the xenobeasts! A large crushing noise is made. I looked down to see the xenobeasts knocking down the building's structure. With large a thump of the collapsing sound, the building I see is no more.

That was my only chance to escape from them! My options now would be to log off and start at Beten, but it would mean I have to start from this site to meet up with Lysander, Jazebel, and Yui. I would be abandoning them because of my fear. A xenobeast bashes the attic's entrance with its claws. Or I fight them in a futile attempt to kill them. I heard a voice - an actual voice that spoke to me with great concern,

"W-Who's down there? Y-You're not one of them are you?!"

I yelled,

"I'm not!"

A long brown rope fell down from an alcove far above. The voice yelled,

"Climb up the rope, before they get you!"

As I quickly sheathed my swords, I begin climbing on the rope as fast as I can. The xenobeast finished breaking through the attic door, while I climb up on the rope. As I climb up, I look glance down to see the monsters staring at me with menacing red eyes. They abandoned their stare at me and left the area. I sighed in great relief. A binging sound is made, as the game tells me my achievement is "Close Call." Really?

I made it to at edge of the cliff. With a smile, I look at my savior that wears a scarred lion mask. My smile fades, looking at the mask. His concern tone changes into something dreadful as he cheered out,

"You did the right thing."

In a quick movement, I felt my stomach hurting. My hands felt my blood pouring out. Then my head is smacked violently by his hand. I've been inflicted with paralysis! I look to see other people wearing masks with black armor and the masked lion wields a dagger dripping with my blood in his right hand. The symbols with skull shot with arrows are on their armor or skin. I realized that these people are not friends.

Death's Assailants!

One masked warrior approaches me as he kneels down at me, looking at me like a fish. His mask is pure white with two open eyelids as he marveled in a weird accent,

"Hey... I know that guy! He's the upstart prick who ruined my fun!"

The masked lion looks at me. I can't even tell what is his expression. He politely spoke to me,

"Well my friend White Jerry is right after all. You must be Kirito. Probably should abandoned your title 'The Black Swordsman' to avoid attention. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Slasher, leader and founder of guild Death's Assailants."

I look at Slasher with no expression at all. I saw Slasher when the other day I logged back into «Gahenim Online». Forming a guild isn't possible in «Gahenim Online», but if players wore the same armor it would be a pseudo-guild. Slasher continues to speak as he picks up my paralyzed body as he begins tying my hands and feet with rope,

"You're heavier than you look. You see, my friend told me about this grass root server he played with Korean and Chinese players ganging up against haxed Japanese players. Hosted by... my former acquaintance. You know a guy a named PoH, buddy?"

PoH?! He's the former leader of the Laughing Coffin in «Sword Art Online» that killed players only for the fun it. I said to Slasher,

"Yes. I defeated PoH and left him in the server to die."

Slasher didn't seem to be upset by this. He continue to speak in his American accent politely,

"Thanks for doing me a solid. PoH is probably jealous of my work. I did challenged him once in RL, and swore he get even with me after dealing with you. He's like a dog with rabies, and the only solution is to kill him. He's think killing is fun, but he lacks a bigger picture in mind. You only kill people, if you have a reason. Say I want that ruby slipper, I slit his throat to earn it. Survival of the fittest."

As Slasher cleans his dagger off from my blood, he pulls out a dagger identical to his and combines them to form a dual-bladed sword. White Terry bursts out by saying,

"Hell, some of us are former members of Laughing Coffin. Not me. I'm doing this because it's fun! Like the last game I played before you ruined it!"

Slasher continue to speak as he take my swords to inspect them. The «Drake Blade» given to me by Lysander is now in the hands of a murderer.

He continues to speak to me as he lay the Drake Blade on the wooden table to find something in the brown bag,

"Your friend really did got the sword for you. I'll be sure to tell him, ''kay thanks, die' when I meet him."

I ask Slasher, despite the steady drain of my health bar,

"So Death's Assailants is a mix of PKers of both former members of Laughing Coffin and new members. Just what do you gain from this?"

Slasher pulls out a coconut-shape lime from a brown bag,

"The reason for the former members of Laughing Coffin is simple. They wanted payback on PoH as soon the players posted blogs about that smug bastard screwed over his own guild. They wanted revenge. But since you killed PoH... sucks to be you. As for me, there is three reasons."

My face made a scowl at the face of a psychopath. As much I wanted to break free from my chains and paralysis condition, I might as well play his game. I stoically answered Slasher's question,

"And what's that?"

He looked at me with chilling glee of his mask. He charismatically answered,

"One, I have nothing to do in RL, as I am literally bored out of my mind. Two, there's nothing more satisfying than making a person disappeared with my sword. And three, this game IS very fun. Besides, you look tense. Have a smell of this fruit."

His dual-sword slices the fruit up, and the smell is intoxicating. I don't...know...what's...happening...

* * *

(Author's notes: Well that can't be good! With Kirito captured by Death's Assailants, they have the legendary «Drake Blade». Slasher, a masked warrior with deviant intentions to kill Lysander for the fun of it. What will Lysander do when he faces the demented group? Find out in the next chapter!

Marco is named after the character from Attack on Titan, and was killed early before the story even start!

You wanna see what I do on social websites? I'll be active on Google+ and you can check my posts! You might be even surprised!

I also want to thank Fullmetalf4i for wordproofing my chapters! With his help, he updated a few chapters from the beginning to the words flow easily to the readers' eyes.

Thanks to Reki Kawahara, for creating Sword Art Online!)


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:** Bonds

A friend.

You will do anything to save a friend. Even if you have to make sacrifices. I'm not the kind of person who would sacrifice myself that easy. I valued my life. But if things have gone beyond my control to see my companions tortured, it will be my fault. Friends give you the emotions to feel happy, anger... and grief.

Jazebel and Yui awaken from their nap at the campfire. Stretching their arms and legs and opening eyes to adjust in the darkness. Yui was cuddling Jazebel like a cat. They were asleep for two hours. Leafa and I were on watch if any enemies will attack us. I almost fell asleep from this boring watch guard duty. But Leafa's chat did keep me awake to avoid getting hit from her. Yui transforms into a pixie so she could land in my jacket pocket. Now that's over with, we can continue to find Kirito.

Walking inside the cavern, I am ahead of Leafa and Jazebel, lighting up my left hand with fire. Acting as a vanguard, I am protecting the girls. They have no idea what enemies are capable of. I don't want to think about that now. Let me focus on the scenery. The cave lacks any bats or mice, as the humid air is getting warmer. Walking on a natural formed rock bridge, where spires act as support to the cave's stability. I signaled the girls to stop moving, as I have to check on something. With a quick swipe from my finger, the virtual menu is opened. I tapped on the button to open the map section.

How far deep are we inside this cave? The screen is full of static that only shows Kirito's location. And he's close by! My face made a smile that I wanted to tell the girls that Kirito's close by. But I felt something weird inside... like my gut is telling that it is too easy to find Kirito. Yui bursts out of my jacket pocket, flying in circles excitedly. Yui's expression lightens up with joy. Her cheek shines with happiness. The whitish pink fairy cheered out,

"Papa's close by!"

Leafa's mouth formed a smile. Her right hand place on the chest area. Yui transforms into her human form as she grabs Leafa's left hand. Forcefully to make Leafa come this way. Jazebel remains stoic, as her eyes didn't change. I should agree with her, it's not the time to celebrate that soon. I explained to Yui,

"I think finding Kirito was too easy."

Leafa and Yui stops moving. Yui is confused as what I said. She's an AI, with a mind of a little girl. Leafa folds her arm and asks me,

"What do you mean?"

I'm not good with explaining things, so I show her the virtual map where Kirito's position is. I explained to the girls, as I point with my finger at Kirito's position,

"Kirito isn't moving from this spot. That's what bugging me."

Jazebel remains stoic as her volatile attitude. She lectured to Leafa,

"Lysander's right. When my people fought the humans, they used a tactic similar like this. Using one of our own brother as bait. Once bitten, the trap sprung. Only a few of them survived from that ambush. That's what you're telling us, right?"

I nodded my head to Jazebel. The elf is smart to understand my reason. If it really is a trap, a plan has to be formed. Who knows what the enemy is capable of.

Leafa made a scowl as she pull out her sword. She isn't mad at me when I look at her face. It was courage. She proclaims,

"If my brother is in trouble, I should go to him now!"

She rushes by me fast much to my surprise. I'm not going have collateral damage! I run up to her, activating my skill, «Rapid Step». I see her up ahead! She's not at Kirito's location yet. I stand in front of Leafa's way. Putting my right hand up that signals to stop. Leafa is surprised by my fast speed, as her shoes anchors down to stop her speed. Only for her body to crash into me.

I felt a little dizzy from that. Leafa is on top of my body. My right feel something round. Soft, but firm... aw crap! My eyes see that I am touching Leafa's left boob. Glancing up, Leafa's face became bright red. I removed my right hand's grasp from her Leafa's chest to get up. I didn't say anything out loud in front of Leafa, as I only thought to myself. As I dusted off, I explained to Leafa,

"I don't know what you're thinking. If you head off recklessly, you might get into a trap."

When Leafa gets back on her feet, her face still blushes when I touched her. I didn't exactly came on to her, as I wish to remain in a friend zone with her. She angrily spoke to me,

"I don't care! My brother could be in danger!"

Leafa cares for her cousin in a sibling way. I don't know how siblings care for one another. Even though Leafa doesn't share Kirito's blood, she is willing to help him out. I want to help her meet up with Kirito, but not acting rashly. I spoke to her gentle as I could,

"Listen to me, Leafa. I want to help Kirito as well. Rushing in isn't going to help."

Jazebel and Yui caught up to me and Leafa. Jazebel cusses that she doesn't have wings like Yui. Jazebel and Leafa glared at each other tightly. I broke off their argument by saying,

"Girls! I have an idea."

As the girls settle down, I begin telling my plan on how to counteract the ambush.

xxx

A xenobeast is sniffing a small puddle of blood. It may have lost its prey, but the scent will lead it to him. The smell ecstatically moved the monster. The prey used two swords to fight it off. It tried to cut it in pieces, froze it, and brought the ceiling down. The prey failed miserably to kill it.

The creature did remember at the meeting with the master that the foreign 'players' have retrieved the «Drake Blade». It felt a sting from that sword. Its small feral brain realizes that this prey have been given the sword by a being named Lysander. The violet creature strides fast to return the nest.

As the creature returns, the nest's walls is covered by their spitting to provide an appropriate atmosphere and the shadowed walls intimidates their prey. It stepped on something sharp, as the forefront right paw secretes black blood. It glimpsed to see the tip of the tail sliced off. This is rare for a prey to cut off the tail of its brethren. But ultimately fruitless. It has the scent now. After tending its wound, it vocalized an alien roar, the others slithers down from the cavern's holes to meet it. Communicating them with a low-pitched purr, they found the «Drake Blade». They have no need for a weapon like this. It's the master's decision to decide what to do with this sword.

They run with six legs on the ground. They are coming to find the prey. And they are hungry.

xxx

As planned, I am walking to Kirito's position. By myself. I didn't want to bring the girls here for many reasons. Protection, bonds, survival, and other examples I can think of. But if it is a trap, it's better to form a plan just in case for the worst case scenario. Entering a room that is light up with torches on the walls, my eyes open wide at the aghast scene.

Kirito is tied by the rope on his hands and feet on a stalactite up on the alcove. His fingers appeared to be chopped off, missing his right index and pinky finger and left thumb and ring finger caked with dry blood. His face has black-blue bruises on his eyes. His abdomen region shows a large reddish spot, despite his black outfit. His HP bar is still up, but is inflicted with paralysis and sleep. This is against the moral code in «Gahenim Online»! What sick sadists would do such a thing!?

A chilling laughter echoes in the room. Placing my right hand on the handle of «Hermia», I scan the area with my eyes for any signs of them. I glanced up to see what is up at the ceiling and instinctively pull out my sword. Players drop down to surround me. They have myriad masks that wears black armor. The one in front of me is a large warrior wearing mirror armor. The symbol is a skull being assaulted by arrows.

Death's Assailants!

A voice creaks in joy like a psycho that bellowed,

"Look at what we got! The guy who cheated death!"

OK. They're really are committed to their work. Looking up at where the voice came from, a player with the same white mask with two open eyelids is next to Slasher. Slasher sarcastically clap at me, as he politely speak,

"Lysander! You have a better outfit when we last saw each other!"

Son of a bitch finally know my name now. How'd he got this info is beyond me. I know I'm surrounded by these psychopaths, but what's Slasher deal? I barked at the lion masked player,

"What do you want now?"

Slasher opens up his virtual menu to show an item in front of me. The «Drake Blade»! He actually took it from Kirito! I am aggravated that my work for obtaining a sword for a friend is now in a psycho's hands. He elaborated to me while he marvels at the legendary sword,

"It's a code of mine. I don't like leaving loose ends. Can bite you in the ass, if you're not careful."

I'm about to kick his ass. I feel anger at these bastards. Didn't expressed my anger at them, as I maintain calmness. Their levels almost matches mine, but numbers and skills are even for both sides. I responded back to Slasher, while keeping my eyes at the masked killers,

"Funny. I thought Phantos enforced laws to prevent something like this."

Slasher replies back at my question as he toys with the «Drake Blade»,

"There are ways to find loopholes. One example is that I greeted your friend Kirito and returned an object that should belong to me. Jerry however, wanted to carve out his crotch."

The white masked player throaty snickers in his Brooklyn accent. Reasoning with them won't work this time. If things worked as I planned... I have a chance to defeat this guild.

My eyes made a glare at Slasher, as I calmly said to him,

"You arrogant bastard."

Slasher stopped twirling the Drake Blade as he listened to my response. The lion masked warrior look back at me. I continued on by saying,

"Did you expect that I am alone?"

I put down my body on the ground. The marauders are confuse, thinking that I'm surrendering. They're dead wrong. A bright blue laser beam shot from the cave, aiming at the mirrored knight. The mirror reflects the laser, vaporizing the masked warriors around the mirrored knight. Not exactly as I planned, but close enough.

The mirrored knight and Slasher are astonished at what happened. Terry loudly cursed at what happened. They may have outnumbered me, but they don't know I have plans.

Two blurs mixed with red and green passes by me. Good. Leafa and Jazebel are here. Jazebel is casts offensive magic at Slasher and Terry, while Leafa rescues Kirito. The plan is going smoothly. More or less.

I told the girls earlier before about the plan. If I am surrounded by enemies, Jazebel would fire her magic at the enemy in front of me. While the others are distracted by this, I attack them fast. Then Leafa and Jazebel rushes by me fast. Jazebel would face the ones in charge of this, while Leafa rescues Kirito.

While the girls do their thing, I face the lumbering mirrored warrior. The screen pops up in my view to inform me of a player I face is Bloody Marty. Our swords clashes, as sparks flew in the cavern.

xxx

Jazebel grins wildly as she fires her magic. Slasher and White Terry dodges her magic attack. The blue beam blew off chunks of walls. The two goons lands at the other alcove. Slasher signals White Terry to attack Jazebel. Terry charges in with his two scimitars, as Jazebel pulls out her daggers to block the assault. Terry struggles to break through the small weapons. The elf keeps her smile up that unnerves Terry, parrying his blows in a way that is both aggressive and elegant.

Slasher is surprised that a girl -an elf- decimates his group. Lysander must've plan this counterattack before he enter inside the cave with help. Slasher realizes that he underestimated Lysander two times. His way just went south, and should've pushed his luck. But he now have the powerful weapon «Drake Blade» in his possession. Slasher thought to himself,

_Okay. I lost my squadron. By a bitch. But White Terry can take care of this. He specializes in poison._

White Terry and Jazebel disarms both of their weapons. White Terry pulls out a silver dagger in his wrist compartment, dripping yellow substance that carries paralysis. The white masked warrior yells in a high pitched voice at the white-yellow hair elf,

"You ain't got shit, little bitch!"

The psychotic smile of Jazebel proves to be a grave mistake. She puts her right hand inside her chest to pull out «Mouser's Dagger». The quick slice of that attack cut off Terry's armed hand. The damage surprises Terry, seeing his hand torn off as the arm sputters blood. Jazebel goaded White Terry, with her eyes lacking any mercy,

"I don't fight men with vaginas."

Terry became confused at Jazebel's statement. One of her hands fires magical beam at Terry's torso. The HP bar drops to zero. Before fading, Terry weakly snorted to Jazebel,

"I have the most... awkward boner I had since that last game."

White Terry has been defeated. Slasher became shocked. Glimpsing at the battle of Bloody Marty and Lysander, his companion is losing. His thoughts were,

_Who the hell are those guys?! They can't defeat my guild that easy!_

Glancing at the emerald haired girl, she is climbing up the damp walls to save Kirito. Slasher's worry quickly changes into menacing smile behind his mask. He thought deviously,

_Then again... eating greens is a better diet._

Leafa made it to the top of the alcove. Looking at Kirito's condition angers her. It's not as bad during Kirito's comatose, but the torture inflicted seems to be the worst. Fingers are missing, paralysis and sleep status is still active, and is hanged like a trophy.

_I just need to untie the ropes, and we'll get out of here._

Thought Leafa. As she ready to untie Kirito, a sharp blade pierced her chest. The HP bar drops a large chunk. Her mouth is covered by a black gauntlet. Her green eyes glances in shock. Slasher is behind her, stabbing her with Kirito's own sword. Leafa angrily muffles, as Slasher shushes her and gently spoke like a predatory animal into her ear,

"Shh shh shh shh. Welcome to «Gahenim Online», bitch!"

Leafa attempts to remove Slasher's grasp on her, but failed. Slasher laughs insanely. Leafa's eyes slowly became teary. She's unable to do anything. Something caught Leafa's eyes. It wasn't dirt or dust, its moving fast. Slasher is knocked out by the attack, losing his grip on Leafa and the «Drake Blade». The sword that impaled Leafa is pulled out. Leafa became happy. Jazebel, who had finished her battle with White Terry berates Leafa,

"Weren't you called a «Speed Holic»?! Even I could dodge his attack!"

Leafa moves her fingers fast, as if writing a letter to produce a healing potion. In «Gahenim Online», there are shortcuts to bring out an item fast. Leafa learned this technique by reading the instruction manual that was packaged in the game. An example would be when writing W in thin air is to bring out a weapon. Or writing S would bring out a shield. In a case of bring out healing or restoring items, writing H would be essential. Mastering these shortcuts would be essential in dire battles.

Leafa consumes the potion, recovering some of her HP. Leafa picks up the «Drake Blade» and opens the virtual menu. Storing the «Drake Blade» away in the inventory section, she picks up her sword. Leafa smiled to Jazebel,

"Thanks Jazebel! I knew you weren't that gloomy."

Jazebel shrugs off the compliment, looking at Leafa's face. The elf coyly said to her,

"I always make sure the enemies are wiped out, _before_ getting the goal."

Jazebel and Leafa did made a bond back at the Recon Team's base. While Kirito and Lysander discusses with Bala, the girls were sitting at a campfire. Leafa, meeting an actual elf for the first time was thrilling. She was expecting the elf to be friendly. Only to learn that Jazebel is the last elf in «Gahenim Online» and is the exact opposite of how elves were portrayed in books and movies. She's brooding, violent, and cold. Leafa decides to break the ice by talking about the boys. Leafa asked Jazebel,

"What did you think of Lysander?"

Jazebel turns her ahead away to hide her blush. She asserted calmly,

"He's okay... for a human that is."

Yui is sitting by Leafa, toying her green hair to make braids for her. Yui playfully asks Jazebel,

"I can turn into a pixie! Can you fly like me!?"

Jazebel looked at Yui's cute face with cold stare. Yui became distressed by Jazebel. The elf coldly replied,

"No, my brethren can't fly. If we did fly, we would have floating castles now would we?"

Yui wanted to correct Jazebel that there is a floating castle at «ALfheim Online», but Leafa stopped her. Leafa warmly said to Jazebel,

"Jazebel... I'm sorry for what happened to you."

The elf tossed her pale blonde hair, replied coldly backed to Leafa,

"You weren't even there at what happened to my people. I nearly -"

Jazebel stopped speaking. She didn't want to remember the painful experience she had centuries ago. Leafa said to her,

"I always wanted to be an elf. To feel the fresh air, freedom, and to reach the sky. It's in a different world, I played."

Jazebel gazed at Leafa with a glower expression. She grimly bleated asked Leafa,

"Was this world you 'play,' destroyed like this?"

Leafa shake her sideways and corrected Jazebel,

"No. The world isn't as bad like this, it was made empty. People are both friendly and wicked and the morals we have are mixed. Good nor evil have nothing to with the actions. Sometimes it's what we want and not we wanted. But I want to ask is if you would be my friend?"

Jazebel's eyes became wide when she heard that word. 'Friend.' She once had a friend who was both a companion and lover. He's gone now. Jazebel never considered to make friends, as she always wanted to be a warrior who shows no mercy. She did measured that she would asked Lysander as a friend. But when Leafa asked her directly to be her friend, she stretched out her arm to replied,

"Okay. You can be my friend. But I don't swing that way."

Leafa and Yui smiled at Jazebel's decision. Leafa and Jazebel shook hands and became friends. Leafa warmly said to Jazebel,

"It will be great! I'm sure we'll get along great!"

After remembering the bond, the two girls smiled at each other. They point their swords at Slasher. Slasher put both of his hands up in the air, indicating he is surrendering. The leader of the guild backs away, as the girls moved closer to finish him off. Leafa said to Slasher,

"It's over. You won't hurt anyone like this ever again. If you do it again, I will report you to the administrators."

As Slasher is backed to where abnormal fruits lay on the wooden table. Placing his hands on the table, he gracefully admits by bowing down his head,

"I know when I'm beaten. Two girls and a guy bested me. You defeated me fairly. I surrender..."

His hand reached a round fruit and threw it at the girls' feet. The fruit expels yellow gas, and the girls drops their swords. And their bodies fell down on the ground. The limbs cannot feel the pebbles touching the skin. Slasher sadistically clamored,

"Suckers!"

Combining his daggers into a dual-bladed sword, he proceeds to stab Leafa in the stomach. Leafa breathes heavily from that attack. While she couldn't feel pain, the HP bar drops down to half of its bar. Slasher threatens her by wrathfully speaking,

"If this game wasn't enforced by the moral code, I would do you _and_ murder you in that order! At least I can finish you off!"

Leafa smug at Slasher. Glancing at Kirito, Leafa weakly retorts back at Slasher,

"It doesn't really matter. Even if you did succeed at killing me, my brother will stop you!"

Slasher notices Leafa's eyes are not looking at him. Glancing at where she's looking is Kirito, Slasher proceeds to drive the sword further into Leafa. The HP loses more from that hit. Slasher irately speaks,

"You mean Kirito? Well I better kill you fast! Then I kill that haxed elf and your brother in that order!"

Jazebel looks at Leafa being maimed by Slasher, expressing angrily at the lion-masked warrior. Her right arm move weakly to reach her dagger, despite how paralyzed she is.

Jazebel's long ears heard something. It wasn't Slasher's chuckle, as the noise is soft. Her amber eyes open wide on its own, as Jazebel realizes what that sound is. She hyperventilates uncontrollably, with heartbeat rising and goosebumps on her skin.

_It's them!_

Dreadfully thought by Jazebel. The memoires return the images into her mind right where she left off. Being attacked by the monster.

The violet fiend launches itself towards her. Jazebel closed her eyes, thinking it's going to be the end for her. When she opened her eyes, a large elderly elf warrior pierces the creature's head with a glowing jaded spear. The monster fell down on the ground, staying dead. The elf turns his head to show taut concern for her. His squared-face is tanned and wrinkled with white eyebrows and braided beard that are groomed for war. Wearing large armored vest that covers his torso, made him intimidating. The elf is her father, Tedis. He beseeched to Jazebel,

"Jazebel! Get moving!"

Jazebel got up warily, looking at the crowded beasts covered in purple fur and scales eating the elf. She grimly nods her head, as she ran with the old warrior. She asks Tedis worriedly,

"Father! What's happening! We didn't summon the darkness! Why are these ruinous fiends here!"

Tedis speared another monster in the face, partially blinding its many sight. The violet creature swiped its sharp tail at the warrior, only for the attack to be blocked by Jazebel's sword. The warrior dives his spear further straight into the beast's head. The red eyes stopped glowing, and the creature fell down. The elf warrior bluntly stated,

"We didn't my child! It's our faith that betrayed us! That's how the other clans fell!"

The elf duo heads to the temple, where the elf warriors wearing strong golden armored mask and body painted in red trimming. The old elf speaks in an elf language to order the warriors to guard the entrance. Jazebel asks,

"We have to reclaim our home! We can't give up!"

Tedis look at Jazebel, placing his hand on her shoulder and somberly said,

"Jazebel... there's nothing we can do now. I warned King Conanus that attempting to set foot on the holy lands will be the end of everything. It may be over for the present, but we will return to what's left of this world in the future."

Jazebel's angry tears dropped from her face. She doesn't understand what her father is talking about. By then, a whooshing sound is made. Jazebel caught a brief glimpse of a speeding arrow. That arrow shot straight in the face of an elf warrior. Glancing behind, she became shocked. Humanoid figures from the distant are grotesque from the sight of it.

Returning back to the present, Jazebel couldn't reach for the dagger. She became petrified to not do anything at all. Only to be like a statue that can't move. Low-pitched purrs echoes throughout the cave. The noise is filled with fear and malice, that even Slasher stops his attack on Leafa. It is getting closer by each passing moment. He release his grip on the dual weapons and said to Leafa,

"Do me a solid and die here. 'Kay, thanks. Bye!"

Slasher leave the girls, and runs away from whatever it is. Bloody Marty and Lysander are still fighting. Slasher yells at Bloody Marty in an alarming voice,

"Marty! We're logging out now!"

Marty jumps high to meet with Slasher. Slasher hastily opens the virtual menu to log out of «Gahenim Online». Marty complies with Slasher, as he calmly opens the virtual menu to log out «Gahenim Online» as well.

xxx

I cannot believe that went well so far! I might've done an overkill on the plan a bit. Death's Assailants are defeated, and Kirito is saved. I didn't even need to activate Hermia's magic. Bloody Marty's attack is easily telegraphed, as I dodged and attacked. When the mirrored knight jumped up to where Slasher is, they logged out. Slasher's tone of voice seems to be afraid of something.

Either that's good. Or that's bad. I better check on the girls first! If the girls are afflicted by status conditions, I assigned Yui to be the medic. None of the marauders noticed her present, as Yui surveyed the battle from above. When I climbed on top of the alcove, Yui is instead doing something else.

Aiding Kirito. I gave Yui healing potions and status removers for emergency to recover HP and drop status effects on the girls. Then we leave the cave fast to treat Kirito. Instead, she wasted it all on Kirito! As much I wanted to yell Yui for doing the wrong thing, Kirito is okay... more or less. His fingers are missing and his face is bruised badly, but I'm sure he'll be fine as soon his fingers will be regenerated. Kirito hoarsely asks me,

"Where were you?"

Really thought he knew what I was doing. I casually explained to Kirito,

"Oh you know. Stopped a murderous guild's plan. Kicked their asses. That sort of thing."

Even though Kirito's HP bar is fully restored, he is still fatigue. I don't know if he's aware at what happened to him when D.A. tortured him. I told Kirito that we have to get the girls. Yui transforms into a pixie to return to Kirito's chest-pocket. The girls are lying on the ground, paralyzed and the «Drake Blade» is impaled on to Leafa. Leafa's HP is nearly gone and Jazebel is freaked out by something. As Kirito retrieves the legendary sword from Leafa, I carry Jazebel's body on my back as transport. When I look at Jazebel's face, she seem terrified. She trembling whispered to me,

"The Old Creatures... they're coming!"

Kirito carry Leafa with one arm, while the other arm is equipped with his blue sword. The cave in front of us have multiple red glows more, as if coming towards us. Oh crap, it's them! Purrs and growls come closer to us. Next time I assigned someone to be the medic, I should do it. Kirito must have met the xenobeasts while exploring the cave. I spoke to Kirito,

"Let's get moving, before they get here!"

Kirito nods at my suggestion, and we begin running to the exit. If we can get to the exit, I can use my magic to block this route. But given at our speed with two paralyzed players on our backs, I doubt that it would work. As in there isn't any way to get down. Yui gasps and said in a frightened tone,

"These creatures... they have no souls!"

God damn it! These idiots can't be relied on! Might as well do it myself. I ask Kirito,

"Are you good at carrying two people?"  
Kirito's face became confused when I said that. He replied to me baffled,

"I don't know. What kind of question is that?"

I dropped Jazebel down, that surprised Kirito. I was expecting Jazebel to curse me in a foul language, but that wasn't on my mind. Kirito is surprised at what I've done, and I told him alarmingly,

"Less lip, more action!"

Kirito jumps down, holding on to Leafa as he can. Touching my fingers, as if forming a ball, white sparkles gathers to form a dim glowing orb. I activate the spell «Blizzard» to create a pile of snow. If this works, they can make it out. But if it fail... at least I tried.

A thump sound is made. I didn't hear or see a message that states a player died. Then it means they're still alive. I really can't believe that worked!

Jazebel is okay under the pile snow. Kirito's still alive, with his sister as well. The snow-covered his black hair. He angrily yells at me with his scowl stare,

"What the hell Lysander! You could've gotten us killed!"

I knew that he would yell when that happen, when he recovered from the fall. I yell back at Kirito,

"It's either that, or we get eaten alive by these things. Which do you prefer?"

I gaze back behind me and the xenobeasts have made it to the area. I jumped down straight in to the snow, just in time to avoid a razor swipe from these six-legged monsters. Falling down made my face flapping. Falling down into the snow pile, I got up to brush the snow away. I hastily pick up Jazebel to carry her. I didn't even look at what body I touched.

A xenobeast pounces down to the ground, limberly getting up to stare at us with six slitted red eyes. We're that close to the exit, and turning around now would be a death sentence. Outnumbered by these monsters, I think we're screwed. The xenobeast chooses to attack Kirito by pouncing at him. I can't even stop the attack with that speed!

A bright light shines in Kirito's chest pocket. I close my eyes to block out the light. Did Kirito performed that technique? When I opened my eyes, my expression became surprised. Yui, who changed into her human form shielded Kirito from the attack by producing a hard pink bubble.

Her arms stretch out and hands forming a sparkling pink shield creating a shield. I think the vile fiend is surprised as well. Growling in an annoy-pitched sound as the sharp fangs is shown. Yui smiles at Kirito and cheerily said,

"Papa! I can protect you! We'll get out of here together!"

I sigh in relief that Yui is okay. But even the fragile bubble pops eventually. The xenobeast breaks the shield by smashing its way in. My eyes became horrified at what happens next.

The violet creature tore the little girl's right arm with its jagged mouth, and smacks her with its paws into the wall. The xenobeast swallow her arm whole, in delight to taste blood. Yui began bawling from the pain she felt. Her fairy clothing is torn from below her breasts, heavily bleeding made from the scratch marks. Kirito enraged, yells at the xenobeast,

"YOU BASTARD!"

Activating his Incarnation Blade to kill that monster. The xenobeast dodges the attack and impales Kirito with its sharp bladed tail, dropping his blue sword. Leafa, unable to do anything because of paralysis, twitches her fingers. Her eyes begin to bawl as well, yelling out Yui's name.

I was surprised and horrified by this. I stood there and watch. I'm going to kill that thing, and use its tail as a cool weapon. Charging up my magic in my left hand, I aim at that son of bitch.

A powerful slap blew me and Jazebel away. My charged magic is lost. I need to pull out my sword now! My hand is impale by a sharp blade. I yelled from that pain. Looking up, another xenobeast stands there, looking at me with its six red eyes, putting its front paw on my back. The sharp claws made the pain even worst. Turning my head to the left, the other xenobeasts arrives by jumping down. I don't know what to do or feel at this point.

As the monsters comes closer, I see my friends are experiencing misery and pain. Yui holding on to her bleeding stumped arm, and shutting her eyes in fear. Kirito getting maim from the monsters. Me getting the worst pain I feel. And the girls are paralyzed. Leafa screaming in vain, and Jazebel completely petrified that won't do anything.

This could be the end. If that I have any regrets, I would have packed more status removers in my inventory. I feel... happy that I might die with the friends I made in this game. As the xenobeast gets ready to bite my head off, I resign my fate.

Or so I thought.

Banging sounds are made. Glancing at my captive, the monster is bleeding out on the right side. The xenobeast turns it head away to look with its six red eyes who attacked. The reptile-head is pierced by a lightning spear, and the body falls. A person wearing armor and helmet is carrying a grey pistol attached with a survival knife. With an insignia on his right shoulder that have black and white swords, covered with blue and white flowers. Then that means...

A bright light is made, blinding my eyes. Sounds that are footsteps, heavy growls, and ricocheting noises. My vision opens up again, and I'm moving from the xenobeasts, stunned from the bright light. How am I moving? Glancing, two soldiers are carrying my arms. My eyes closed on me again.

Xenobeasts growls, followed by rocks falling down. What about... my friends...

My eyes open in the different part of the cavern. My friends are there as well. Leafa is wrapped by white blanket on her body, sitting on a rock slab. Jazebel is covered by blanket and is visit by Bala. So it was the «Recon Team»! Bala must have found a way to calibrate «Staminis» to teleport himself and the Recon Team here. It's a good thing he's here to save us! But how did they find us?

When Jazebel was whispering to Bala, did she told what would happen here or gave an item that is like a tracking device? Jazebel pulls out a small yellow crystal from her pockets that glows eerie. So that's why Jazebel talk to Bala. Jazebel was probably giving instructions to Bala in case we needed help.

I groggily got myself up. Limping myself to explore, I found where Kirito and Yui is. Hugging each other. Kirito hasn't been treated, and he looks bad! His face is clawed, missing an arm, and the front of his exposed naked chest is covered with white bandages.

Yui cries heavily on Kirito's shoulder, muttering how the pain hurts her. With the pain dealt by a xenobeast, I can understand. I should comfort her.

Hobbling myself over to check on them, I wanted to tell Yui that she's going to get the best medical treatment, only to see what appears on her skin.

Black bruises forming around her legs. I worriedly ask Yui,

"Can you walk?"

Yui look at my concerned expression and tearfully bawled to me,

"I can't feel my legs!"

That cannot be good! My mouth opens in shock, while Kirito expressively became withered. The Recon soldiers then aimed their guns at Yui. What the hell! I thought they were on our side! Bala aiming his gun at Yui announced a shocking revelation that surprised me, Kirito, Leafa, and Jazebel in a somber tone,

"Kirito... there's no easy way to say this. Your daughter is infected by the Corruption. She has to die."

* * *

(Author's notes: Yui is going to be amputated for a while, so she being put to sleep. She should've stuck with the plan. Is there a way to save Yui from the Corruption that turns people into the monstrous Corrupted? What will Kirito do to save her daughter? Find out in the next chapter!

Jazebel's father is Tedis and he is the leader of this tribe. His eyebrows looks like old J.R. in Dallas.

Next chapter will be a season finale, that is just in time to see the conclusion of Phantom Bullet. The project Vereor Finis will be on hiatus because I will be preoccupied by college. Until then, I would ask you readers to spread word of my project.

Thanks to Reki Kawahara, for creating Sword Art Online!)


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:** Bitter Cure

Death is near.

Yui is infected by the Corruption. Polluted by a xenobeast's tainted claws. The black tar substance that turns people into monsters against their will, the Corrupted. She lost an arm and her legs are numb. Now the girl is pointing the gun at the «Recon Team», safeguarding by Kirito.

Lysander, standing next to Kirito and Yui is offended by the «Recon Team». They came to the rescue when the xenobeasts attacked. Lysander was upset when the AI didn't follow his plan, but is feeling pity for the girl. Yui was supposed to heal the girls' status condition, but instead wasted the healing potions on Kirito. The xenobeasts caught up and inflicted grievous harm. Lysander calls out to Bala,

"After you save us, you're going to kill a little girl?! After everything Kirito done to save your world, you're going to kill his daughter!?"

Bala cannot argue what Lysander spoke in his justified tone. What choice does Bala have? He lost so many man when they first enter «Gahenim Online». The vicious orcs that devours and slaughters his men and the Corruption that horrifically mutated his men into monsters. The price of this battle was great, as he had to kill a soldier of his own. Pointing his pistol at Yui's head, he disputed,

"If we allowed to let Yui live, she will become a Corrupted. I saw what these monsters did when exploring this world."

Yui holds on to Kirito's shoulder even tighter. Kirito's worn body is missing fingers, an arm, and exposed naked chest with scratch marks. Standing up weakly, Yui holds on to Kirito, while he pulls out his blue sword. Kirito look at Bala with his tired black eyes and rebuked,

"I don't care if Yui is turning into a monster."

Bala's eyes opens wide, and the Recon soldiers are stunned. Lysander is flabbergasted, and Leafa and Jazebel are shock. Passing by Lysander, Kirito continues to speak while pointing his blue sword at Bala,

"If you want to kill her... you'll have to go through me first!"

Bala's trigger hand became shaking. He's not sure if he could do it. Bala retrieved the blue sword for Kirito from the xenobeasts. Save the king's daughter from the incurable virus, or save his men to leave this grim world. Jazebel broke the tension. Getting up from a stone slab she sat on. The elf who was petrified from the xenobeasts, spoke in empathy tone,

"There is a temporary situation. It's back at the base. Lysander, find a freezing box. The Corrupted's flesh should still be there."

Lysander became surprised. He asks by shrugging his shoulders,

"How is that going to help?"

Jazebel irately spoke to Lysander, as her snow-white skin shows veins,

"Just go now, before it's too late!"

Lysander pulls out the «Holy Diamond» to return back to the Recon Team's base. Bala wanted to yell at Jazebel, but she has saved the «Recon Team» time to time now. Lysander returns back to the dark cave. Holding in his hand, is a Corrupted's black flesh.

The flesh isn't even part of the ecosystem, as it is completely alien and the smell is repulsive. The organ's shape is like garlic, only more tarred and oozing. Looking at the sight of this bodily grotesque part, made one of the soldiers vomit in the corner. Jazebel explains seriously,

"The Corrupted's flesh will stall Yui's transformation into the monster."

Yui's eyes stop making the tears. The others hearing from the elf's words are shocked to hear that there is something to slow down the Corruption. Lysander calls out Jazebel,

"If you knew that this was going to happen, why didn't you tell us before?!"

Jazebel folds her arms shamefully, turning her head away. Kirito and Leafa gravely gaze at the elf. Jazebel continues speaking in a sad voice,

"I thought... that we might make it out alive. Then we would be escorted safely by the «Recon Team» to return to the base. I told Bala to find us with the crystal shard called Iridiril. A mystical crystal that shows the user where their ally is at."

Jazebel points her finger at the peculiar glowing yellow crystal at Bala's pocket. Jazebel glances at Yui and depressingly spoke,

"Lysander... I thought your plan would work if we all of us stick it to together. Unfortunately, she's still such a naïve girl. Attached to her father. I couldn't help because of me. I'm so sorry. I was afraid by the Old Creatures - The flesh will help Yui, but only if she can eat the meat raw."

Yui gulps, with Kirito, Leafa and Lysander not knowing what to do. Bala speaks up by emphasizing,

"I trust Jazebel. That's why you wanted to keep the flesh. To give someone time to find the cure for the person."

Jazebel nods. Bala puts away his gun, and signals his men to stop aiming at Yui. Bala told Lysander,

"Lysander, give Yui the meat."

Lysander gesture his hand to Kirito to put down Yui. Kirito reluctantly does so, as he kneels down where Yui lets go of his shoulder. Lysander gives Yui the Corrupted flesh in her delicate hand. Yui cries silently that she has to eat the monster's flesh. Yui took a nibble at the organ, eating the malodorous meat slowly.

Thirty minutes later, Yui finally ate all the Corrupted's vile flesh. The experience is mentally draining for a girl. The black bruises on her legs fades, making the skin fresh from the taint. Kirito, Leafa, Lysander and Bala are relieved that Yui won't transform into a monster. Jazebel remains stoic, that this is only a temporary solution. Kirito despondently asks Jazebel,

"Is there any way to save Yui?"

Jazebel coldly replies to Kirito,

"There isn't."

Kirito became distraught. Leafa feels pity for her brother, while Bala is reluctant to speak. The soldiers express pity for the girl. Lysander, however isn't affected by any of this. Lysander interjected Jazebel,

"Wasn't someone trying to find a cure to the Corruption?"

Kirito and Leafa look at Lysander, surprise that Lysander is still determined to save Yui. Bala gaze Lysander in astonishment. Bala sees the purple warrior as something else. His thoughts were,

_Calm, resolute, and brave. Could he have the quality of leadership like the «Star King»?_

Jazebel closes her eyes and ponders. She opens her amber eyes and said,

"There is one. But I doubt he could be alive at this point. King Conanus did have a younger brother. A scientist named Garchad. Conanus disowned his own brother for conducting experiments on the people and monsters, afflicting them with the Corruption."

Lysander asks Jazebel,

"Where I could find Garchad?"

Jazebel furrow her pale-yellow eyebrows, and darkly spoke,

"«Eshtar Ruins», decaying manor. If there's any remains of what's left of his research, I doubt that finding the cure would be that easy."

Lysander nods his head and began moving. Before leaving the cave, Lysander harshly preached Kirito,

"You're lucky that help came. You're dumb decision nearly screwed us all. Don't act reckless, Kirito. Now pardon me, while I find the cure for your daughter."

Yui recovered from eating the Corrupted's flesh. Seeing Lysander talking to Papa, she innocently asks Lysander in a tired voice,

"Big Bro. Did I... mess up?"

Lysander look at Yui and bluntly answered Yui,

"Yes. Should've stuck with the plan."

Lysander look at Bala and bluntly tells him,

"Bala, you take Yui back to the base and take care of her. Only give her the meat if she's about to transform into a Corrupted."

Bala went out of his reverie and agrees with Lysander's plan. As Lysander leaves the cave, Bala places his hand on Kirito's shoulder and consoled,

"We'll take care of Yui. I suggest you rest."

Kirito nods at Bala's suggestion, and proceeds to log out. Leafa logs out as well, wondering what will happen to Yui. Yui became despondent that Papa left her behind. Jazebel comforts Yui by saying,

"It will be alright. Your Papa will save you from the shadows."

Yui hugs Jazebel and begin crying, as Jazebel start to make silent tears as well. The young AI that thought «Gahenim Online» would be full of ease was greatly wrong. It is a world filled with suffering.

As Kazuto returns back to reality, he opens his bedroom door to meet Suguha. The sun setting on the pink sky, bringing sunlight through the windows didn't change the tone of this situation. He begins crying on her sister's shoulder and sobbed,

"Suguha... did I left Yui to die?"

Suguha shakes her head, and begin making tears as well. Suguha softly tells Kirito,

"It's not your fault Kazuto. I think... Asuna should hear it as well."

xxx

God damn it!

What was supposed to be a simple rescue mission, became a disaster for everybody. Yui went south of the plan, Jazebel petrified by the xenobeast, and Kirito... started this whole mess. Leaving me battered from the xenobeasts. As much I want to berate that jackass more, he's already been through a lot of trauma already.

Jazebel believes Yui is doomed to transform into a Corrupted, but I refuse to believe it. If I find Garchad's notes somewhere in «Eshtar Ruins», there might be a cure for the Corruption. If Garchad's manor is still there, it is worth it to stop by.

I finally exit the dark cave, setting my foot back to the volcanic region. Demons are lurking in the distant to fight, large cocoons are hanging from large stalactites, and molten magma river have stone platforms to get across the distant.

Opening my virtual menu to get access to the map, the area in 2D informs me that there are players nearby. Whatever they're doing here, could mean the players are getting better at this game, or are idiots driven by good luck. Changing the tab to the Item section, I selected to bring out the healing potion to recover my HP. I feel refresh by consuming it, that I can go through with this. Might as well explore this area.

Walking through the black stone road, two demons saw me approaching and rushes towards me. They look like humans, except they have a heads of an ox skull that wears nothing but burnt ragged shorts and wields two rusted sickles. I pull out «Hermia» and activate the sword's ability to blind one of the demons.

The demon roars in pain, with the loss of its eyesight. With a quick dash, I stabbed the blind demon's torso. The damage was strong enough to bring down the demon. The other demon attempts to swipe me, and I evade the attack. I activate the spell «Blizzard» and froze the demon in the block of ice. I destroy the demon by slashing the ice horizontally. I have earned experience points for battling the demons. That's not my concern.

I check the demons' bodies to see if they have any useful items. A rusty sickle, a dirty tatter shorts, and a rusted key. Two out of three, the items are crap. A key however, could be a clue. Activating my ability, «Psychometry», I can learn where that demon found that key. A screen pops up and stated in black English text,

**| «Psychometry» cannot access this foreign item. You lack the INT to activate the ability. |**

Okay, this is the first time that happened to me. I thought the ability would work. Heavily sighing from my mouth, I checked the rusted key description,

**| A key that opens to the unknown. |**

The name of the rusted key is «Enigmatic Key». Wherever the demons managed to find this key, it has to be somewhere important. Maybe the key to the manor's entrance or to a secret room. I better hang on to this key.

Walking towards the hill, I see the landscape of «Eshtar Ruins». There are ruins that have dwarven structures such as statues and buildings made of iron. A sea of red lava, under the dark blue night. Garchad's manor has to be somewhere inside this area. What if I look behind the direction? Turning my body around, the expression of my face turns amazed.

A large mansion in the middle of stone island. I think this must be where Garchad lived. This is going to be easy then I thought. Walking down the hill, my feet became excited, rushing over to the manor. «Rapid Steps» is activated that in a short time, I made it to the manor.

The screen informs me that I have discovered a location called Scientist's Resort. Looking closer at the mansion, it is still standing there despite the harsh elements from «Eshtar Ruins». The building is white, but the structure is shaped like a prison. No windows, only a door. I wonder...

Opening up my virtual menu, I brought out the «Enigmatic Key». Holding the key in my hand, I inserted the key inside the lock. Turning the key clockwise, the door didn't open. I can't believe my luck! After walking all the way here, the door didn't open!

Walking down on the small staircase, I begin to wonder. How can I open the door? I would need someone who is skilled at lockpicking. Not that it matters in «Gahenim Online». Might as well call it a night. Bringing out the «Holy Diamond», I return back to Beten to rest.

xxx

In the shadows, a xenobeast that led the hunt is shock. That something like this would happen. It received a scar from the prey with blonde hair prey, losing its right eyes in the process. How did a pack of armored humans managed to evade them?

It must tell the master. Traveling in the corridors of darkness, it reached to where the master can be communicated. A red-black vortex, twirling the darkness at the bottom of the pit. The xenobeast sat down on all six legs and purrs in front of the vortex. A dark tendril is formed from the vortex and touch the xenobeast's head.

Learning from its fight against the black swordsman that wields the «Drake Blade», a young girl brutalized, and a group of humans ambushed its brethren. The news did not anger or threaten the master. But is rather intrigued by the news.

The master ordered the xenobeasts to avoid combat with the armored humans. The master presumes that the humans must have come from a different world. Presumably Underworld. In time, the master will find Underworld. Whatever weapons they have, is worthless. The master order the xenobeast to focus on the black swordsman and study him from the shadows.

The vortex dissipates. As the xenobeast leaves, it ponders. Why did the black swordsman became angry when it assaulted the girl? The girl's scent is neither human nor elf. It didn't matter anyway. She has been tainted by darkness. There is no cure to find.

xxx

November 11, 2026.

The chilling wind gives me goosebumps. I didn't want to believe what happened when I logged on to «Gahenim Online» last time. It feels like a nightmare to me that shouldn't be happening. But it did. When I met Asuna at school, I asked her to set at the table.

I told Asuna what happened yesterday. I explained to her that Yui is near death. Asuna thought that I was joking, but given my gloomy expression, she became shocked.

I couldn't save Yui. She became infected by the Corruption. In time, she will transform into the Corrupted. Jazebel reveals that there is a temporary cure; eating the flesh from the Corrupted. I couldn't let her eat the Corrupted's flesh as a temporary cure. I don't want to believe it. I extracted a code of the Corruption from Yui's state, I spent over the night to find any way to stop it. All of my efforts, didn't work. My intimate knowledge on computer and programming could not neutralize the Corruption.

I encounter the xenobeasts while trying to meet up with Lysander and the others in the cave, when I tested out the teleporting device, «Staminis». When I was surrounded by the violet creatures, a player from above rescued me. Only to get myself capture by the pseudo-guild, Death's Assailants. Lysander, Leafa, and Jazebel rescued me from Death's Assailants. When I regain consciousness, Yui saved me. Lysander and I rescue the girls, only to be cornered by the xenobeasts. These monsters attacked us and was about to finish us off.

The «Recon Team» saved us from the xenobeasts, instructed by Jazebel to safely escort us out of the region. When I rushed over to check on Yui, I learned she became infected by the Corruption. That's when the «Recon Team» aimed their guns at Yui. If it wasn't for Lysander and Jazebel to stopped them from shooting down Yui... I don't want to think about it.

Lysander is finding the cure to stop the Corruption from changing Yui into a monster. I couldn't do anything to stop the xenobeasts and failed to protect Yui.

Asuna touch my hands and looked at me with her beautiful eyes. She spoke kindly to me,

"Kirito. I don't want you to worry. We're going to save to Yui. You, me, and Lysander are going to save her. I'm going to «Gahenim Online»."  
My eyes opened up surprised. My heart became lifted with hope. When my face look at Asuna, she kisses me. I return the kiss back to her. The kiss was brief, but it made me feel better.

After school, we returned back to our homes, and put on our AmuSpheres. «FullDiving» back into «Gahenim Online», I return back to Beten. Asuna is here as well. I guess it means her parents allowed her to use the Amusphere for passing the test she failed.

Out of the item's store entrance is Lysander. He noticed me and waves at me briefly. We sat at the table near the restaurant, being monitored by the «Sentinels» that stand on the building's roof. Lysander politely speak to Asuna,

"Kirito must've told you what happened to Yui. I found a clue when I explored «Eshtar Ruins»."

Asuna look at Lysander with a relieved expression. So am I. Despite how he views AIs as tools, he views Yui, solely as a person. If Alice was here now, she would make fast friends with him. But given how the «Phantos System» treats foreign AIs, it wouldn't work. Lysander continue to speak in front of us, while his other hand opens up the virtual menu,

"Before we discuss further, I brought something that would be essential."

Fast lightning green crystal shards materializes two clear gems. Lysander picks up the gems and passes to me and Asuna. He explains to us as he closes the virtual menu,

"These are «Holy Diamonds». The items will help you fast travel by teleporting to destinations you know. I'm just glad that the stock have the last two before they were sold out."

So that's why he went inside the item shop. He was getting the «Holy Diamonds» to help accelerate our travels in «Gahenim Online» to save Yui. Turning his head to meet my face, Lysander speak to me,

"Kirito. Can you contact Klein?"

Lysander wasn't friendly with Klein when he first met him. He wouldn't speak of my friend, unless he needs Klein. I asked Lysander,

"Why?"  
Lysander bluntly answered my question,

"I need him to open a lock."

I corrected to Lysander,

"Bandits can't open lock. Even if Klein would come here, he has work to do. Why would you need a lock picker?"

Lysander shrugs and said,

"There is a door at an abandoned manor at «Eshtar Ruins». I need a key to open the door. Do any of you know a lockpicker?"

Lysander doesn't know how to open a door. Is there any one we know that can open locks? Asuna's face brightens up and said,

"Lisbeth!"

Lysander and I both know Lisbeth. She is a blacksmith. Maybe she could produce a key. Asuna opens the virtual menu to see if Lisbeth is here. She is at Beten. We left the table to meet up with Lisbeth.

Lisbeth actually opened up a trade in «Gahenim Online». Providing her service on a «Vendor Carpet», business have boomed. She finished making one last sale to the customer for the day. When we approached to Lisbeth, her freckled face lightens up to see us. She welcomes us friendly. Lisbeth coyly spoke,

"Guys! How are you doing?"

Asuna and Lisbeth briefly hug each other for a moment. Isn't Lisbeth supposed to be at «ALfheim Online»? I haven't seen her that much in «Gahenim Online«». I probably didn't notice her. I asked Lisbeth,

"I thought you usually play «ALfheim Online». What made you decide to play «Gahenim Online»?"

Lisbeth wags her finger playfully at me and explained,

"Ever since I started «Gahenim Online», I noticed players are having troubles on their quests. So I decided to take a break from «ALfheim Online» and help out the players. SAO veterans and ALO players «Transfer» their accounts into Phantos helped me sell my wares."

Lisbeth's smile almost fades, her eyelids almost closes. Lisbeth continues to speak cheerily,

"There were a few bumps on the road. When I was selling weapons, American players trashed my stock. They remember my face back at Underworld. They even threaten me to hurt me."

I couldn't believe that the American players would do this. The «Sentinels» should have protected Lisbeth. Their purpose is protect players. But remembering their purpose, the «Sentinels» only punish players who cheat or hack in «Gahenim Online». Asuna is discontent at the Americans that ruined her friend's work. Lysander glances at the blacksmith's work. I ask Lisbeth,

"What made you decide to stay here?"

Lisbeth walks over to her stock. She explained to me while she twirl her pink hair,

"A player sent me a message - a love letter. I figure it was either you or Lysander."

Love letter? I don't do poetry. Glancing at Lysander, he look at me and accused me,

"I'm not into her! No offense Lisbeth."

Lisbeth teases Lysander as she packs up for the day,

"Don't worry. It's not you or Kirito. I can't even tell who sent me. It was anonymous. The poem goes like this. 'Pretty cute girl. Pretty shining pink hair. Pretty red skirt that twirl. Pretty pair of melons that I stare. Her face is broken, but have good skin care. Because she is pretty girl.' It's a good poem. It's what made stay me at «Gahenim Online» if I could meet that person."

I don't know if I should be glad for Lisbeth that someone is into her, or someone is stalking her. Lysander asks Lisbeth,

"Can you make a key?"

Lisbeth stops what she is doing. Lisbeth confirmed,

"I can try. What kind of key do you need?"

Lysander answered,

"The kind of key that opens door."

After a while, Lisbeth finished working crafting a key. She gave Lysander the key called «Skeleton Key» that opens any door in the game. Lysander puts away the key and paid Lisbeth with gold. He spoke kindly,

"Keep the change."

Turning his attention towards us now, he spoke to me and Asuna,

"You two stay with Yui. I can go by myself."

When Lysander pulls out the «Holy Diamond», Asuna interjected to him,

"I'm coming with you. Yui is near death and I won't take no for an answer."

Lysander sighs. He's not happy that Asuna is coming with him. Lysander admonished to Asuna,

"Fine. Just don't get yourself kill."

As Lysander and Asuna journeys to «Eshtar Ruins» on foot, I said to Lisbeth,

"I need to ask a favor."

Lisbeth stops packing up her wares. Her appealing expression look at my face said with a set smile,

"Sure, what do you need?"

Retrieving the blue dagger from the virtual menu, I present it to Lisbeth. This dagger creates a recording present it to the viewers. I asked her if the blue dagger can be repaired. Lisbeth nods her head, so I pass the dagger to her working slim hands. She intensely observes the worn dagger with her pink eyes. Lisbeth said to me wryly,

"The dagger is very old. Even if with the right materials, the stats would still be low. Probably with slim increase of ATK and durability. It's going to take a while."

The dagger is ancient, and the repair price to pay is zero. If Lisbeth can't fix it, then the dagger has to someone who is an expert blacksmith. Lisbeth cheerily said,

"Don't worry about it! I'll send you a message when the repair is finish!"

I thanked Lisbeth for repairing the dagger. Pulling out the «Holy Diamond», I teleport to the Recon Team's base. The experience of teleportation was warbling to my eyes. I travel fast that nearly matches the speed of light and teleporting using crystals in «Sword Art Online», but warping myself to a different location was new to me. As my eyes adjusted to the new area, I walk in the camp to meet Bala. He pointed the direction to where Yui is in the tent.

When I enter through the flaps, Yui is resting her body on the bed. The arm is missing, and body is wearing white patient clothing. Her eyes are resting, sleeping peacefully. The Recon medics explained to me that the Corruption hasn't shown up yet, and are now building a prosthetic arm for Yui. I asked the doctors if I can sit by Yui. The doctors complied with my request, and I sat with Yui. Waiting for Lysander and Asuna to find the cure.

xxx

As much I wanted to go by myself to venture Scientist's Resort, Asuna insisted she is coming with me. It would be easy if I do it myself to avoid getting my friends hurt. Which is why I took precautions.

Asuna and I traveled to «Eshtar Ruins». Traveling all the way from Beten to «Eshtar Ruins» took about thirty minutes. Give or take.

We passed by players in «Raqia Earth» who were doing quests. They were attempting to defeat a pack of armored gremlins, but are having problems. It's not my problem, so why should I help them? I have important matters on my own hands. I told Asuna to keep moving, but the girl next to me was gone. She agreed to help the players clear a pack of gremlins. The battle against the armored gremlins was difficult. They were monstrous brats that toyed with us. I got bored with these fiends, so I burned down part of the forest. I may have caused a forest fire, but at least the gremlins are dead. The players thanked us and Asuna and I continued on to «Eshtar Ruins».

We arrived at the entrance of «Eshtar Ruins». The hot air from the lava drafting at my face. Telling me that the trial ahead of me is near. Glancing at Asuna, she gazes the volcanic landscape. Her expression is mixed with amazement and sadness.

Asuna asks me while looking at the sea of lava,

"Lysander. What happened here?"

For a veteran SAO player, she doesn't know how dark «Gahenim Online» is. I answered her question,

"«Eshtar Ruins» once belonged to the dwarves, but were killed by dragons. Before «Eshtar Ruins» became this, the land was filled with nature. Then one day, jealous humans made demons that was supposed to follow them, but were killed by their own creations."

Asuna became depressed upon hearing this. I don't know how to comfort her. I should change the subject. I said to Asuna,

"Let's keep moving. I don't want to waste time."

We continue traveling to the destination. Defeating enemies that blocks our way. Carefully traversing through hazardous roads, we arrived at Scientist's Resort. I became surprised. Dozens of players are standing in front of the manor. Whatever they're doing, I should investigate.

Asuna and I joined in with the players. The players are mixed with American, Chinese, and Japanese. It's rare to see them together. I asked one of the American players,

"What's going on here?"

The American player glance at me and said,

"We're raiding this mansion. Killing monsters for experience and treasure."

So they're raiding this mansion. What's stopping them? I asked him,

"Shouldn't you be raiding now?"

He casually reply to me,

"The door's locked. Not even rouge-class players can open this door. The only way to open the door would be to find the key or cheat."

I glance at Asuna and signal her to follow me. Walking up the steps, roguish players are sitting down. I produce the «Skeleton Key» and insert it in the keyhole. Turning the key clockwise, a click sound is made. Turning the doorknob, the door opens.

The players that were exhausted overjoyed wildly. Thief-players passes by me rudely to enter the manor. Other players nearby became excited and rushes through to enter the manor. Grabbing Asuna's right hand, I forced her to take cover at the wall. Players madly dashes through the entrance and begin exploring the abandoned manor.

After the stampeding stop, I look at Asuna. Her cheeks blushes, and is expressively embarrassed. I let go of her hand and said to her,

"I'm sorry about that. I was trying to get us steer clear from the stampede."

Asuna look at her hand I touched. Did I hurt her? Asuna kindly reply to me,

"It's ok. You were doing what's right. Next time, speak before you do it!"

I nod in response. Asuna is okay to trust so far. She came to my side when I was attack by Nexu, healing my stubbed arm. In truth, I would like her to be my girlfriend instead Kirito. But I don't deserve her or would it work out. She's from Japan and I'm from America. It would be best if we remain friends.

We enter inside the mansion, and despite how old the mansion is, the stylish building is still intact. Turning my head to look at the manor, the area inside is larger. The red carpet has elegant patterns, four rooms, and fancy wooden stairs that lead to the balcony. The entrance has tables that are covered in dust. A door next the stairs probably lead to the basement. I told Asuna,

"I would check downstairs."

Asuna became surprised. Her body shakes in fear. I explain to her,

"There are no ghosts downstairs."

Asuna follows me downstairs, as I keep my distance from her. The stairs became spiral, with the stone walls becoming darker. I felt a chill that ran through my spine. When we reached to the bottom, the manor hides a dark secret through a knocked down metal door. Birdcages hanging from the ceiling, where corpses and skeletons are inside. What's even worse is there are Corrupted still alive after many years. Their emaciated bodies shows only skin and bones. It would be better not to disturb them.

Below the hanging cages are many papers and primitive lab equipment on the tables. A glowing symbol is on the table. The symbol is similar when I was traveling to Oath Shrine. I don't think the players made the symbol, as they didn't come yet. Walking on brown stone floor, I touch the symbol. The symbol envelops my vision.

ooo

My vision returns to normal. The tainted black walls are not here. Monstrous roars mixed with agonizing moans, I look up above to see the humans wearing little clothing and Corrupted inside the cages. Monsters are making noises below my feet. A gasp is made. Twisting my body, I see Asuna is backed into a wall. Covering her mouth in total disgust. She sees a Corrupted that is a human with a long gross tongue. I spoke to Asuna,

"Asuna. Can you see me?"

She glares at me with her brown eyes. Okay, she's seeing the same thing as I am. She jeered at me,

"What did you do?!"

The hell should I know? I only touched the symbol to see what the information would give. I shrugged my shoulders to show that I don't know. A voice echoes softly in the room. I turn my head to see a man. Dressed in royal clothing without a crown, cape or any regal accessories. A white combed hair with baggy eyes on his squared face. He look like a scientist to me. He speaks rapidly in a scared voice,

"My brother did it. He doomed us all. I have to make the Sigil! To tell the others about the cure! To stop the darkness."

Brother? Is that Garchad? The young brother of Conanus? He looks like a scientist to me. This must be taking place in the past. Hastily pulling out a blue dagger from the drawer, he carves the symbol on the table. Monstrous sounds are made, with clanging metals banging on the shut door. He produces a key from his chest pocket. Tears coming from his eyes are flowing on his cheeks. Glancing at Asuna, she is afraid. I can guess what happens to Garchad. Garchad speaks regretfully,

"I'm so sorry. I only did it to stop the darkness. I only brought the warlocks only to find the cure. I didn't know they were attempting to build an army! I sacrificed so many lives to save my home. There is a cure! To any of you that survives, there is a cure! The door at my secret room! There is a recipe for the cure. The secret room is at -"

The demons burst through the door. The humanoid demons with heads of an ox skull wielding rusted sickles. Growling at the man behind their skeletal masks. They rush towards him and attack him with sickles in full brutality. The horrid screams was the last thing he made.

Asuna's eyes open wide in horror. So that's where the demons found the key. Garchad only sacrificed lives, because he was desperate to stop the Corruption. The vision changes again, as we return to the present.

ooo

Comparing to the past and present at the basement, both are the worst places to be. Garchad's remains must have been eaten by rats or monsters, as the body is nowhere to be found. Garchad fortunately left us a clue to where the cure to stop the Corruption is. It's at a secret room he mentioned.

I continue on exploring the basement. When I look back, Asuna is crying. Why would she cry now? I ask Asuna,

"Why are you crying?"

Her horrified expression is still there after seeing how Garchad died. She tearfully explained,

"No person... should have to die like this!"

I don't consider Garchad a priority. Yui's health is more important than tending to the dead. I reminded Asuna,

"What about Yui? She is your daughter."

Asuna angrily retorts back to me,

"I care about everyone! Do you show compassion to others?!"

Compassion towards others? I show only compassion to my friends, not strangers. I prefer not to be bitch by Asuna all the time. I told her,

"I shall try to show empathy next time."

Asuna continues to travel with me as we explored the depths of the manor. Slaying many monsters and avoiding traps, we found a dead-end. Asuna tells me we have to go back where we started. I told her no. I'm not giving up that easy.

Pulling out the «Enigmatic Key», I inspected the corridor. Inserting the key cautiously, a clicking sound is made. My face brightens up, as I turn the key and the wall opens a secret passage. Glancing at Asuna, she is surprised. Entering the secret room, a lone table with a bottle on top. Opening the bottle, a recipe that Garchad mentioned is the cure. I told Asuna to head back to Beten, while I head to the Recon Team's base. We pull out our «Holy Diamonds» and we teleported away. We found a cure to stop the Corruption.

Returning back to the hidden base, I see Bala is watching over his teammates. I should talk to him, to where Yui is. Walking over to him, Bala sees me approaching and said to me,

"Lysander! Did you find the cure?"

With a warm smile that curves on my face, I present the cure recipe in front of the «Recon Team» leader. His composure is broken and is completely surprised. Bala's eyes popped open to see the cure. I spoke,

"Don't say anything out loud yet."

Bala understood and returns to his soldier stance. He jollily said quietly,

"I understand Lysander."

Pointing his finger at the yellow tent, he quietly said somberly,

"Yui is inside the tent through this direction. Poor girl. She's been traumatized. Losing an arm and infected with the Corruption, it's been really hard for her. Kirito is inside the tent as well. As for Jazebel... she's coping at what happened."

The two girls facing the monsters are mentally and physically drained. The xenobeasts really did a number on them. I'm sure they'll be fine. They just have to get over it.

When I enter the tent to see Yui, I felt sorry for her. She is resting on a bed, covered by white sheets. Her child face is asleep, damaged by monsters. She hasn't changed into a Corrupted yet. There's still time to save her. Sitting by Yui is Kirito, staring her with great concern. Kirito saw me and I waved at him. I said,

"Kirito, I found the cure."

Producing the recipe for the cure, Kirito became surprised. His black eyes He gratefully said to me,

"Thanks."

The Recon medics that were working to make a prosthetic arm for Yui listened by. One of them asked me if they can check it. Passing the paper to the medic, he thoroughly study the recipe. He told us that they will immediately start working on it. It's going to take a while, so we might as well return back to Beten to wait. Kirito and I pull out the «Holy Diamond» to return back to Beten.

Nighttime has arrived. Asuna is waiting us by the fountain, and she look anxious. When she saw us, a smile is made on her pink lips. We can all assume that the cure will save Yui. Asuna and Kirito embraces each other in happiness that their daughter will be save. Lucky for them...

I better go to an inn to steam off my problems. With my mission done, I walk away from the couple. Asuna calls out to me. Turning my head, Asuna said to me,

"Will you stay by Yui for tonight?"

Why would Asuna asked me to do that? I'm not part of their family. Turning my body, I asked her,

"Why me?"

Asuna's brown eyes reflects to mine in the moon. She is worry. Her brown hair blown by the wind added flare for this scenario. Holding her hands together, Asuna explained,

"Yui will need comfort. Since neither of us from Japan can be there because of the time difference, I need you to be by Yui's side when she wakes up."

I haven't thought of that. Yui is an AI, yet is also a child. Recalling back with her time, Yui made me see the sunset, followed me in a hazardous dungeon and called me Big Bro. I know what I have to do. I said to Asuna,

"Yeah, I'll stay by her side."

Asuna and Kirito lean their backs forward in gratitude. I just wave goodbye to them when they logged out. I pull out the «Holy Diamond» from my inventory, I noticed a crow perching on a tree. Its orange eyes stare at me. The crow probably making sure that I won't harm it. I teleport to the Recon Team's base.

Arriving at the base, I explained to Bala that I will be spending the night with Yui. Bala allowed me to sleep in a tent, but I cannot spend the night with Yui due to the dangers of her turning into the Corrupted. I think the good deed I performed wasn't a waste. When I enter the tent, I sleep on the bed to wait for the next day.

xxx

Jazebel observes Lysander entering the tent. Returning back to the tent, she wore red modern undergarments on her white snow skin. She was worried for a day about Yui. The elf told Bala that she still feel ill from yesterday, requesting for a day by herself.

Afflicted by paralysis from the masked attacker and frozen by fear from the monsters who destroyed her home, Jazebel couldn't do anything to save her friends. If she is to defeat the creatures that came from the Abyss, her fears must be conquered.

Sitting down on the bed sheets, she crossed her legs to meditate. Her amber eyes closed to concentrate, while the hands are on the lap as if holding something. Remembering right where the memoires left off, Jazebel bite down her lips to endure the nightmare she experienced.

Where her memory left off, humanoid figures from the distant attacked the elves' temple. The yellow piercing eyes stares barbarically. They shot an arrow at the elf warrior. The golden armor is covered in blood. Tedis ordered the warriors to stall as they can.

Jazebel wanted to help out her brethren, and not leave them to their deaths. A humanoid figure erratically rushes from the distant, revealing its figure. Sickly brown skin in a bizarre figure, dripping black liquid. The head has sharp-pointed ears, small facial features and bone-bladed hands dispatches the elf warriors. Jazebel manages to stop the attacker by slicing in half with her elven sword. Jazebel then finishes it off with her magic spell.

Looking at the dusked horizons, the violet fiends engaged in combat with the humanoid figures. She wanted to keep fighting to save her home. But with the way how the elves are outnumbered by monsters, it would be suicidal to fight. Entering the temple reluctantly, she heard a loud roar. A brief glimpse of her eyes terrifies Jazebel.

A mammoth-sized Old Creature, stabbing and slashing abominable humanoids. This large Old Creature was the one who started the attack, calling it Behemoth for destroying the barrier that protected the elves for centuries. No matter how many arrows shot its skin, it is unstoppable. The Old Creatures made its opponents retreated, and the large Old Creature begins chasing its prey. Behemoth did not notice the temple yet, giving the other elf warriors time to distract it. The violet creatures notices them and runs towards them, trampling the green meadow with its claws in the process.

Jazebel enters the temple, where she sees a large crystal. Tedis is casting a spell with his hands. Jazebel asked her father what the crystal is. Tedis is speaking clearly, but the sound became silence. And the memory ended.

Jazebel breathes heavily, her face sweating from the traumatic experience she felt. The Behemoth was the one who destroyed the last elf civilization. Nighttime is still out, and the sun hasn't risen yet. She might as well get rest for the night. As the elf tucks herself in, she prays that Yui will be alright.

xxx

November 12, 2026.

I couldn't sleep well last night. I was worried about Yui. When I got up, I looked at my Amusphere on my desk. I could check on Yui quickly, before school starts. As much I wanted to «FullDive» into «Gahenim Online», I have to attend school. I discussed with Asuna at lunch that we will travel to the Recon Team's base together to check on Yui. After a day of school, I went back to my house to begin «FullDiving» into «Gahenim Online».

The village of Beten is packed with players. Fortunately, Lysander has given us «Holy Diamonds» that can transport the player's destination of their choosing. Asuna hasn't seen the Recon Team's base yet, so I escort her to the Recon Team's base. Asuna hasn't met the «Recon Tea» yet, it might take a while for Asuna to be acquainted with the «Recon Team».

Using the «Holy Diamond», we teleported to Barbed Plateau. The pink sky blends well with the forest. Despite with the Corrupted and other enemies lurking, the natural scenery is gorgeous. Continue traveling, we eventually reach the Recon Team's base.

Bala greeted us and introduced himself to Asuna. Bala stated that while he would like to socialize with Asuna, important matters are at hand. As Bala escorts us to Yui, we pass by machinists who are practicing on combat, tending the wounded, or scavenging for food.

We made it to the tent that enters to Yui's room. Bala give us space to meet with Yui. I carefully enter the tent, not hoping to see the worst case scenario. When the flaps open up, I see Lysander sitting next to Yui. His expression is vacant, not showing any signs of emotions. Is it too late to save Yui...?

A brief moan is made. Yui opens her eyes. Leaning her back forward, she called out,

"Mama... Papa."

The cure actually worked! Words cannot express what I am feeling now.

Asuna and I ran over to hug our daughter. It feels a miracle came to us. Yui hug with her only arm at us. Physical damage is still apparent, as she is missing an arm. Lysander is still having his vacant expression. He's probably worried about Yui's safety. I think it's time to bring her home.

Opening up the virtual menu, I begin sending Yui back home. As I pressed the button, a message presented to me in red bold font;

**| Error: You cannot transport an object to another server. Please contact an administrator for technical support. |**

It has to be joke. I pressed the button again, and still didn't work. A voice broke out that spoke to me,

"Yui can't go home."

Looking at the direction of who spoke was Lysander. His etched expression is stoically depressed. Shaking his head, he continued,

"The doctors succeeded removing the Corruption from Yui. However, she lost the ability to transform into a pixie. She belongs to Phantos now."

* * *

(Author's notes: Each miracle has a price. Yui that once has the freedom to travel with her family, is now trapped in the empty world. What will be the outcome for this situation? Find out in the next chapter!

This chapter was hard to write for me because it was dark. It's going to get harder for the characters because they lived in a world of destruction. I am trying to tone it down, but given how the series gets darker on each story arc it is dark.

Also, project Vereor Finis will be on hiatus because I have college work to do. Unil then, spread word of my stories and if you have questions on the story, PM me.

Thanks to Reki Kawahara, for creating Sword Art Online!)


End file.
